Est-ce que tu regrettes ?
by Sabou
Summary: Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou...

**Correcteur :** Phenix 260 (chapitres 1 à 3), The Great Victoria Grant (chapitres 1 à 7), Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)...

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine...

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes...

**Genre :** Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, (à voir encore au fil de l'histoire)...

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura...

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC...

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire m'est venue en tête il y a déjà cinq ans de cela. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour que je me dise qu'il était grand temps de l'écrire et aussi, qu'elle me trottait énormément dans la tête m'empêchant presque de vivre pleinement ma vie privée. J'ai également fait des recherches pour que cette histoire soit la plus réaliste possible tout en restant dans le monde fictif ainsi que le monde sorcier. J'avais aussi eu un peu de peine à l'écrire parce que j'avais un peu peur de ne pas savoir bien la faire car dans ma tête, l'histoire était déjà toute faite et que je voulais qu'elle soit la plus fidèle possible de ce que je m'imaginais. Oh et puis j'aime beaucoup ce qui est romantique aussi...

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Est-ce que tu regrettes ?<br>**_

_**Chapitre 01 : Prologue**_

_D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été petit. Bien sûr, ce n'est en aucun cas ma faute, ni à celle de la génétique. La preuve, les amis de feu mes parents m'ont appris qu'ils étaient des personnes plutôt grandes. C'est pourquoi, après mainte réflexion, mon entourage et moi-même en avons déduit que ce fait était dû aux mauvais traitements reçus chez mes « bienfaiteurs » maternels. Au fil des années, je m'y suis fait à ma taille et aujourd'hui, j'avoue sans aucune honte, je l'utilise avec__ma tendre moitié, pour le faire chavirer dans mon sens quand l'envie m'en prend. _

_Mais que fais-je donc ? Je suis d'une grande impolitesse. Avec mon petit laïus, j'en oublie les bonnes manières en omettant de me présenter. Malgré tout, vous devez sans doute avoir une petite idée sur mon identité ? Non ? Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je me présente, Harry. Harry Malfoy né Potter. Pourquoi mon nom est couplé avec celui de ma Némésis ? Cette réponse est simple puisque c'est lui qui est ma tendre moitié. Nous nous sommes mariés peu après la fin de notre scolarité à Poudlard. Nous avons également eu cinq enfants dont le premier durant notre cinquième année d'étude. Je vous assure qu'il nous en a fallu du temps pour que nous arrivions là où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. _

_Qu'entends-je ? Vous êtes d'une curiosité sans nom que de vouloir connaître mon parcours dans les moindres détails ! Ne souhaiteriez-vous pas avoir un petit résumé ? Non ? Mais cela est-il réellement nécessaire ? Bien. Si vous insistez tant, j'accède à votre requête en vous parlant en long, en large et en travers de notre vie jusqu'à maintenant… Tout a donc commencé…_

« Maman ! »

_Désolé. Je vais devoir reporter mon discours sur ma vie un peu plus tard. Les enfants m'appellent. Je sais. Être appelé Maman alors que je suis un homme peut être déroutant, mais il y a aussi une explication à ceci. Je vous en dirai plus dès que le petit intermède avec mes enfants sera terminé, et vous saurez tout ce qui concerne le chemin qui fut le mien depuis l'annonce de ma qualité de sorcier. Avant que j'oublie, veuillez m'excuser pour mon langage quelque peu… Disons qu'avec le temps, j'ai pris la façon de parler de mon mari, pour faire simple. Mais ne lui dites surtout rien, sinon sa tête va encore gonfler et il risque de s'envoler tant sa fierté serait amplifiée. Et déjà qu'il a un égo démesuré… Autant ne pas augmenter tout cela._

C'est dans un soupir que la « jeune maman », qui n'était autre qu'Harry, délaissa l'assiette encore pleine de savon sur le côté. S'essuyant les mains sur un torchon, il se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur d'où fut émis l'appel. Passant devant le miroir du hall, il s'arrêta un instant pour observer plus en détail les quelques changements qu'avait subi son physique depuis ses quinze ans.

Il avait pris, au grand maximum, une vingtaine de centimètres, approchant alors du mètre soixante. Sa silhouette, elle, était restée tout aussi fine et svelte que durant son adolescence et ce malgré ses grossesses successives. Une apparence donc petite, chétive, frêle, qui donnerait envie de protéger la personne face aux dangers, de la prendre dans ses bras, avec une peau veloutée au teint clair. Et, accentuant le côté androgyne, des cheveux fins qui atteignaient le creux des reins, et étaient toujours d'un noir de jais mais avec un désordre ordonné donnant un petit effet saut du lit tout à fait délicieux. Son visage était ovale avec un front et un petit nez droit. Il avait aussi des pommettes saillantes, ainsi qu'une petite bouche aux lèvres fines, de couleur framboise, qui cachaient des dents blanches et droites derrière le sourire timide du jeune homme qui faisait face à son reflet. Sur son front était encore visible la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair du brun, héritée à l'âge d'un an, à cause du sortilège de mort lancé par Voldemort, qui avait rebondit sur lui et eut raison du Mage.

Mais le plus étonnant chez lui était ses yeux en amande. Ils avaient beau être cachés derrière des lunettes rectangulaires noires, on pouvait aisément apercevoir la couleur prédominante, le vert, qui était l'héritage de sa défunte mère. On aurait dit que des pierres précieuses brillaient dans ce magnifique vert émeraude, soulignant la douceur de son regard et le calme de son attitude. Caressant d'une main son reflet sur la surface réfléchissante, le regard d'Harry se porta sur son alliance en or à son annulaire. Souriant davantage à la vue de cet anneau, sa réflexion continua son chemin jusqu'au petit ventre rebondi qu'il caressait tendrement de son autre main à travers sa tunique vert foncé par-dessus un pantacourt en lin blanc. Alors qu'il partait dans un monde de rêves, il dut subitement revenir au moment présent lorsqu'un énième cri se fit entendre. Soupirant à nouveau, il monta les marches.

Tout au long de son ascension dans les escaliers aux marches blanches, on pouvait apercevoir de nombreuses photos sur le mur au papier peint bleu pâle. La dernière photo, se trouvant en haut du palier, représentait la famille au grand complet avec les deux parents sans oublier les deux fils et les trois filles. Passant devant cette dernière, en pensant brièvement à la faire refaire lors de l'arrivée des prochains bébés, le brun longea le long couloir pour rejoindre une porte en particulier où un prénom était écrit en lettres de bois coloré. C'était derrière celle-ci que les cris se faisaient entendre. Ouvrant la porte pour intervenir, elle laissa place à la vision de deux jeunes enfants.

La benjamine de la famille avait une personnalité pleine de fraîcheur et un air innocent dont elle faisait usage avec des petites moues pour attendrir les adultes, malgré son caractère impulsif et frondeur. Elle avait de sa maman, le même nez, la même bouche au sourire facile mais quelque peu timide ainsi que des cheveux longs et bouclés partant dans tous les sens mais d'un beau châtain clair. Ils étaient coiffés en deux couettes hautes tenues par des élastiques aux pompons pailletés. De son Père, elle avait hérité du teint clair caractérisant la famille Malfoy. Un visage poupard aux joues rondes ainsi que des yeux de biche naïve et étonnée, du même bleu que ceux de son grand-père maternel, accentuant son côté attendrissant. En somme, les gens la trouvaient mignonne avec son petit mètre vingt-six pour une silhouette mince. Et aujourd'hui, elle était vêtue d'une salopette courte bleue claire par-dessus un tee-shirt lilas.

Le second enfant présent n'était autre que son frère, de cinq ans son aîné. À la différence de sa petite sœur, il avait un caractère facile et aimable, se faisant parfois presque évincer par la fratrie Malfoy ou se laissant marcher dessus sans broncher. Alors qu'elle avait des cheveux châtain clair, lui avait les cheveux blond foncé, courts et raides, et s'était coiffé en mettant un peu de gel pour les maintenir plaqués. Contrairement à sa sœur, il avait un visage rond, des joues empourprées, un nez qui se retroussait légèrement, une bouche mince et des yeux de couleur ambre, héritage d'un aïeul sans doute, derrière une paire de lunettes rondes de couleur gris foncé. Il atteignait par contre difficilement le mètre cinquante, n'étant ainsi pas dans les tailles moyennes pour un enfant de son âge, associé à cela une silhouette frêle et chétive tout comme sa maman. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt rouge sombre où un motif trônait sur le devant et d'un short marron simple.

Tous deux se disputaient sur un sujet que le brun ignorait totalement. En parcourant la chambre, il remarqua les nombreux jouets éparpillés sur le sol en pin clair. Les nombreux livres ouverts devant la bibliothèque. Un lit partiellement fait. Des vêtements dispersés dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Des chaussures disséminées un peu partout. En résumé, une tornade était passée dans la chambre aux murs roses et aux meubles blancs. Se retenant difficilement devant ce capharnaüm, il reporta son regard sur sa progéniture, prêt à intervenir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Keiran qui m'a tiré les cheveux, pleurnicha la petite fille.

- Même pas vrai et d'abord, rends-moi ma casquette ! s'indigna ledit Keiran en tirant sur l'objet de la dispute.

- Non, tu m'l'as donnée…

- Arrête de mentir espèce de…

- Stop, ça suffit, coupa Harry. Keiran, tu as treize ans, tu peux bien donner cette casquette, d'ailleurs tu ne la mets plus depuis des années.

- Mais…

- Quant à toi, jeune fille, continua le brun, coupant la parole à son fils qui tentait de protester. Cette casquette ne t'appartient pas. Tu n'avais aucun droit de la prendre sans demander la permission. Et aussi, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger cette chambre. C'est la cinquième fois que je te le demande depuis ce matin. Je me suis bien fait comprendre, Pearl ?

- Mais maman…

- J'ai dit.

- D'accord, ronchonna la petite fille.

- Excusez-vous l'un l'autre, maintenant.

- Pardon de t'avoir tiré les cheveux, je ne le ferai plus. C'est promis, marmonna Keiran.

- Pardon d'avoir pris ta casquette sans ta permission. Tiens… bougonna Pearl en tendant l'objet du délit. »

Elle baissa ensuite la tête, honteuse de son acte et fâchée de devoir la rendre avec en plus, l'obligation de ranger sa chambre. Réfléchissant de son côté, Keiran lui tendit finalement la casquette en repensant aux paroles de l'adulte sur le fait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne la mettait plus, et qu'elle pourrait avoir une autre vie auprès d'une autre personne. Souriante, la cadette sauta dans les bras de son aîné pour l'embrasser. Après ces embrassades, la petite Pearl mit la casquette sur sa tête et se mit à ranger sa chambre avec le sourire. Les deux hommes dans la pièce se regardèrent un instant avant de filer pour la laisser faire tranquillement.

* * *

><p>Tout au long de la journée, d'incessantes disputes résonnèrent à travers le manoir. Que ce soit parce que l'aîné de la famille était entré dans la chambre de la plus grande alors qu'elle se changeait, ou que ce soit les deux plus jeunes qui se chamaillaient sur un sujet X qu'eux seuls connaissaient, ou encore, que la fille du milieu se disputait avec son petit-ami au téléphone… En somme, c'était une après-midi tout à fait normale.<p>

Installé dans le séjour, Harry sirotait une tasse de thé alors que le temps s'écoulait tranquillement. À nouveau, son regard parcouru la pièce. Une grande cheminée en briques rouge permettait de chauffer la pièce lors des longues nuits d'hiver. Des canapés en tissu d'un noir foncé encerclaient le foyer de la cheminée tout en laissant de l'espace pour circuler. Au milieu de tout ceci, une table basse en verre était posée sur un grand tapis à vieux motifs qui était étalé sur un sol lambrissé en pin clair. Un peu plus loin, une grande bibliothèque en cèdre prenait tout un pan de mur où se trouvaient rangés des centaines de livres sur divers sujets et pour tous les goûts. Juste à côté, une double-porte blanche coulissante s'ouvrait sur la salle à manger. En face de la bibliothèque, une grande baie-vitrée offrait une vue imprenable sur une petite clairière au loin, entourée de grands arbres et, plus près de la maison, trônait une piscine ainsi qu'une terrasse en pierres où une table et des chaises en métal étaient disposées. C'était la seule chose moldue, avec la télévision, que Draco avait acceptée dans la demeure familiale après plusieurs arguments de son époux.

Harry reporta son attention dans le séjour, où l'on pouvait trouver plusieurs photos et tableaux, suspendus sur les murs blancs, représentant tantôt des natures mortes tantôt des membres de la famille ou bien des ancêtres. Dans un coin, un magnifique piano à queue d'un blanc laqué avait été installé pour l'aînée des filles qui en jouait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Revenant à la réalité, le brun se réinstalla mieux dans le canapé pour pouvoir accueillir ses enfants avec un sourire alors que la grande pendule familiale sonnait les seize heures.

Un à un, l'ancien Gryffondor détailla sa petite tribu. L'aîné de la famille avait vingt ans et s'appelait Maximilian. Il était un parfait mélange de ses parents. Il faisait montre d'un caractère fonceur et fier, le tout sur un visage ovale au front droit, au nez pointu et aux lèvres minces. Des yeux de couleur gris à l'iris cerclé de vert, au milieu d'un teint clair, de cheveux courts d'un noir de jais soigneusement peignés et non ressemblant à un nid d'oiseau, complétaient le tout. Ainsi qu'une carrure d'athlète après de nombreuses années d'entraînement de Quidditch, tout en restant dans la finesse. Il était également de grande taille, dépassant presque son Père, qui mesurait pourtant près d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Ce jour-là, il portait un simple débardeur noir et un pantacourt en jean.

La fille aînée, elle, avait dix-sept ans et se prénommait Maybeth. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Cette beauté était touchante, désarmante, ensorcelante. Elle ressemblait énormément à Lily, la mère d'Harry, d'après les rares photos que sa maman avait en sa possession. Maybeth était une jeune fille d'une grande bonté ainsi que d'une amabilité sans égal, ayant toujours un mot doux pour réconforter les gens. Elle avait aussi l'intelligence dont Lily était pourvue de son avait un visage en cœur avec de hautes pommettes, un nez fin et droit, une bouche aux lèvres gourmandes et des dents régulières d'une blancheur éblouissante. Une peau de pêche au teint frais lui donnait l'air d'une poupée sous des cheveux ondulés de couleur auburn qui lui atteignaient les cuisses et qui étaient soigneusement tressés pour l'occasion. Mais le trait le plus marquant chez elle était ses yeux vairons en forme d'amande et d'une profondeur insondable. L'un était aussi vert qu'une émeraude et l'autre aussi gris que le mercure en fusion. Et pour parfaire le tout, sa silhouette fine et élancée atteignait un mètre soixante-dix. En somme, elle était la beauté incarnée tant recherchée par les agences de mannequinat mais qu'elle refusait obstinément d'accepter toutes propositions des dénicheurs de talent. Pour cette journée, elle était habillée d'une robe blanche et légère lui arrivant aux genoux, qui mettait sa finesse en évidence.

La deuxième fille de la famille avait tout juste quinze ans et se prénommait Eden. Contrairement à sa grande sœur, elle avait un petit côté garçon manqué au caractère assez fourbe et impatient dans certain cas. Elle n'était vraiment pas du genre docile ni paresseuse, puisque les obstacles ne la décourageaient aucunement et elle remuait ciel et terre pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Son visage de forme allongée avait des joues pleines, un nez délicat, une bouche boudeuse, un teint éclatant et hâlé. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient coupés en un carré plongeant et les pointes colorées en noires. Tout comme sa maman et son petit frère, elle portait des lunettes à fines monture vert foncé, et derrière celle-ci étincelaient des yeux couleur noisette. Elle possédait une silhouette fluette et mesurait dans le mètre soixante environ. Pour la journée, elle portait un mini short en jean bleu clair avec un top blanc en-dessous d'un pull blanc en tissu léger à col large, lui tombant sur ses épaules.

Tout ce petit monde s'installa soudainement dans les fauteuils et les chaises libres tout autour de la grande pièce. Seule Maybeth se dirigeait vers le piano avec l'intention d'en jouer. S'asseyant sur le banc, elle installa ses doigts fins sur les touches blanches et noires puis se mit à jouer _« Für Elise »_ de Beethoven, l'une des chansons préférées de sa maman. À la fin de son morceau, elle se retourna pour faire face à sa famille et à son Père qui était resté en silence dans l'embrasure de la porte pour ne pas perturber l'ambiance. Souriant doucement, elle se leva pour aller prendre place dans un canapé libre alors que son Père s'asseyait aux côtés de son mari.

De ce qu'on pouvait apercevoir de lui, c'était qu'il était d'un blond presque blanc. Ses cheveux coupés courts étaient coiffés par un peu de gel laissant quelques mèches dépasser ici et là. Il arborait des yeux d'un gris argenté, semblable à celui de sa fille aînée, et un sourire en coin sur une bouche pulpeuse. Son teint clair aux pommettes hautes s'associait à un nez droit et pointu. Le tout composait un visage carré. Son corps musclé tout en finesse présentait une taille encore svelte malgré son âge. Mais derrière ses beaux atours, cet homme avait un caractère hautain, était narcissique, soupe au lait, etc. lorsqu'on ne le connaissait pas. Cependant, il était tout le contraire avec les personnes lui étant proches. Après s'être confortablement installé, en laissant son sac de voyage dans un coin de la pièce, et après avoir embrassé son mari qui en profita pour s'installer aisément contre son torse, son attention se reporta sur ses enfants et il les salua d'un doux sourire.

« Bienvenu Père, comment s'est passé votre voyage ? questionna Eden.

- Très bien. Vous m'avez tous manqué et j'avais hâte de rentrer… répondit le blond tout en caressant distraitement le dos de son mari.

- Où c'est qui sont les cadeaux ? demanda Pearl, fouillant déjà dans le sac.

- Pearl ! s'indigna aussitôt Harry. C'est quoi ces manières ? On te l'a déjà dit de ne pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse donc le sac de ton père tranquille et vient t'asseoir. »

Boudant un peu, la jeune fille obéit sans protester mais au lieu de prendre place sur un espace libre, elle s'octroya les genoux de sa grande sœur Maybeth. Les autres membres de la famille sourirent devant son manège avant de revenir à leurs parents et de poser toutes les questions qui leur brûlaient les lèvres.

« Si on oublie les cadeaux, on aimerait savoir quelques petites choses, Père, demanda alors l'un des garçons.

- Et qu'aimerais-tu savoir, Keiran ? répondit ledit Père.

- Maximilian, Maybeth et Eden sont au courant de votre histoire mais Pearl et moi non, reprit le jeune garçon. Alors nous aimerions savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrés et mariés et eu plein d'enfants et…

- Je crois que j'ai compris Keiran, fit Malfoy avec un sourire indulgent. En somme, tu aimerais connaître notre vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

- Oui ! s'exclamèrent les deux derniers.

- Eh bien… »

Questionnant son mari du regard pour savoir s'il pouvait poursuivre ou non, Draco continua sur sa lancée après avoir reçu l'approbation du brun.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois dans le magasin de Madame Guipure, quelques jours avant notre entrée à Poudlard. Nous avons discuté gentiment pendant les essayages…

- Tu oublies de préciser que tu étais un petit richto et fils à papa qui avait déjà des idées préconçues sur certains sujets comme, par exemple, les maisons de Poudlard, lâcha Harry en croisant les bras.

- Traître… marmonna son mari avec un petit sourire. Donc, comme je le disais, nous avons parlé et ensuite, je suis reparti puisque vos grands-parents m'attendaient pour d'autres achats. Nous nous sommes à nouveau rencontrés dans le train nous emmenant à Poudlard et, lorsque je lui ai tendu la main pour que nous puissions devenir amis, votre maman a fait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, il a tout bonnement refusé… »

Harry haussa un sourcil puis se redressa puis laissa échapper un soupir.

« Franchement, si je n'étais pas là, nos enfants n'auraient qu'une partie de l'histoire qui te fait passer pour un Saint, dit-il. Votre Père a juste omis d'expliquer le pourquoi du refus de son amitié, reprit-il à l'intention des enfants alignés devant eux. Il avait tout simplement insulté un ami sur sa condition alors qu'il était mon tout premier ami dans le monde de la magie. Et arrête de m'appeler maman, c'est fatiguant à la longue, pesta l'homme enceinte. Je suis un homme et non une femme.

- Père, t'es méchant. Ce n'est pas gentil de t'être moqué de cette personne ! s'écria alors Pearl en croisant les bras et lui lançant un regard noir sous les rires à peines retenus de ses frères et sœurs.

- Arrête ça jeune fille, fit alors Malfoy. C'est de moi que tu tiens ce regard alors je n'ai pas peur… Bon, maintenant si votre maman… Euh, je veux dire votre papa, se corrigea-t-il après un coup de coude bien placé, arrêtait un peu de m'interrompre à tout bout de champ, vous pourrez savoir la suite de notre histoire…

- Alors arrête de dire que ce qui t'arrange et raconte toute l'histoire dans son ensemble, sans oublier les détails, persiffla Harry. »

Retenant une remarque bien placée parce qu'il savait que c'était les hormones qui faisaient que son époux partait au quart de tour, Draco reprit alors son discours avec l'aide de son mari. Chacun son tour parla de ce qu'il leur était arrivé durant leurs années d'études. Et comparé à sa tendre moitié qui n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, Harry raconta toutes ses frasques et mésaventures, sous les yeux brillants des plus jeunes qui étaient étonnés d'entendre tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, d'apprendre qu'il était encore vivant après tout ce temps et autant de galères. Et sous les yeux inquiets des plus grands quant à ses malheurs.

Harry expliqua sa première rencontre avec le monde sorcier grâce à l'aide du garde-chasse de Poudlard, prénommé Hagrid. Du soulagement en pensant vivre seulement l'été avec les Dursley. De ses premiers amis. De ses punitions. De son premier face à face avec l'esprit de Voldemort dans le corps du professeur Quirrell, professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal de l'époque. Sans oublier qu'il avait pu voir pour la première fois de sa vie ses parents à l'aide du Miroir du Riséd. Il raconta également sa seconde année avec les attaques contre les nés-Moldus à cause du Basilic, le serpent légendaire enfermé dans la Chambre des Secrets du fondateur, Salazar Serpentard. Et que tout ceci était le fait d'un souvenir de Tom Elvis Jedusor enfermé dans un journal intime tenu par Ginny Weasley. Quand il entama le récit de sa troisième année, il fit rire l'assemblée en parlant de sa bévue avec sa Tante Marge, la faisant gonfler sous le coup de la colère. Il parla de sa rencontre avec son parrain _alias_ Sirius Black, et de sa joie des retrouvailles de l'un des amis de ses défunts parents. Il n'omit pas le sort du Patronus réussit, sort qu'il avait appris avec l'aide de Remus, face à plusieurs Détraqueurs. Il termina par sa quatrième année et sa participation forcée au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il expliqua toutes les épreuves et le bal organisé pour le Tournoi, ainsi que l'apparition d'Hermione habillée magnifiquement pour la soirée. Il acheva son récit en parlant de la perte de leur camarade d'école, Cédric Diggory, par la faute d'un des partisans de Voldemort. Il conclut en parlant du retour parmi les vivants du plus grand Mage de tous les temps grâce à un vieux rituel, et du combat qui s'ensuivit entre eux deux. Sans oublier de parler de son retour auprès des siens, en prenant le corps sans vie de Cédric. Et il couronna le tout en racontant les nombreux cauchemars qui le poursuivirent de longues années…

Quand il se tut, Malfoy croisa les bras et plissa le nez.

« Mouais… C'est ce que je disais depuis le début, tu es un aimant à problèmes, fit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si les problèmes viennent à moi, Draco ! s'exclama Harry avec vivacité.

- Et le goût prononcé pour ne pas suivre le règlement ? demanda malicieusement ledit Draco.

- … C'est hors de propos, fit Harry. Les règles m'empêchaient de faire ce qu'il fallait pour sauver des vies et dans ces cas-là, elles n'existent plus.

- Excuse bidon tu veux dire… »

Il y eut alors un silence boudeur et soudain, Keiran se redressa.

« Mais… Max a vingt ans… fit-il, les yeux grands ouverts. Et vu votre âge de maintenant… Ça veut dire que vous l'avez eu quand vous aviez quinze ans ? calcula le jeune garçon, surpris par sa découverte.

- Y's'est passé quoi ? demanda Pearl.

- C'est vrai ça. Père, vous nous avez toujours dit que Max était venu au monde durant votre cinquième année mais sans plus, précisa Eden. On aimerait bien savoir la vérité si possible…

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? demanda le benjamin en haussant les sourcils.

- Non. Nos chers parents nous ont toujours dit que j'étais arrivé quand ils étaient encore des ados, fit Max, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je suis sûr que j'ai dû être une erreur de jeunesse… »

Harry plissa les yeux aussitôt, vite suivit par Draco.

« Sors ça immédiatement de ta tête Max, gronda-t-il. Tu n'es pas une erreur de jeunesse, loin de là, n'est-ce pas Draco ? ... Draco ! s'exclama le brun en lui donnant un nouveau coup de coude dans le ventre pour le faire réagir.

- Outch… Il a raison… Eh, ça fait mal…

- Bien fait !

- Je plaisante, je sais que vous m'aimez mais je suis intrigué de connaître mon histoire et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul, fit alors Max avec sérieux en désignant d'un signe de tête ses cadets.

- Il a raison ! affirma Maybeth parlant pour la première fois.

- Bon, fit alors Harry. Si votre père accepte, on vous dira tout ce que vous voulez savoir. Et il est aussi grand temps que vous sachiez la vérité en ce qui concerne notre mise en couple qui ne s'est pas faite dans la dentelle, si je puis dire, dérida le petit brun en reportant son attention sur son mari et attendant son approbation qui vint rapidement.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient ! répliqua le blond. »

Comme il se préparait à raconter tous ses souvenirs devant ses enfants, Harry ne s'attendait pas à l'interruption enthousiaste de la petite Pearl sur le fait que leur maman allait raconter une histoire juste avant d'aller dîner. Et qu'en plus, il faisait un super beau temps dehors. Que demander de plus pour terminer une bonne journée.

« Pearl, on te l'a déjà dit que c'était papa et non maman. Papa est un homme, il ne peut pas être appelé maman, expliqua calmement Maybeth, pour la énième fois, tentant de faire comprendre l'erreur de sa petite sœur.

- Mais May, c'est papa qui nous a tous portés alors c'est une fille, donc une maman. C'est comme Tante Mione et Tante Sy qui ont eu Kailey. Alors les gens qui veulent des bébés et qui vont à l'hôpital les chercher ce sont les mamans, et les gens qui sont avec les mamans à l'hôpital chercher les bébés sont les papas. Alors c'est Père qui est papa et papa est maman, exposa Pearl avec joie.

- Qui t'a raconté tout ça ? questionna un Draco incrédule.

- C'est Kailey et la maîtresse qui ont dit ça !

- J'étais sûr que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de les inscrire dans une école Moldue en attendant leur entrée à Poudlard, marmonna Malfoy. Aïe, mais tu as fini de me frapper ?

- Bien, fit Harry avec un hochement de tête, pas le moins du monde peiné d'avoir frappé son mari. Donc je vais vous dire ce qu'il en est de notre passé. Alors tout a commencé quand… »

* * *

><p>Et voilà le début de mon histoire qui commence gentiment avec une vue sur le futur avant de faire un très long flash-back en arrière pour découvrir l'histoire de nos chers héros. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous aimerez la suite. Oh, je m'en fiche si vous me mettez ou pas des reviews. La seule chose que je souhaite c'est partager mon histoire avec vous et pouvoir me la faire sortir de la tête car elle me prend beaucoup de mon esprit. Je vais donc vous laisser. Je pense publier chaque deux semaines puisqu'elle est bien avancée sans toutefois terminée.<p>

Allez, de gros poutoux à toutes et à tous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, soit le dimanche 11 janvier :3

Sabou


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou...

**Correcteur :** Phenix 260 (chapitres 1 à 3), The Great Victoria Grant (chapitres 1 à 7), Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)...

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine...

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes...

**Genre :** Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, (à voir encore au fil de l'histoire)...

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura...

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC...

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre ait plu à certains d'entre vous. Sans oublier toutes ces personnes m'ayant mise en follows et en favoris, je vous remercie grandement. Merci également à **loloyo**, **livyn**, **Amista**, **HiMaboroshi**, **77Hildegard**, **shenendoahcalyssa**, **Hinanoyuki** et** BlackCerise** pour vos reviews, qui sont mes premiers :3 D'ailleurs, je tente d'y répondre au mieux et avec le temps dont je dispose. Ceux et celles n'étant pas inscrits sur le site, j'ai répondu à vos reviews du premier chapitre sur mon blog (dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil, alors je vous invite à vous y rendre pour les lire. Ce chapitre est le plus long pour l'instant, les autres seront moins long, avec une longueur plus ou moins égale...

Voilà, j'espère maintenant que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ^^

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Est-ce que tu regrettes ?<strong>_

_**Chapitre 02 : Bizarre ? Vous avez dit bizarre ?**_

_Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je suis chez les Dursley mais quelques sorciers sont là aussi, devant moi. Je n'y comprends rien. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils sont venus faire ici. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi ils viennent me chercher plus tôt. Est-ce parce que j'ai utilisé la magie en lançant le Patronus pour nous protéger, Dudley et moi, contre ces Détraqueurs ? J'espère pas. En tous les cas, ça n'a pas l'air d'être ça. Sinon, ce serait plutôt le Ministre de la Magie qui serait venu en personne pour m'amener directement à Azkaban. Bref, si on met ça de côté, d'habitude, ils débarquent le jour de mon anniversaire, vers minuit, soit le 31 juillet. Mais là non. Aujourd'hui, une semaine après mon arrivé seulement, ils sont là et tous se regardent en chiens de faïence. À croire qu'ils souhaitent faire le concours de celui qui soutiendra le plus longtemps le regard de l'autre. Mais pour le moment, je vais devoir me reprendre pour savoir ce qu'il en est avant que je ne perde la tête. Allez, Harry ! Prends ton courage à deux mains et pose les questions que tu veux ! Et ensuite, advienne que pourra… En espérant survivre malgré l'ambiance soudainement tendue et hostile de la pièce…_

En ce début de soirée du mois de juillet, dans un quartier pavillonnaire de Little Whinging, dans le Surrey, une petite maison au 4, Privet Drive, abritait une famille. Habituée à vivre une vie paisible et « normale, » elle était sujette à la présence non désirée de sorciers sur leur propriété privée. À l'entrée du séjour, Harry contemplait tour à tour les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Dans un coin, les Dursley étaient regroupés, apeurés. Faisant face aux sorciers, l'Oncle d'Harry, prénommé Vernon, regardait les nouveaux arrivants d'un mauvais œil. Il était un homme grand et massif, n'ayant pratiquement pas de cou et possédant une moustache de belle taille de couleur noire. Derrière lui, la Tante d'Harry, Pétunia, s'accrochait au bras de son mari. La femme était mince et ses cheveux longs et blonds. Elle présentait un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne et son visage était osseux et chevalin. Elle avait peur de la réaction de ces gens qu'ils qualifiaient d' « êtres anormaux. » En effet, depuis que le brun était revenu pour ses vacances d'été, sa « famille » avait continué à lui donner des tâches ménagères de plus en plus ardues. Et en cet instant, les Dursley craignaient de recevoir une « punition » pour le traitement qu'ils avaient fait subir à leur neveu. Avec difficulté, Pétunia semblait vouloir protéger, de ses bras, son fils unique, Dudley. C'était cependant peine perdue puisque celui-ci ressemblait beaucoup à son père, autant en largeur qu'en hauteur. Il était affublé d'une grosse figure rose, d'un cou presque inexistant, de petits yeux humides et porcins, et d'épais cheveux blonds. Il était également quatre fois plus gros qu'Harry, qui le voyait plutôt comme un cachalot. Voyant sa « famille » terrée dans le coin du salon, le jeune adolescent reporta son attention sur les sorciers présents dans la pièce.

Il remarqua tout de suite la seule femme du groupe. La voyant pour la première fois, il la détailla. C'était une sorcière au visage pâle en forme de cœur et aux yeux sombres et brillants. Pendant son observation, la jeune femme détaillait la pièce avec un regard étincelant. À un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent puis avec un grand sourire, elle le salua en secouant vivement la main. Interloqué, il hocha à peine la tête pour lui rendre son salut. Voulant s'approcher de lui, elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis du salon. Elle tenta de reprendre l'équilibre mais dans son mouvement, elle fit tomber un vase, se brisant au sol. La Tante d'Harry geignit contre cette empotée qui venait de briser le beau vase de sa belle-mère. Le brun se demanda pourquoi une telle personne était présente en ces lieux. Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur elle et se concentra sur les autres personnes présentes.

À la droite de la jeune femme, un peu en retrait, appuyé sur un bâton noueux, se trouvait Alastor Maugrey, surnommé Fol Œil. Le corps de celui-ci était marqué par de longues années de combat contre les mages noirs. Pour cause, il y avait laissé une jambe, remplacée par une patte en bois griffue. Il y avait aussi perdu un œil et la moitié de son nez. Son œil fut remplacé par un œil magique capable de percer de son regard n'importe quelle distance ou déguisement, même les capes d'invisibilité. Outre ces pertes, il avait eu droit également à de nombreuses cicatrices diverses et variées. Il était un homme peu, voire pas, émotif et restait toujours sur ses gardes, se tenant prêt à attaquer au moindre bruit suspect, faisant bondir son entourage parfois pour une simple souris qui passait entre les pieds sans rien demander.

Un éclair fauve poussa Harry à porter son attention sur un homme de haute taille et mince, appelé Arthur Weasley. Il avait des cheveux roux et un crâne largement dégarni. Derrière une paire de lunettes se trouvaient des yeux bleus un peu fatigués. Et il était l'heureux père d'une grande famille composée de six garçons et d'une seule fille. Pour Harry, il était comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Arthur était une personne de confiance, suivant les convictions qui lui paraissaient justes comme l'égalité de toutes les espèces présentes dans le monde de la Magie. Son passe-temps favori était de comprendre le fonctionnement des moldus et il posait sans cesse des questions à l'ami de son plus jeune fils, questions auxquelles Harry s'efforçait de répondre aussi fidèlement que possible. Arthur aimait particulièrement enchanter les objets moldus pour qu'ils puissent fonctionner dans le monde magique. La plupart du temps, cela conduisait à un désastre, mais ces expériences l'amusaient, au grand dam de son épouse.

Un peu en retrait de l'homme roux se trouvait son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal : Remus Lupin. Il avait un visage plus fatigué que d'habitude, sans doute à cause de la récente pleine lune, pensa l'adolescent. Il avait beau être jeune – il avait une trentaine d'années – quelques rides creusaient ses traits, en plus d'une foule de cicatrices roses. Ses cheveux fins étaient châtains, parsemés de mèches grises. Il était un homme mince et émacié. Ses vêtements étaient usés et miteux, tout comme son apparence. En le regardant, on avait toujours l'impression qu'il était malade mais c'était à cause de sa lycanthropie et des transformations subites à chaque mois qui l'épuisaient terriblement. Remus, hormis son apparence extérieure minable, était considéré comme étant LE spécialiste du sortilège du Patronus. Cela fut démontré lorsqu'il enseigna ce sort au jeune Harry, durant sa troisième année, alors que cette incantation était très difficile à exécuter pour un adulte, alors un si jeune sorcier. D'après ce que le brun se souvenait durant ses leçons avec lui, sa voix était rauque mais douce, et il était un homme très chaleureux et courageux.

Un mouvement de cape noire détourna le regard du Gryffondor de son ancien professeur à son actuel professeur de potions. Pensant ne pas le revoir avant la rentrée scolaire, Harry frissonna sous le regard froid que lui lançaient ces yeux noirs. Severus Snape était un homme mince avec des cheveux noirs qui paraissaient toujours gras. Il avait un nez crochu et un teint cireux. Il était une personne très froide, solitaire, calculatrice, sarcastique voire moqueuse par moment et surtout très amère. Depuis leur première rencontre, Harry se doutait qu'il le méprisait particulièrement puisqu'il était l'enfant de James Potter, l'homme qui l'avait très souvent humilié durant leur scolarité. De ce qu'il savait sur son professeur, après la fin de ses études, il s'était enrôlé auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, devenant un Mangemort farouche, aveuglé par la Magie Noire et pensant ainsi pouvoir impressionner sa camarade de classe, sa meilleure amie et amour secret, Lily Evans. Mais ce fut le contraire qui se passa lorsqu'elle se détourna définitivement de lui. C'est alors que Snape décida de « quitter » cet être aux idéaux noirs qu'était Voldemort, et qu'il demanda de l'aide auprès d'Albus Dumbledore. De ce fait, malgré sa condition de Mangemort, il était devenu un espion à la solde du Directeur de Poudlard, aidant à fournir de nombreuses informations qui pouvaient passablement aider les personnes qui tentaient de contrer les attaques de l'ennemi afin de pouvoir contre-attaquer les agressions du Lord Noir. Mais c'était surtout grâce à son intelligence, et à son esprit d'analyse très fin, qui lui permettaient de rester un membre très important auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui, et qu'il parvenait à obtenir toujours plus de renseignements que les autres Mangemorts. Il lui arrivait aussi de fournir des informations du camp adverse à son « Maître, » pour équilibrer un peu les choses, bien sûr, mais surtout pour ne pas que l'on puisse soupçonner sa condition d'espion.

Cependant, ce qui surprit le plus le brun, ce fut la présence de son Directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Il avait des cheveux argentés ainsi qu'une barbe de la même couleur qui dégringolait jusqu'à sa taille. Ses yeux bleus pétillants étaient cachés derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. Avec son regard pénétrant, Harry avait toujours cette impression d'être passé aux rayons X en sa présence. Gardant toujours le sourire, il avait un caractère espiègle et farfelu voire presque enfantin. Malgré tout, il était considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, notamment pour sa grande sagesse, mais aussi pour être le seul sorcier à faire réellement peur au Seigneur des Ténèbres. À chacun de ses discours de début d'année, le vieux Directeur de Poudlard papotait sans cesse sur les valeurs du courage, de l'amitié, de la justice et de la vérité, d'après ce qu'Harry se souvenait des paroles de sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Le seul point faible que le brun lui connaissait était son goût prononcé pour les sucreries moldues.

Alors qu'il observait tout le monde, Dumbledore se dirigea vers Harry et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son jeune élève. Sursautant un peu, l'adolescent leva les yeux vers son Directeur et fut surpris de voir de l'inquiétude dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis. Ne sachant trop le pourquoi de cette angoisse, il voulut poser des questions, mais fut interrompu par son Oncle qui se mit à vociférer face aux étrangers.

« Sortez de ma maison bande de monstres ! hurla-t-il en tendant le poing.

- Qui est-ce que vous traitez de monstres, espèce de… gronda une voix.

- Alastor, cela suffit. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour qu'un pugilat n'éclate en ces lieux. De surcroît, nous n'avons guère le temps, s'interposa rapidement Dumbledore, empêchant Fol Œil de continuer.

- Pas beaucoup de temps pour quoi, professeur ? demanda Harry, intrigué, saisissant sa chance de parler. Monsieur ?

- Harry, s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance, tu auras droit aux explications un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, je veux qu'avec Remus et Tonks, vous alliez faire rapidement tes valises, répondit le vieux Directeur.

- Mais… ?

- S'il te plaît.

- Très bien. »

Retenant un soupir dépité, Harry se laissa entraîner par Remus et la certaine Tonks. Mais avant de parvenir à l'escalier, le brun se dirigea vers le placard de celui-ci. N'osant soutenir le regard des deux sorciers qui l'accompagnaient, le jeune garçon commença à faire sa malle sous les regards interrogateurs et incrédules des deux adultes. Ce fut avec une rage contenue que le loup-garou aida le fils de son défunt ami à rassembler ses maigres affaires. Tonks, elle, ce fut avec tristesse qu'elle rangea également les affaires de l'adolescent.

« Salut. J'imagine que tu ne me connais pas. Je m'appelle Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks. Mais tu peux m'appeler Tonks, débita-t-elle rapidement en l'aidant à faire les valises et évitant ainsi de laisser le silence prendre place.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'aime pas le nom que mes parents m'ont donné. Alors s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Tonks, répéta-t-elle tout sourire.

- Euh… D'accord. Alors enchanté. Je suis…

- Harry Potter, le coupa-t-elle. Je te connais. Et tu as pu constater que je suis du genre maladroite. D'ailleurs je m'excuse pour le vase de ta Tante, s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire confus. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. J'ai deux pieds gauches. Alors question maladresse, je suis la championne, lança Tonks avec une rapidité qui laissa pantois le brun.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il. »

Ils mirent à peine cinq minutes pour faire les valises. Et durant ce laps de temps, Harry se dit que finalement, cette jeune femme avait l'air sympathique. On jeta un rapide sort sur ses affaires pour les rapetisser, tous trois rejoignirent les autres dans la salle de séjour. En entrant, ils remarquèrent que la famille Dursley s'était installée sur un canapé alors que le professeur Dumbledore se trouvait face à eux, tentant d'expliquer le pourquoi de leur présence. Les autres sorciers étaient restés en retrait, attendant certainement le signal du départ. Le Gryffondor ne comprit que quelques bribes de la conversation puisqu'à son arrivée, tous se turent. Intrigué, le jeune homme voulut savoir ce qu'il en était lorsque sa Tante se leva et se dirigea vers lui. D'abord sur ses gardes, Harry recula d'un pas qui, malheureusement, ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du professeur Snape, ni à ceux de Remus. Baissant la tête face à sa Tante en signe de soumission, le brun attendit de longues secondes qu'une gifle ou qu'une insulte ne tombe.

N'obtenant rien de tout cela, il releva un peu la tête en la gardant tout de même rentrée dans ses épaules. La seule chose à laquelle il eut droit fut l'ordre de devoir la suivre prestement. Avec hésitation, il s'engagea dans les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. Tout le long du couloir, quelques photos, représentant à chaque fois Dudley, ornaient le mur. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une porte derrière laquelle se dissimulait une chambre qui ne tarda pas à être découverte. Elle était banale, meublée d'un lit en bois sombre placé au milieu de la pièce sous une fenêtre avec une grande armoire et une coiffeuse. Ne sachant pourquoi exactement il se trouvait ici, le rouge et or questionna sa Tante du regard. Pétunia examina un instant son neveu avant de se diriger vers l'armoire et d'en sortir un petit carton contenant quelques affaires dépassant des bords. Elle revint vers son pupille puis le lui tendit avec une simple phrase, aussi tranchante qu'un couperet.

« Tout ce que contient ce carton appartenait à ta mère, lâcha-t-elle. »

Médusé, Harry voulu savoir pourquoi elle avait gardé des affaires appartenant à sa mère sans lui en avoir touché mot depuis toutes ces années, et aussi pourquoi elle ne lui révélait l'existence dudit carton qu'aujourd'hui, après toutes ces années à vivre ensemble. Il ne put le lui demander car celle-ci lui ordonnait déjà de descendre immédiatement sous peine d'être privé de nourriture durant une semaine à son retour, l'été suivant. Cela eut le mérite de faire immédiatement réagir le brun qui rejoignit les autres sorciers dans le séjour. Lorsqu'il fut dans le champ de vision de Tonks, celle-ci lança le même sort qu'auparavant sur le petit carton et il put le mettre dans sa poche, non sans oublier de remercier la jeune femme avec un petit sourire timide. Sourire qui lui fut rendu. Ne sachant quoi faire, le Gryffondor s'adossa alors contre le mur et attendit. Mais attendre quoi ? Il ne le sut pas. Soupirant, il commença à tapoter sa cuisse de ses doigts pour passer le temps, cependant il dut vite s'arrêter quand Snape, agacé par le bruit, lui lança un regard noir. Le jeune homme se demanda d'ailleurs comment un Mangemort avait pu entrer dans ces lieux soi-disant protégés selon les dires du professeur Dumbledore ? Alors qu'en temps normal, aucun ennemi du côté du Mal ne pouvait pénétrer les sorts de protections. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'il comprit que quelque chose devait peut-être clocher avec les sortilèges et que cela devait être la raison de leur présence en ces lieux.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées quand Arthur Weasley se mit à lui poser des questions sur chaque objet présent dans la pièce. Retenant un soupir d'agacement, le Gryffondor lui répondit tant bien que mal en essayant de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Au moins, cela contribua à passer le temps plus rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière illumine un instant la rue, à travers la vitre. Durant un moment, le brun ferma les yeux pour s'en protéger face à l'intensité de celle-ci mais il sentit plus qu'il ne vit qu'on lui saisissait le bras. Il ressentit les fourmillements familiers caractéristiques du transplanage, c'est-à-dire, une sensation d'écrasement de tout son corps des plus désagréables, avant que tout ne s'arrête d'un coup. Sous le choc, il tomba sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle, avant de remarquer que c'était Snape lui-même qui s'était chargé de transplaner avec lui. Peu à peu, Harry sentit son souffle revenir et remarqua alors l'endroit où ils se trouvaient tous. Il fut stupéfait de se trouver ici au lieu du Terrier ou encore, de Poudlard. Ici, tout lui était inconnu. Devant lui se trouvait une large rue qui desservait plusieurs petits lotissements, composés de maisons identiques les unes aux autres, en briques. À voir la rue ainsi, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle se situait dans un quartier pauvre, proche d'une petite ville ouvrière emplie d'usines désaffectées. Une grande cheminée de briques rouges, sans doute d'une fabrique, se découpait sur le ciel au loin. Le jeune homme eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi les adultes se dirigeaient vers la rue la plus sombre à la place de la rue éclairée. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il les suivit en silence.

Tout au long du trajet, il crut un instant être dans un quartier fantôme. Toutes les maisons semblaient abandonnées et dégradées par le temps. À certains endroits de la rue, le pavement était abîmé. Certaines vitres étaient brisées et des lampadaires clignotaient faiblement en émettant des bruits électriques peu rassurants. N'osant pas vraiment poser de questions, Harry continua de marcher tout en observant ces lieux inamicaux. Il vit des chats errants entre les poubelles tombées au sol, à la recherche de quoi se nourrir. Des magasins aux volets fermés. D'anciens prospectus piétinés proposés par le ministère de la Magie concernant les moyens de protection. Et d'autres choses encore qui le confortèrent dans son idée que le quartier devait être abandonné depuis fort longtemps. Soudain, il se heurta contre le dos de Remus. Trop absorbé par son examen des alentours, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient tous arrêtés. Se décalant un peu sur le côté, le brun découvrit une bâtisse délabrée aux briques sombres et aux fenêtres condamnées. Elle avait beau être située près d'une rivière, elle restait néanmoins sombre et malfamée. Avec crainte, il se demanda si cet endroit était vraiment un lieu sûr et s'ils allaient vraiment entrer là-dedans. C'est sans surprise qu'il les vit alors monter les quelques marches menant devant la porte d'entrée, les uns après les autres, dans un silence angoissant. Il les suivit, muet lui aussi, et une fois la porte passée, il resta sur place, attendant la suite. L'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal le conduisit alors dans une pièce sur ordre de Dumbledore. Durant le chemin, il en profita pour avoir quelques réponses à ses questions, espérant enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire sur tout ce qui s'était passé dans le courant de cette dernière heure.

« Remus, on est où ? demanda-t-il, brisant enfin le silence.

- À l'Impasse du Tisseur, répondit l'ancien professeur. C'est la demeure du professeur Snape. Et ne t'inquiète pas, elle présente un délabrement inquiétant de prime abord mais l'intérieur est tout autre, poursuivit-il, tentant de rassurer l'adolescent. C'est juste un leurre pour éloigner les indésirables. »

Harry se sentit pâlir malgré le semblant de réconfort initié par Remus.

« Tu rigoles, là, j'espère ? couina presque le jeune Gryffondor.

- Pas le moins du monde. S'il te plaît, peux-tu faire un effort durant la période où tu resteras ici ? Déjà que Ron ne supporte pas vraiment d'être là, mais si tu t'y mets, la demeure risque de s'effondrer.

- Heu… Je… Ben… Oui, je ferais un effort mais si tu réponds à mes questions, alors !

- Je me doutais bien que tu me dirais ça. C'est pourquoi, je t'autorise à me poser les questions que tu veux. Je verrai lesquelles je peux répondre.

- Pourquoi être venu me chercher plus tôt que d'habitude ? demanda alors Harry de but en blanc. Est-ce que les sortilèges de protection s'épuisent avec le temps ? »

Remus pinça les lèvres et hocha lentement la tête.

« En partie, oui. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus là-dessus. Tu devras demander plus de détails au professeur Dumbledore plus tard.

- Et pourquoi on est ici au lieu d'un autre endroit, comme le Terrier ? continua le Gryffondor.

- Parce que nous sommes plus nombreux qu'à l'accoutumée et donc, vous, les jeunes, allez rester ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a des sorts de protection sur toute la maison. Ainsi, si une personne autre que les membres de l'Ordre tente de pénétrer dans ces lieux, une alarme sonnera et nous serions immédiatement prévenus afin de pouvoir vous venir en aide. De plus, de jour comme de nuit, un adulte sera également là pour vous surveiller. Enfin, c'est surtout pour s'assurer que la demeure tienne toujours debout et pour rassurer Severus aussi. S'il y a possibilité entre nos missions, nous viendrons tous les soirs pour que nous puissions manger tous ensemble, ce sera plus agréable que de manger dispersés un peu partout. D'autres questions ? »

Harry déglutit et secoua la tête, avant qu'un détail ne lui sauta aux yeux.

« L'Ordre ?

- Tu sauras plus tard, lui expliqua l'adulte. Autre chose ?

- Non, dit-il. Ou plutôt si, une dernière… Si tu veux bien.

- Laquelle ?

- J'ai appris que maman habitait dans le coin lorsque Snape…

- Le professeur Snape, Harry.

- Oui, bon, le professeur Snape habitait ici… C'est vrai ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander.

- Et qu'il m'envoie chier…

- Harry !

- Heu… Pardon… Je veux dire qu'il m'envoie balader.

- Tu serais surpris de sa réponse, Harry, fit Remus avec un sourire énigmatique. Hem, nous y voilà. Je te laisse ici avec tes amis et tu pourras faire plus ample connaissance avec les nouveaux arrivants. Molly vous appellera lorsque le dîner sera prêt. À plus tard. »

Remus tourna alors les talons et disparu dans l'escalier. Frustré de n'avoir pu obtenir toutes les informations voulues, Harry entra dans la pièce qui s'avéra être un petit salon. Il fut surpris d'y trouver ses amis face à d'autres jeunes gens qu'il connaissait bien. Chacun d'eux se regardait en chien de faïence. Cela refit penser au brun que peu avant, la même scène avait eue lieu dans le séjour des Dursley. Avec un sourire, le Gryffondor parcouru la petite pièce du regard. Une bibliothèque, partiellement remplie de livres et de quelques bibelots, occupait le pan d'un mur. À son opposée se trouvait une grande fenêtre avec une alcôve laissant filtrer les rayons du soleil à travers le voile d'un rideau blanc. Cette vision l'étonna car d'après ce qu'il avait vu de ce bâtiment depuis l'extérieur, les fenêtres étaient condamnées. Mais il laissa vite ce fait de côté en se disant que la Magie y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Et surtout après l'avertissement de Remus sur le fait que l'extérieur était simplement un trompe-l'œil. Au centre du salon, quelques fauteuils étaient disposés, sans doute plus pour meubler que pour accueillir du monde car seules cinq personnes les occupaient, les autres restant debout près de la fenêtre ou de la bibliothèque.

Assis dans un des canapés se trouvaient Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Le brun vit son meilleur ami lancer des regards plus que meurtriers. Si cela avait été possible, il aurait pu lancer des sorts de mort avec ses yeux bleus. Il avait hérité des traits typiques à la famille Weasley. Il avait des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et un visage constellé de taches de rousseurs. Son nez, lui, était long. Pour un adolescent, il était tout de même grand, le dépassant d'une demi-tête. Ron était pourtant très musclé, entraînement de Quidditch oblige. Et pour un gros mangeur, il était plutôt mince. Cet ami était comme un frère pour Harry. Ils avaient vécu des situations particulièrement délicates ensemble, comme l'escapade dans la Forêt Interdite lors de leur deuxième année, pour comprendre qui était Aragog. Le rouquin était aussi attachant par son humour que par sa joie de vivre et il était toujours présent pour lui dans la lutte contre le Lord Noir. Grâce à ses qualités, il fut envoyé à Gryffondor, le rejoignant ainsi. Mais depuis leur dernière dispute durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux, sans qu'aucun n'arrive à mettre le doigt sur le problème.

À ses côtés se trouvait leur amie Hermione Granger qui regardait du coin de l'œil les indésirables leur faisant face, les détaillants d'un regard méfiant mais curieux. Harry se souvenait très bien de leur première rencontre. Il l'avait alors uniquement vue comme une fille aux épais cheveux bruns hirsutes et touffus, gratifiée en plus de cela de grandes dents et de beaux yeux noisette. Mais avec le temps, le vilain petit canard était devenu un joli cygne et il en était bien conscient. Ron aussi. Malgré son côté studieux et déterminé, lui attirant parfois les moqueries de ses camarades d'école et des taquineries venant de ses deux meilleurs amis, elle était dotée d'une immense intelligence et d'un large savoir qui avaient souvent permis au trio de surmonter les obstacles. Cela lui avait également permis d'être la meilleure élève de sa promotion à Poudlard. L'adolescent s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi son amie n'était pas allée à Serdaigle au lieu de Gryffondor. Outre son courage et de sa détermination, elle était une fille très sensible et pourvue d'un grand cœur ainsi que de la capacité à comprendre les émotions des autres. Très souvent, elle l'avait aidé à résoudre les sombres mystères qui l'entouraient continuellement. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle agissait de façon très maternelle avec lui. Malgré les supplications du jeune homme, elle n'en démordait pas et continuait à agir pareillement jour après jour, année après année, et le brun l'en remerciait intérieurement malgré tout.

Dans un autre fauteuil était assise une jeune fille blonde qui lui était relativement inconnue, occupée à lire un livre à l'envers. C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, sales et emmêlés. Ils encadraient un visage pâle et lunaire où se trouvaient deux yeux bleus-gris protubérants surmontés de sourcils très clairs lui donnant sans cesse l'air d'être surprise. D'après les rares fois qu'il l'avait vu dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle était une jeune fille imprévisible. N'ayant pas peur du ridicule, elle osait s'afficher avec des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis et même parfois d'un collier composé de bouchons de Bièraubeurre. De plus, elle n'hésitait jamais à venir en aide à ses amis, et possédait une grande dose de gentillesse qu'elle utilisait pour aider les gens, malgré ses paroles qui pouvaient être déstabilisantes par moment et très souvent sans queue ni tête. Elle était également une jeune fille très attachante et douce mais aussi très rêveuse, ce qui faisait qu'elle atterrissait parfois dans des endroits sans trop savoir comment elle y était parvenue, perdue dans ses étranges pensées. Cependant, ce qui pouvait surtout l'aider c'était le fait que parmi tous les élèves, elle était la personne la plus cohérente du fait qu'elle se rendait compte des choses avant tous les autres. Comme à son habitude, sa baguette magique était collée derrière son oreille, et elle portait encore ce type de pantalons aux jambes raccourcies jusqu'à mi-mollet, usé, violet, avec un petit pull rayé de différent verts et des nu-pieds. Il se demanda bien le pourquoi de sa présence mais se dit que ses réponses viendraient plus tard.

Gardant toujours le sourire, Harry vit alors la fille cadette de la famille Weasley, Ginevra plus communément appelée Ginny. Tout comme sa famille, elle arborait des cheveux roux, qu'elle portait longs, et des yeux marron devenant durs et flamboyants lors de ses accès de colère. Elle faisait, à quelques centimètres près, la même taille que lui, même s'il se sentait toujours petit face à eux tous. Elle avait un teint clair et, contrairement à la plupart des jeunes filles, elle mettait du maquillage seulement pour les grandes occasions. Grâce à ses six grands frères, elle n'avait jamais peur de tenir tête à quelqu'un, que ce soit un ami ou un ennemi, et elle avait très tôt développé un caractère fort et indépendant. Son esprit était vif et elle savait sortir les blagues au bon moment afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Ginny était aussi une fille très populaire, plaisant beaucoup aux garçons de Poudlard, au grand dam de son frère Ron qui n'appréciait guère cela. En plus de plaire aux garçons, elle était une grande amoureuse des animaux, allant de Miss Teigne, l'affreuse chatte du concierge Rusard, à Coquecigrue, le mini-hibou de son frère aîné, en passant par le gros chat orange d'Hermione, Pattenrond. Et tout comme le reste de sa famille, elle s'était retrouvée à Gryffondor.

En continuant sur sa lancée, Harry remarqua soudain l'hostilité qui semblait régner en maître dans le petit salon. À l'opposé de ses amis se trouvaient cinq personnes. Il fit de gros yeux quand il les reconnut. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment précis que les paroles de Remus lui revinrent en tête. Ainsi, c'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait demandé de faire des efforts pour que la maison reste debout ? Le brun déglutit et entreprit de détailler les cinq personnes en face de lui.

La première se trouvait être une fille. Elle s'appelait Pansy Parkinson. C'était une jeune fille avec un physique bien plus que banal. Elle était fine, élancée et grande pour son âge. Elle avait un visage ovale, un nez et des lèvres fins. Ses yeux changeaient de couleur. Ils étaient marrons lorsque le temps était clair et par temps de pluie, ils devenaient noirs. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés de manière effilée pour pouvoir les coiffer à la sauvage malgré le fait qu'ils lui arrivent au milieu du dos, d'après l'excuse sortie à ses amis. Elle était une vraie langue de vipère lorsque l'on s'en prenait à ses amis. Ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était être au courant de toutes les rumeurs du château. Ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds, elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, qu'importe si la vérité pouvait blesser ou non. Les gens la voyaient donc comme une personne arrogante et hautaine. Ses amis, eux, la connaissant très bien, savaient qu'elle était en fait une jeune fille intelligente avec un grand cœur. Elle était également émotive malgré la carapace froide qu'elle montrait aux gens. Bien sûr, elle était par nature méfiante et se liait difficilement avec les autres. C'est pourquoi elle avait un cercle d'amis très restreints qui se résumait seulement à Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott et Draco Malfoy. Ni plus, ni moins.

Plus à gauche de Pansy se trouvait un garçon du nom de Theodore Nott. Il avait des cheveux châtains qui avaient une certaine tendance à boucler par temps humide. Ses lèvres sèches n'enlaidissaient pas son doux visage, à la mâchoire légèrement carrée. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pur où de la méfiance face aux autres adolescents se laissait voir. Le jeune homme était assez solitaire et très intelligent. Il ne voulait pas que les gens le reconnaissent comme étant un fils de Mangemort. Mais plutôt pour ce qu'il était, et c'est avec le temps qu'il s'était fait des amis même si, au départ, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment faire partie d'une bande quelconque. Il était musclé toute en finesse bien qu'il ait un certain penchant pour les sucreries. Le plus clair de son temps libre, il le passait à lire et à acquérir de nouvelles connaissances, ayant toujours un livre avec lui. N'aimant pas spécialement être entouré par beaucoup de monde, il essayait toujours de s'esquiver, de rester en retrait ou encore, de rester avec ses rares amis pour ne pas se sentir étouffé.

Assis sur un fauteuil, en face des amis d'Harry, Blaise Zabini les regardait avec un sourire moqueur et était plutôt vautré qu'assis, en fait. De ce qu'il en savait, le Serpentard tenait de sa mère, une peau d'une délicieuse couleur chocolat aux reflets caramel. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement frisés et foncés et ils étaient coiffés en tresses africaines, plaquées sur tout son crâne, alors que ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette. Malgré son côté métissé, son nez épaté restait tout de même fin et quand il souriait, souvent narquoisement, il dévoilait un râtelier de dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Son corps semblait sculpté par le sport. Il était grand et massif tout en restant élancé. Il dégageait une aura charismatique mais beaucoup plus chaleureuse que son statut de Serpentard pouvait le laisser croire. Il n'avait également aucun mal à obtenir ce qu'il voulait – ou ceux qu'il voulait – car il gagnait la confiance des autres, sans qu'eux-mêmes ne sachent vraiment pourquoi ils la lui accordaient. N'ayant peur de rien, il aimait beaucoup s'amuser et faire des blagues. Au niveau scolaire, il restait un élève feignant au potentiel intéressant mais qui ne se foulait pas vraiment pour réussir ses examens. Et il n'avait pas vraiment d'ambitions particulières pour son avenir, pensant plus à s'amuser et profiter de sa jeunesse qu'à son futur.

La deuxième jeune fille du groupe s'appelait Millicent Bulstrode. De ce qu'Harry voyait d'elle, c'était une fille sportive et sans beauté. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains bouclés, et ses yeux bruns foncé étaient toujours froids et inexpressifs, donnant la chair de poule. Son visage était sans imperfection. Elle avait des joues rosées et une bouche petite aux lèvres roses pâles souriant rarement. Son corps était fin et élancé, et était plus grande que la plupart des filles avec qui elle traînait. Tout comme ses compères de Serpentard, elle était rusée, mesquine, violente et sans pitié. Les gens la voyaient le plus souvent comme une fille froide, impatiente, bornée, méchante et sarcastique. Mais ce n'était qu'un masque puisqu'avec ses amis, elle pouvait être elle-même. C'est-à-dire, qu'elle était en fait une jeune fille très affectueuse, bien plus intelligente et cultivée que ce que les Gryffondors ne soupçonnaient, et ayant un sens profond de l'amitié.

Détournant son attention de la jeune femme, Harry braqua, pour finir, son regard sur la dernière personne, et non des moindres, présente, et qui n'était nul autre que Draco Malfoy. Depuis leur toute première rencontre, il s'était affairé à faire de la vie d'Harry Potter un enfer et il avait pratiquement réussi, ne manquant pas une occasion de faire une crasse à son meilleur ennemi. Malfoy était un jeune homme aux cheveux courts, fins, d'un blond presque blanc qui avaient tendance à lui tomber sur le front. Cette couleur était caractéristique de la famille Malfoy, associée à une peau de porcelaine, aux pommettes hautes, un nez en pointe et des yeux d'un gris comparable à du mercure liquide.

La dernière fois que le brun l'avait vu, il avait les cheveux plaqués en arrière avec du gel mais aujourd'hui, il les arborait libres et quelques mèches semblaient vouloir faire leur propre vie. Au fil des années, son visage avait pris des traits plus masculins, plus carrés, se défaisant peu à peu du côté rondouillard de l'enfance. Même son apparence générale avait changée. Il avait pris en muscle et avait grandi de quelques centimètres en peu de temps. Plusieurs même, songea Harry en évaluant la taille du blond d'après la sienne. Sa silhouette, par contre, était restée toujours aussi classieuse. Draco était une personne très prétentieuse et se moquait de toute personne n'étant de son avis ou de sa condition, se croyant supérieur à chacun. Pour les moins sûrs d'eux, il inspirait la crainte et la méfiance. Il était également très malin et rusé. Son comportement était assuré, suffisant. Il n'acceptait ni la défaite, ni la faiblesse, et il était d'une grande ténacité lorsqu'il s'agissait d'accomplir une tâche importante à ses yeux. Il égalait sans problème l'intelligence d'Hermione Granger, et tout deux faisaient une sorte de petite compétition pour savoir qui était le meilleur. Malfoy était confiant dans les valeurs que ses parents lui avaient inculquées dès son enfance et il était très attaché à sa famille. C'était sans surprise qu'il fut envoyé à Serpentard.

Harry se demanda soudain si vraiment la rumeur était exacte, comme quoi il était le Dieu du sexe à Poudlard. Le brun gardait cependant en tête les dires de sa meilleure amie, plus fiables, sur le fait que le Serpentard blond n'était en aucun cas un modèle de vertu. Le passe-temps favori du blond restait par-dessus tout de manipuler les gens comme bon lui semblait et bien évidemment, dans son propre intérêt. Secouant la tête discrètement, il détourna ses yeux sachant qu'il avait passé plus de temps que nécessaire à observer le Serpentard que les autres personnes présentes.

Plongeant dans ses pensées, il réalisa soudain qu'il était un peu jaloux concernant les différences notables entre lui et le blond. Lui était trop petit pour son âge alors que Malfoy devait avoisiner le mètre soixante-dix, le dépassant ainsi d'une tête et demi. En regardant Harry de plus près, on pouvait facilement le confondre avec un enfant d'une dizaine d'années tant il était chétif, et trop maigre selon les dires de l'infirmière scolaire, Pomfrey. Elle n'avait de cesse de lui répéter chaque année qu'il devait absolument manger plus sous peine d'avoir de fortes carences. Mais le brun lui avait répondu que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire étant donné qu'elle ne vivait pas avec les Dursley pendant les vacances, et qu'elle ne savait donc comment ils étaient avec leur neveu « adoré. » Habitué à la disette depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait gardé cette mauvaise habitude de manger peu, voire quasiment rien. De plus, malgré la pratique du Quidditch depuis ces quatre dernières années, ses muscles ne s'étaient pas tellement développés. Il arborait plus un physique d'androgyne que celui d'un garçon de quinze ans. Avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais qui lui descendaient un peu plus bas que les omoplates, cela n'arrangeait en rien à sa silhouette malingre. Il avait en effet décidé de les laisser pousser, sans raison particulière. Mais peut-être le fait que cela horripilait grandement sa « famille » y était pour quelque chose ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait appris à les aimer longs. Afin d'exaspérer encore plus son oncle et sa tante, il gardait une frange effilée qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Frange qu'il relevait sur le côté à l'aide d'une petite barrette en forme de fruit lui offrant une meilleure visibilité, dévoilant ainsi la mince cicatrice rouge qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Malgré les moqueries qu'il recevait quant à l'utilisation de ces barrettes, il s'en fichait. Il continuait à les mettre prétextant se démarquer ainsi des autres, même s'il préférait rester discret, voire se fondre dans la masse. Son visage aux traits fins et efféminés avait des yeux en amandes d'un beau vert émeraude, héritage de sa mère Lily. Et son teint se rapprochait plus du clair que du mat. Puisqu'il n'avait pas réellement le droit de sortir de la maison des Dursley à cause des nombreuses tâches ménagères intérieures, il lui était donc impossible de voir le soleil à sa guise, sauf durant les corvées dans le jardin.

Même son caractère avait quelque peu changé. Autrefois fonceur et tête brûlée, il était aujourd'hui plus posé et réfléchi. Mais il y avait aussi cette crainte qui persistait dans ses yeux depuis quelques temps déjà. Et depuis peu, il refusait qu'on le touche ou qu'on soit trop proche de lui, ou encore lorsque l'on empiétait sur son espace vital. Il tremblait un peu quand il était seul avec des personnes inconnues. Ou s'il y avait trop de monde autour de lui, il restait distant et dans un coin, refusant la compagnie. Avec ses plus proches amis, il était pareil et donc, les gens avaient la sensation qu'Harry essayait de mettre une sorte de distance entre eux et lui, comme pour se protéger de quelque chose dont ils ignoraient la raison. À chaque fois qu'on tentait d'aborder le sujet, le brun s'esquivait ou éludait les questions avant de détourner habilement la conversation sur un autre sujet. Et le plus troublant étaient les cernes qu'il affichait aussi, comme s'il ne dormait pratiquement plus les nuits, les passant éveillé sur son lit, à réfléchir à on ne sait quoi.

À l'inverse du blond, Harry portait des affaires ayant appartenues à son cousin, et qui étaient très souvent trois fois trop grandes pour lui, lui donnant l'air d'avoir enfilé un sac à patates. Néanmoins, et contrairement à sa Némésis, il avait un grand cœur, était généreux et gentil. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à être aussi sûr de lui ni même aussi courageux que ce qu'il laissait croire. Il était juste une personne sensible, peureuse quant à son avenir, ayant besoin d'amour et de bras pour le protéger des dangers. Il aspirait juste à une vie tranquille. Sans le moindre problème. Sans être reconnu par des journalistes après ses études à Poudlard. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il souhaitait pratiquer un métier simple comme par exemple, travailler avec des enfants ou dans une librairie. De même que, alors que le blond avait déjà vécu de nombreuses expériences sexuelles, lui n'avait rien expérimenté, même pas embrasser une quelconque personne.

Accrochant sa main droite à son bras gauche, il s'avança dans la pièce gentiment. Personne ne remarqua sa présence puisque chacun restait sur ses gardes pour voir si l'un d'entre eux allait attaquer. Ce fut grâce à l'intervention de la jeune fille blonde que tout le monde sembla se rendre compte que le brun était enfin arrivé.

« Salut Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Oh… Salut, je vais bien et toi… ? répondit le brun avec un double sens à sa question désireux de découvrir l'identité de la blonde.

- Bien, bien. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, je suis à Serdaigle et je suis l'amie de Ginny, lui répondit-elle en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Vas-y, installe-toi, il y a encore de la place.

- Il se passe quoi ici ? questionna Harry alors qu'il s'installait tout près d'elle.

- Ce n'est rien. Ce sont simplement les Joncheruines qui ont décidé de faire des caprices…

- Luna, combien de fois je dois te le répéter, les Joncheruines n'existent pas, s'interposa Hermione, exaspérée de devoir sans cesse le lui redire.

- Que tu crois !

- Harry, contente de te revoir, intervient Ginny avec un grand sourire.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir.

- Oui, excuse-moi Harry, fit alors Hermione en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au brun. Heureuse que tu sois enfin là, s'exclama-t-elle soucieuse quant à l'apparence de son ami après le séjour forcé chez sa famille, et effrayée à l'idée de le voir s'effondrer à tout moment. Je suppose que tu as remarqué leur présence, déclara la jeune fille en les désignant d'un simple signe de tête.

- Salut Hermione. C'est difficile de ne pas remarquer. T'as vu comment est Ron ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement suspect, plaisanta le brun avant de reprendre un ton plus sérieux. Mais je voulais savoir, pourquoi ils sont là ?

- Parce que… Ron, ça suffit. Tu ne vas pas non plus passer toutes les vacances d'été à les regarder comme s'ils allaient nous lancer des sortilèges impardonnables !

- On ne sait jamais Mione. On n'est jamais trop prudents avec ces vicieux Serpentards. Au fait, salut. Content que tu sois là ! lança le rouquin à Harry sans poser ses yeux bleus sur lui.

- Ouais. Salut à toi aussi.

- Qui traites-tu de vicieux Serpentards, la belette ? s'exclama soudain Pansy.

- Toi et tes potes, face de pékinois.

- Espèce de sale…

- Stop ! intervint Harry ne voulant pas qu'une dispute n'éclate dès les premières minutes de son arrivée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là, mais on m'a demandé de faire un effort pour éviter qu'une guerre civile n'éclate ici. Alors on va tout oublier de ce qui s'est passé durant ces quatre dernières années, et on repart sur de nouvelles bases, puisque j'ai l'impression que notre été va être commun. Ok ? »

Avec un peu d'appréhension, Harry reporta son attention sur Draco, espérant avoir du soutien de sa part. Ils restèrent de longues secondes à s'observer, cherchant le piège face à ce revirement soudain de la part du brun, avant que le blond ne hoche la tête en signe d'accord, n'ayant pas décelé le moindre signe d'un quelconque piège.

« Il a raison. Pour éviter que l'on devienne fou, vaut mieux se faire à l'idée dès maintenant, lâcha le Serpentard blond. Et puis, sérieusement, je pense ne pas pouvoir supporter tous les jours des disputes. Déjà que nous en avons durant l'année, évitons d'en avoir durant ces prochaines semaines.

- Mais Draco…

- Non Pansy. Draco a raison. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être tout le temps sur mes gardes, déclara Blaise avant de se lever et de tendre la main à Hermione. Salut, je m'appelle Blaise Zabini. À la rentrée, je serai en cinquième année à Poudlard et je suis chez les Serpentards, exposa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Enchantée, s'étonna Hermione avant de se reprendre. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis à Gryffondor et je rentrerai en cinquième année à Poudlard, imita-t-elle sous l'expression choquée de Ron.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire ami-ami avec eux, grogna le rouquin en sortant du petit salon. »

Sur ces paroles, il partit sans se retourner, claquant la porte fortement. Soupirant face à son côté gamin, Ginny secoua la tête avant de continuer les présentations. Lorsque tout le monde se fut présenté à nouveau, chacun reprit son activité première. Luna, Hermione et Ginny se mirent ensemble et parlèrent de choses et d'autres, alors que les autres reprenaient leur lecture ou leur discussion. Ne sachant que faire, Harry s'installa près de la fenêtre et se mit à observer l'extérieur, se perdant ainsi dans ses pensées.

_Ce n'est pas juste. Ils sont tous plus grand que moi. À croire qu'ils ont utilisé un sort pour grandir plus vite… Je devrais demander à Mione si elle connaît un truc dans le genre… Mouais, je doute qu'il en existe et même si c'est le cas, elle ne voudrait pas que je l'utilise… C'est vraiment frustrant… Et puis sérieux, pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore est venu me chercher mais sans donner de raison ? Il me traite encore comme un gamin… Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que Tante Pétunia a bien pu garder des affaires de maman… Mais il y a trop de monde ici pour voir ce que contient le carton, je le ferai plus tard… _

_J'hésite aussi de demander à Snape des infos sur elle, vu qu'ils se connaissaient d'après ce que Sirius et Remus m'ont en dit… Je ne risque pas de lui faire revivre de mauvais souvenirs ? Je ne sais pas, je sais plus où j'en suis... J'ai tellement envie de découvrir des choses concernant mes parents que je sais plus où donner de la tête. D'ailleurs, depuis quand cette obsession pour tout savoir sur eux m'est venu ? C'est vraiment trop bizarre tout ça… Je n'arrive pas à le croire, je perds complètement les pédales même dans mes pensées… Et aussi, que font-ils là ?... Ils ne sont pas censés être nos ennemis ?... Faut croire que non… Sans oublier que Draco est devenu plus sexy depuis notre dernière ren… con… tre… Non mais c'est quoi tout ça ?... Pourquoi est-ce que je pense un truc pareil tout d'un coup ?... Et d'où ça sort que je l'appelle par son prénom ?... Et que je le trouve sexy ?... Je suis carrément bon pour un hôpital psychiatrique moi… _

S'ébouriffant les cheveux à l'aide de ses deux mains, le brun ne remarqua pas le spectacle qu'il donnait aux occupants de la pièce. Chacun s'était peu à peu retourné vers lui suite à ses nombreux soupirs. Tous purent remarquer qu'il passait de l'incompréhension à l'exaspération, alors qu'en même temps une rougeur se propageait sur tout son visage, le rendant encore plus craquant et mignon. Du moins aux yeux des filles présentes dans la pièce. Après un énième soupir de la part d'Harry, Hermione ne tint plus et se leva pour aller voir ce que son ami avait. Elle arriva à sa hauteur en quelques enjambées puis posa sa main sur son épaule pour qu'il puisse lui faire face. L'effet produit se trouva être un sursaut et le Gryffondor repoussa violemment la main de son amie. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il remarqua que sa meilleure amie se tenait le poignet avec une certaine grimace de douleur.

« Je… Je suis désolé Mione. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal… J'étais juste… J'étais… Enfin… Dans mes pensées et… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Pardon, bredouilla Harry légèrement paniqué.

- C'est bon Harry, pas la peine d'en faire une affaire d'État. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité, donc ne t'inquiète pas. Ça passera vite.

- O… Ok… Sinon, tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Oui, savoir pourquoi tu soupires. Ça devient énervant à la longue, tu sais !

- Désolé… Je me rendais pas compte… Je… Je crois que je vais aller m'étendre un peu.

- Ouais, fais donc ça. On se voit plus tard. »

Alors qu'il passait la porte, il entendit juste la phrase de son amie avant que la porte ne les sépare. Soufflant pour se détendre un peu, le brun se redressa, n'ayant pas eu conscience de s'être posé contre le battant, et commença à faire quelques pas. Soudain, il se demanda où pouvaient bien se trouver les chambres. Grognant contre lui-même de ne pas avoir eu la brillante idée de demander, il retourna dans le petit salon. Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour s'y engouffrer timidement.

« Heu… Mione… Sont où les chambres ? questionna Harry avec les yeux détournés et les joues rosies d'embarras.

- Comme c'est étonnant ! railla Draco d'une voix traînante et un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Oh c'est bon hein… Ne commence pas, s'énerva Pansy en le fusillant d'un regard noir. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit avant ? On va passer nos vacances ensemble, et tu étais d'accord sur le fait que nous devions faire un effort pour s'entendre. Donc, pourquoi ne lui montrerais-tu pas où sont les chambres ? Puisque de nous tous, tu es celui qui connaît le mieux cet endroit. Vu que le professeur Snape est ton parrain, révéla la jeune fille avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Mmmpf… Traîtresse… Suis-moi le balafré, grogna alors le blond tandis que l'annonce du lien entre leur professeur honni et du jeune Prince des Serpentards laissa des Gryffondors plus que surpris. »

Suivant le blond avec une certaine crainte quant à son humeur changeante, Harry resta silencieux tout au long du trajet, observant et mémorisant le passage pour plus tard. Ils montèrent quelques étages, le brun en comptabilisa cinq, avant d'arriver devant une porte qui cachait sa nouvelle chambre. Se retenant de frissonner d'effroi face aux yeux gris scrutateurs de Malfoy, le Gryffondor l'ouvrit et découvrit une petite pièce. Sur le côté gauche, il vit une petite armoire incrustée dans un angle de la pièce. Face à celle-ci, un lit, à la literie vert pastel, se trouvait sous la fenêtre. Cette fenêtre avait des voilages au ton crème et laissait voir un petit jardin, traversé par une rivière y coulant tranquillement, situé derrière la demeure. De chaque côté du lit se trouvait une table de nuit où une lampe de chevet simple était posée. Devant le lit, il aperçut sa valise et ses quelques maigres affaires que Remus avait dû amener après l'avoir laissé avec les autres adolescents.

Du coin de l'œil, le brun remarqua, à sa droite, une autre porte donnant accès à une petite salle de bain au carrelage blanc. Une baignoire était installée dans un coin de la pièce et en face d'elle, un lavabo en dessous d'une pharmacie avec une porte en miroir. Il vit aussi une petite toilette non loin du lavabo mais il ne s'y attarda pas trop. Il reporta plutôt son attention sur la chambre et notamment, sur la présence du blond. Il essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait le laisser seul mais c'était visiblement peine perdue. Il resta donc debout, au milieu de la pièce, attendant qu'il soit seul. Cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes où il se sentit passer aux rayons X par les yeux gris de sa Némésis. Ne supportant plus d'être ainsi observé, il enroula ses bras autour de lui-même, voulant créer une sorte de mur pour se protéger. Malfoy finit par partir, sans doute lassé que le Gryffondor reste planté là à ne rien faire. Dès que la porte se ferma, Harry souffla un bon coup pour reprendre contenance avant de se décider à découvrir ce que contenait le carton de sa mère.

* * *

><p>Voilà le second chapitre :)<p>

Je sais, j'avais dit que je mettrais le suivant ce dimanche. La raison de cette publication est la suivante ; J'ai appris, aujourd'hui même, que je vais être occupée jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine et je ne veux pas vous faire attendre donc je poste aujourd'hui. En effet, entre mes études et mon travail, je n'aurai guère de temps pour m'atteler à la tâche de publier à la date initialement prévue. Considérez cet extra comme un petit kdo de noyël et de Nouvel An en retard ^^ Cependant, je précise que la prochaine fois sera soit le lundi 19 janvier, soit le 21 janvier. Tout dépendra de mon nouvel emploi du temps ais j'aurai plus de temps dès ce moment. Je répondrai toutefois à vos reviews directement (s'il y en a) dès que j'ai une petite seconde à moi. Les autres verront leurs réponses sur mon blog (dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil), donc je vous invite à y rendre une petite visite de temps en temps pour voir s'il n'y a pas votre réponse ;)

Sur ce, à la prochaine mes chers amis,

Sabou


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \*o*/

**Correcteur :** Phenix 260 (chapitres 1 à 3), The Great Victoria Grant (chapitres 1 à 7), Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille,

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis contente que ce second chapitre vous ait plu. Sans oublier toutes ces personnes m'ayant mise en follows et en favoris, je vous remercie grandement. Merci également à **Alycia Panther**, **Anahissa**, **shenendoahcalyssa**, **stormtrooper2**, **HiMaboroshi** et **Philou** pour reviews. Comme d'habitude, je tente de répondre à vos commentaires dans les plus brefs délais. Ceux n'étant pas inscrits sur le site, j'ai répondu à vos reviews sur mon blog, dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil. Je vous invite donc à vous y rendre pour jeter un œil à votre réponse :) Normalement, j'aurai dû vous publier ce troisième chapitre ce mercredi. Mais Virgo Slytherin, ma Bêta, m'a conseillé de le faire aujourd'hui. Donc j'ai suivi son conseil et me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre. Alors je vais vous laisser maintenant. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant que les deux premiers )

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Est-ce que tu regrettes ?<strong>_

_**Chapitre 03 : Le journal intime**_

_Je ne rêve pas ?... Il y avait bien les Serpentards présents en bas, dans le salon, avec Hermione et les autres ?... Je me demande bien comment Dumbledore a pu accepter leur présence ?! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Ce sont des Serpentards et de vrais roublards, ils sont prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour parvenir à leurs fins… J'ai encore des doutes sur leur sincérité mais comme je l'ai promis à Remus, je vais faire un effort et on verra ce qu'il adviendra par la suite. De plus, on est peut-être par encore à Poudlard mais je parie tout ce que j'ai que Snape se fera un malin plaisir à nous donner des punitions telle des devoirs supplémentaires, à défaut de pouvoir enlever des points… En tous les cas, comment cela se fait-il que Tante Pétunia ait des affaires de maman dans son armoire depuis toutes ces années ?... Et pourquoi elle me les donne seulement maintenant ?... Elle avait plusieurs fois l'occasion de me les donner... C'est nul, j'ai bien l'impression que jamais je n'aurais de réponses à mes questions... Bon, assez tergiversé, voyons voir ce qu'il y a dans ce carton…_

Une fois seul, et après avoir bien cogité, Harry s'empressa de déposer le petit carton, qu'il avait sorti de sa poche, sur le lit. Prenant sa baguette, il lança le contre sort sur l'objet qui reprit sa forme initiale. En effet, peu importait qu'il utilise la magie chez Snape. Le Ministère était seulement capable de détecter le lieu où la magie était utilisée et non par qui. Ainsi, il pourrait s'en servir tout au long de l'été, sans craindre de recevoir une lettre du Service des usages abusifs de la magie, comme cela fut le cas l'été précédant sa troisième année, suite à un malencontreux incident inoffensif avec sa Tante. Rien qu'à l'idée de se remémorer de sa perte de contrôle sur sa magie – suite aux propos injurieux sur ses parents – qui l'avait faite gonfler comme un ballon soufflé à l'hélium, puis de voleter gentiment dans Privet Drive alors que son oncle tentait de lui porter secours sans y parvenir, Harry rit tout seul. Reposant le bout de bois à ses côtés, il s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit. Un peu impatient, il sortit une à une les affaires que contenait le carton. Le premier objet qu'il prit entre ses mains fut une sorte de vieux carnet, d'après ce qu'il en put déduire en le retournant dans tous les sens. Haussant les épaules, il le posa à ses côtés. Curieux, il continua en sortant un autre livre qui, cette fois, était un album photo. Tournant les pages une à une, l'adolescent regarda les photos, vieillies par le temps pour certaines, représentant l'enfance de sa défunte mère et il finit par s'arrêter sur une le représentant lui-même, dans les bras de sa mère qui était aux côtés de son père. Deux autres personnes étaient également présentes. Sans doute ses grands-parents vu la ressemblance troublante qu'il y avait entre les yeux de la femme plus âgée – sûrement sa grand-mère maternelle – les siens et ceux de sa mère. La photo n'étant pas magique, les personnages étaient immobiles, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir tout l'amour qui émanait de chaque personne représentée dessus. Ils souriaient tous à l'objectif, heureux.

Caressant la photo du bout des doigts, le brun s'aperçut qu'un petit bout de papier sortait d'un coin de la couverture de l'album photo. Intrigué, il l'en extirpa et se mit à lire les quelques mots inscrits. C'était une adresse. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Harry regarda longuement ce papier avant de le déposer sur la table de chevet, décidant finalement de voir cela plus tard. Il replongea alors dans le carton, et dans le fond, il découvrit une robe, une veste en jean, un chapeau, des petites sandales et un petit sac. La robe blanche avait de fines bretelles et une coupe évasée, elle était légère. La veste en jean était d'un ton clair aux boutons argentés. Le chapeau en paille beige avait un petit nœud blanc pour décoration, et le petit sac était assorti avec le couvre-chef, coupé dans un tissu fin jaune pâle. Les chaussures étaient de simples sandales compensées en tissu blanc. En reprenant l'album photo, il en déduisit que cette tenue devait être la préférée de sa mère vu qu'elle était habillée ainsi sur plusieurs photographies.

Lorsqu'il souleva les habits pour les mettre de côté, Harry vit une vidéo tomber au sol dans un petit bruit plastique. La prenant dans ses mains, il remarqua qu'aucune inscription n'en indiquait le contenu. Il remarqua soudain qu'il y en avait plusieurs comme celle-ci au fond du carton. Aucune n'avait d'étiquette. Curieux, et après l'avoir maintes fois retournée, il se dit que cela devait sûrement être une partie de la vie de sa mère immortalisée sur ces supports. Se promettant de les visionner dès qu'il trouverait le matériel nécessaire, Harry se décida de la laisser de côté et prit plutôt le petit carnet qui semblait avoir pas mal servit au vue de l'état de détérioration. Ouvrant la couverture, il lut une écriture fine et légèrement penchée dans une encre bleue.

_Journal intime appartenant à Lily Evans_

Plusieurs fois Harry dut relire la phrase pour être sûr que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était réel mais à force, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ce journal intime _appartenait bel et bien à sa mère_. Souriant, il se mit alors à parcourir les premières pages en réalisant que l'écriture était enfantine, maladroite, le type d'écriture qu'a un enfant vers l'âge de huit voire neuf ans. Un peu gêné de lire les pensées intimes de sa mère dans un premier temps, l'adolescent passa outre cet embarras en déclarant qu'elle lui aurait dit à haute voix tout ce que contenait ce carnet, si elle était toujours vivante et à ses côtés. Rasséréné de penser ainsi, il continua sa lecture. Passant les pages rapidement, le brun remarqua assez vite que l'écriture mûrissait. Son auteur prenait de l'assurance et grandissait. Alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement pour commencer sa lecture, un énorme boum se fit entendre. Sursautant, l'adolescent ferma le livre, le prit avec lui, ainsi que la vidéo, et se dirigea vers la source du bruit à grandes enjambées.

Essoufflé d'avoir marché si rapidement, Harry ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle il pensait que le bruit avait résonné. Au sol, devant la bibliothèque, il découvrit Nott, entouré de livres, assis par terre et se massant le crâne douloureux avec une grimace. Debout, à ses côtés, Luna tenait un livre dans sa main, stoppée en plein mouvement. Elle gardait ses yeux bleus globuleux fixés sur un point invisible, oubliant les autres jeunes gens derrière elle. Personne ne bougea lorsque Blaise se leva pour aider son ami, se retenant avec peine de rire. Les autres secouèrent la tête avant de reprendre leur place initiale. Roulant des yeux en constatant que rien de grave n'était arrivé, sauf peut-être un mal de crâne et quelques bosses pour Nott, le brun s'installa dans un fauteuil un peu éloigné pour se replonger dans sa lecture. Une fois bien assis, il remarqua seulement maintenant la vidéo prise inconsciemment dans ses mains. Hésitant un instant, il finit par lever ses yeux, chercha un moment autour de lui avant de repérer sa cible qui aidait à ranger les livres tombés sur Nott. Gardant pour soi le fait qu'elle n'avait pas à aider à les remettre sur les étagères puisqu'elle n'avait rien fait, le Gryffondor attendit patiemment qu'Hermione termine sa tâche. Lorsqu'elle se réinstalla dans son siège, il décida de lui poser une question.

« Mione, tu saurais s'il y a une télévision ici ? demanda-t-il en montrant la cassette dans sa main.

- Une quoi ? Tu racontes quoi encore comme inepties, Potter ? Comme s'il pouvait y en avoir une dans ces lieux, s'exclama vivement Millicent Bulstrode, mauvaise.

- Oui, il y en a une, répondit calmement Hermione. Elle se trouve derrière les deux portes de la bibliothèque. Je l'ai trouvée par hasard alors que je cherchais un livre intéressant à lire… Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Tu veux voir un film ? demanda la brunette, ne faisant pas de cas du regard colérique de Bulstrode.

- Quoi ? Non… Je demandais juste par curiosité, déclara Harry, reprenant le journal dans ses mains avec l'intention de le lire.

- Potter, soupira Pansy.

- Harry, il s'appelle Harry. Alors pour l'amour de Dieu, on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms, parce qu'entendre toute la journée nos noms de famille va me rendre dingue, s'écria soudainement Hermione sur un ton rude. Donc Pansy, utilise son prénom, ça ne va pas t'écorcher la bouche ! D'ailleurs, je t'ai appelée avec le tien et je n'en suis pas morte !

- Oh… Du calme le castor, tu n'as pas à lui parler comme ça, gronda aussitôt Malfoy.

- Laisse Draco, je peux très bien me défendre toute seule, interrompit la Serpentard avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. Donc je disais… Harry, exagérant bien sur le prénom du brun. C'est quoi ce rectangle noir sur tes genoux ?

- Ben… C'est une vidéo, lui répondit le jeune homme.

- C'est tout ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans ? Et c'est quoi une _vidéo_, d'abord ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est qui cet _amour de Dieu_ dont tu as parlé Grang… Hermione ?

- Très chère Pansy, dans le monde des moldus, lorsqu'on veut implorer la pitié de quelqu'un, on dit cette expression « Pour l'amour de Dieu. » On peut aussi dire « Au nom de Dieu » qui, dans ce cas-là, veut surtout exprimer une utilisation pour renforcer une demande plus pressante, répondit la Gryffondor, agacée.

- Euh… Ouais. Ok. Merci pour ce cours d'expression moldue Mione, mais les cours ne reprennent qu'en septembre, alors laisse-nous au moins profiter des vacances avant, lâcha Ginny, un brin moqueuse.

- Je n'en demandais pas tant Grang… Hermione, marmonna Parkinson. Alors Pot… Harry, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans ? Et c'est quoi d'abord, une _vidéo_ ?

- Désolé Pansy mais non, je ne sais pas ce que contient cette vidéo. Et une vidéo c'est un support où se trouve un film. C'est comme les photographies animées des sorciers, sauf qu'il y a le son et que ça ne passe pas en boucle pendant des années…

- Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à regarder cette vitruc avec la tétruc, suggéra soudainement Luna.

- Bonne idée. Harry, donne-la-moi, je vais la mettre dans le magnétoscope, fit Hermione en se levant et ne relevant pas les noms moldus écorchés par la jeune blonde.

- Vous allez arrêter de dire des mots qu'on ne comprend pas ? s'emporta soudain Draco, énervé de participer à une conversation où le sens de certains mots lui échappait.

- Au lieu de vous expliquer avec des mots, on va le faire avec des gestes, soupira alors Hermione. Harry, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide… C'est étonnant qu'il y ait une invention moldue chez lui, je le voyais pas du genre à en avoir, faudra que j'essaye de découvrir pourquoi il a ça, marmonna ensuite la jeune fille pour elle-même. »

Hésitant un peu, Harry finit par se lever puis aida son amie. Il lui tendit la vidéo et, pendant le temps qu'elle l'insérait dans la fente prévue à cet effet, il chercha des yeux la télécommande, la trouvant finalement rangée sur le côté de l'écran de télévision, comme chaque utilisateur de téléviseur fait afin de ne pas égarer le précieux petit boîtier. Tous deux retournèrent ensuite s'assoir dans les fauteuils alors que les autres s'étaient affairés à les placer de façon à se retrouver face à l'écran. Tandis que la Gryffondor se faisait la réflexion qu'il manquait le pop-corn, la vidéo se mit en route. Durant quelques secondes l'écran resta noir. Quand tout à coup, tous virent une image en gros plan sur une fillette âgée d'à peine six ans, ayant quelques taches de peinture sur le visage.

Elle souriait à pleines dents et on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'il en manquait deux ou trois. Ses cheveux roux emmêlés étaient attachés sommairement par un chouchou bleu à paillettes qui semblait sur le point de tomber. Sa tenue, elle, qui se composait d'un tee-shirt sans manches jaune pâle avec une capuche bleue claire et un short assorti, semblaient dans un piteux état avec toutes ces traces de saletés, de boue et de substances non identifiées par endroit. Ses chaussures non plus n'avaient pas l'air très frais. Tout comme son accoutrement, ses mains arboraient divers coloris, notamment de la peinture rouge sur les doigts. Elle était assise sur un banc et face à elle se trouvait une feuille avec des personnages grossièrement dessinés.

Ce qui marqua l'ensemble des adolescents fut les yeux rieurs de la fillette. Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude et chacun d'entre eux se tourna vers le propriétaire de ce même éclat vert. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Harry quand il comprit que la petite fille de la vidéo, qu'ils étaient en train de regarder, n'était autre que sa mère. Un malaise s'installa aussitôt dans la pièce. Personne n'osait dire un mot. Le film continua sur une partie de cache-cache entre Lily et une deuxième petite fille blonde, qui devait probablement être sa sœur Pétunia, l'aînée des sœurs Evans. Alors qu'elles se coursaient toutes les deux après le cache-cache, l'aînée tomba brusquement sur sa cadette puis se mit en devoir de la chatouiller, la faisant ainsi hurler de rire et se rouler dans la terre, salissant encore plus leurs vêtements. Ne sachant que faire, Hermione décida soudainement de mettre la vidéo sur pause pour pouvoir parler tranquillement avec son meilleur ami.

« Harry, je crois qu'on va te laisser continuer à regarder ce film seul, décida-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que tu as beaucoup de chose à voir. Et je trouve que c'est assez inapproprié et déplacé qu'on la regarde tous alors que cela ne concerne que toi... Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux qu'on te laisse seul ? demanda-t-elle inquiète quant à sa non-réaction sur la vidéo ou ses paroles prononcées tantôt.

- Non, c'est bon, assura alors le Gryffondor, la rassurant tant bien que mal. Je la regarderai une autre fois. On a qu'à… Euh… Qu'à zapper et voir si on trouve quelque chose d'intéressant qui est transmis, lui répondit finalement Harry d'une voix lointaine.

- Tu es sûr ? Parce que tu sais, on peut te laisser seul…

- Mione, interrompit Ginny, lui faisant ainsi comprendre de ne pas insister.

- En tout cas, cette petite fille est vraiment trop chou. Ta mère était vraiment mignonne petite, alors je n'ose imaginer comment elle est devenue une fois adulte, déclara Luna alors qu'elle faisait dodeliner sa tête de droite à gauche en fredonnant une mélodie, avec des yeux rêveurs. »

Souriant gentiment à Luna pour le compliment, il fit comprendre à sa meilleure amie que cela ne le dérangeait pas de la regarder plus tard, lorsqu'il serait seul. Même les Serpentards n'avaient osé ouvrir la bouche pour s'exprimer. Au moins, ils avaient eu la décence de se taire au lieu de faire une remarque telle que celles dites à Poudlard. Hermione hocha la tête, appuya sur stop pour arrêter la vidéo et commença à zapper les chaînes, cherchant une qui intéresserait tout le monde. Les autres furent impressionnés de voir cette invention fonctionner sans magie. Néanmoins, aucun ne fit de commentaire, ne voulant pas montrer par là qu'ils étaient curieux et intéressés par ce que les moldus réussissaient à inventer. N'y tenant plus, Pansy demanda finalement comment cela fonctionnait avec les joues rouges d'embarras. S'attendant à des moqueries de la part des Gryffondors, ils furent médusés d'en n'avoir aucune ni même de remarques désagréables sur leur curiosité et leur ignorance du monde Moldu. Avec toute la patience que la brunette possédait, elle expliqua calmement le fonctionnement de ces appareils électriques.

Pendant ce temps, Harry ressortit le journal intime de sa mère et se mit à le lire tranquillement. Les premières pages racontaient simplement la rencontre qu'elle avait faite avec un certain Severus Snape. Tous deux s'étaient rencontrés par hasard. Dès leur première rencontre, il lui affirma qu'elle était une sorcière. Un peu mécontente, Lily lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas très gentil de dire cela aux gens. Au début, elle trouvait qu'il était un garçon un peu fou de croire une chose pareille, mais qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé un ami qui comprenait sa différence et sa solitude, alors que les autres enfants de l'école étaient méchants avec elle. Suite à cela, ils se lièrent d'amitié. Sur plusieurs pages, elle détaillait sa vie entre les cours, la maison et les jeux qu'elle faisait avec son nouvel ami, lui parlant souvent du monde des sorciers. Cette routine dura plusieurs années jusqu'à ce que le brun arrive au moment de la réception de la fameuse lettre d'admission pour l'école de sorcellerie à Poudlard, ainsi que Severus qui avait également reçu la sienne. Le brun découvrit alors les dires que l'aînée avait lancés à sa cadette par jalousie.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi Pétunia est méchante avec moi depuis que j'ai reçu la lettre pour l'école. Avant, on jouait souvent ensemble. Je suis triste qu'elle me regarde bizarrement, comme si elle voulait me faire passer un message mais que je ne sais pas quoi. Et aussi, elle dit du mal de Sevy alors qu'il n'a rien fait. Pourquoi elle ne peut pas le laisser tranquille ? Il ne sait même pas pourquoi elle s'en prend à lui comme ça. Il m'a demandé mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai juste dit que ça finirait par lui passer avec le temps, mais je crois que je me trompais. Au contraire, ça a empiré de jour en jour. Pauvre Sevy. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toute. Même Papa et Maman ne savent pas quoi faire pour qu'elle se calme. Ils pensent peut-être que si je vais à Poudlard, ça nous fera du bien à toutes les d'être un peu séparées. Mais j'ai quand même peur d'aller toute seule dans un lieu inconnu. Heureusement que Sevy sera là, avec moi, comme il me l'a promis…_

_o0o_

_Aujourd'hui, elle a osé dire que j'étais un monstre. Je lui ai dit que je n'en n'étais pas un et que c'était horrible de dire ça. Mais elle a continué à dire que j'étais un monstre, tout comme Sevy, et qu'on était tous les deux des cinglés. Elle a aussi dit que c'était mieux pour les gens anormaux qu'on soit séparés des normaux, pour pouvoir assurer leur sécurité. J'ai voulu pleurer quand elle a dit ça. Alors je lui ai répondu qu'en fait, avant, elle ne pensait pas que Poudlard était une école de monstres quand elle avait écrit au directeur pour le supplier de la prendre comme élève. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me taper dessus. Heureusement que Papa est rentré juste à temps. Je la déteste. Elle n'est plus ma sœur. Je ne lui parle plus du tout à partir de maintenant. Je vais le dire à Sevy pour qu'il fasse la même chose et qu'il fasse attention à Pétunia. Pis de toute façon, je sais que Sevy ne l'aime pas, elle est méchante et elle se moque tout le temps de lui. En tous les cas, c'est drôle d'être avec lui. Il est assez maladroit. J'ai aussi appris qu'il avait quelques difficultés à se faire des amis. C'est triste. Mais je lui ai assuré que je serais son amie pour toujours. Il a souri et je trouve que ça lui va mieux le sourire que le regard triste. Alors je vais faire en sorte qu'il ait toujours le sourire pour qu'il ne soit plus abattu…_

_o0o_

_Le château est immense. Il est très beau. Encore plus beau que ce que Sevy m'a décrit. Et le voir en traversant le lac sur des barques, c'était magique avec toutes ces lumières et le reflet dans l'eau. J'ai hâte que les cours commencent demain. Mais je suis quand même un peu triste d'avoir dû quitter Papa et Maman sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, et même que Pétunia elle m'a même pas dit au revoir. Tant pis pour elle, j'écrirai des lettres qu'à Papa et Maman avec ma nouvelle chouette Carly. C'est Papa qui me l'a achetée quand on était au Chemin de Traverse. Il m'a fait la surprise d'une belle chouette bleue nuit. En plus, dans le Poudlard Express, avec Sevy, on a rencontré deux types qui s'appelaient James Potter et Sirius Black. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que l'ambiance était assez tendue entre nous. Pour la répartition, j'ai eu peur quand le professeur McGonagall m'a appelée. Après avoir entendu mon nom, je suis allée vers elle, je me suis assise sur un tabouret et elle a mis le Choixpeau magique sur ma tête. C'était très étrange. Il me parlait, me disant où je pouvais aller parce qu'il hésitait entre les maisons de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Et après, il décide que je dois aller à Gryffondor. Plus tard, c'est au tour de Sevy de savoir où il va aller. Quand je le vois se diriger vers Serpentard, je suis un peu déçue que Sevy aille là-bas mais j'espère qu'on restera ami tous les deux. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés parce qu'on fait partie de deux maisons différentes. Il est mon meilleur ami et celui qui m'a beaucoup parlé du monde de la Magie…_

Et c'était ainsi tout au long de sa scolarité. Harry apprit qu'elle avait été une très bonne élève. Surtout en potions et en sortilèges. Que ses professeurs l'appréciaient beaucoup. Principalement celui de potions, un certain Horace Slughorn, faisant même partie du « Club de Slug » comme elle l'avait appelé. Harry découvrit aussi ce que sa mère pensait réellement de son père jusqu'en cinquième année. D'après elle, il était très arrogant, effronté, suffisant, quelque peu cruel et avait une réputation de fauteur de troubles et de briseurs de règles, lui valant de nombreuses retenues. En lisant ce passage, l'adolescent lança un regard à Hermione par-dessus le livre, se disant qu'ils avaient vécu la même situation durant ces quatre dernières années, à quelques détails près. Souriant, il reprit sa lecture. Il lut que son père passait beaucoup trop souvent sa main dans les cheveux pour lui donner l'air de descendre d'un balai. Qu'il regardait toujours derrière lui pour voir si les filles avaient les yeux sur lui, et jouait tout le temps avec le Vif d'Or « emprunté » appartenant à l'école. Et que ces seuls centres d'intérêts étaient le Quidditch et frimer. Par contre, elle reconnaissait qu'il était un très bon attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mais elle n'aimait pas le fait que James l'aime puisqu'elle ne le supportait pas. Elle ne supportait pas non plus lorsque Sirius et James s'en prenaient à Severus par surprise.

Le brun put également connaître l'avis de sa mère concernant les amis de son père. À savoir que pour Sirius, il avait beau être brillant dans ses études et populaire, il était tout de même hautain et tout aussi arrogant que James. Que tous les deux appelaient Severus d'un surnom humiliant qui était « Servilus » et qui la mettait hors d'elle parce qu'ils s'en prenaient toujours à son meilleur ami. Harry lut juste quelques phrases concernant Remus Lupin qui résumait le fait qu'il était le plus calme de la bande et aussi le plus studieux. Elle avait été du même avis que les professeurs lorsqu'ils l'avaient désigné Préfet pour qu'il puisse avoir une bonne influence sur ses amis. Mais le contraire se passa puisqu'il ne les reprenait que rarement sur leurs facéties. L'humeur joviale d'Harry sur la découverte des anciens amis de ses parents se transforma rapidement en colère à la lecture du nom du traître Peter Pettigrow. Il lut qu'en fait, il vouait un culte pour James et Sirius mais n'était pas à leur niveau. Il était du même avis que sa mère concernant cet homme. Il était un être assez bizarre, mettant les gens plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, se méfiant sans cesse de lui, comme s'il dégageait une aura sombre.

_Tu avais raison sur lui, maman. Raison de ne pas lui faire confiance… Il vous a trahis en révélant votre cachette auprès de Voldemort. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, on serait tous réunis ici, aujourd'hui… _

Songea le Gryffondor, la gorge serrée en retenant avec peine les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. À plusieurs reprises, il lut que sa mère avait remarqué que son meilleur ami, Severus, éprouvait des sentiments plus forts que de l'amitié envers elle. Cependant, pensant se tromper, Lily préféra ne rien dire ni même tenter d'en savoir plus, déclarant qu'elle s'imaginait sûrement quelque chose qui ne devait avoir lieu. Lire cet aveu le fit frissonner d'effroi d'imaginer mentalement une relation entre sa mère et son professeur de potions honni. Après cette confidence choquante pour le jeune adolescent, Harry continua sa lecture pour tomber sur le moment où l'amitié entre sa mère et Severus cessa.

_Je ne sais pas ce que ces deux benêts ont contre Sevy mais ils lui cherchent tout le temps des ennuis. Ce sont des jeux d'enfants, ne peuvent-ils pas grandir un peu ma parole ? Nous avons tout de même quinze ans maintenant. Il serait grand temps de cesser ces enfantillages, non ? Aujourd'hui, cela a été la goutte d'eau de trop. Ils ont osé lui lancer un sort, le faisant ainsi léviter pour simplement l'humilier devant tout le monde. Tout ça parce que Monsieur Sirius Black s'ennuyait. Je suis intervenue mais je crois que je n'aurai pas dû. Severus m'a lancé un tel regard que je suis restée pétrifiée sur place. Et là, soudain, il me dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Pire. Que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe... Oh comme j'ai eu envie de lui donner une gifle ! Je me suis retenue de le faire ainsi que de pleurer mais je ne voulais pas lui laisser voir qu'il m'avait touchée. Il m'a tellement déçue que même lorsque j'écris ce souvenir, mes larmes continuent de couler sur mes joues et tombent sur le papier, trempant l'encre…_

_Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il m'a prise par le bras et nous as emmenés dans une salle vide, je me suis laissée faire parce que je ne voulais pas m'énerver devant les gens. Personne n'était censé connaître le contenu de notre discussion. Une fois arrivés, nous sommes restés un moment en silence avant qu'il ne le brise en s'excusant de m'avoir insultée, que cela lui avait simplement échappé sous la colère. Ces explications m'ont encore plus irritée. Je lui ai dit qu'il était trop tard, que le mal était déjà fait. Je lui ai aussi dit que pendant toutes ces années, je lui avais trouvé des excuses, qu'aucun de mes amis ne comprenait pourquoi j'acceptais encore de lui parler. Pour le provoquer et lui faire mal comme il m'en avait fait, j'ai également dit que lui et ses chers amis de Serpentard seraient de futurs Mangemorts au service de Voldemort… Je pensais qu'il allait réagir mais rien. Il n'a rien fait. Il ne s'est même pas défendu pour démentir. Il s'est juste contenté de détourner la tête, évitant mon regard en serrant les poings et en tressaillant au nom du Lord. Ma dernière phrase pour lui a été qu'il ne niait même pas que les futurs Mangemorts avaient l'ambition de le devenir plus tard. Déçue et triste d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami, je suis partie. Le laissant seul dans la salle vide. Cette nuit-là, je n'ai fait que pleurer. Depuis, nous ne nous sommes plus jamais adressés la parole…_

Harry perçu la grande tristesse de sa mère face à cette amitié brisée. Même si par la suite, il lui avait supplié à de nombreuses reprises de lui pardonner, elle avait toujours refusé de le faire. C'est aussi à ce moment que la vision qu'elle avait de James changea peu à peu. Passant plus de temps avec les jeunes hommes, ils l'acceptèrent rapidement dans leur groupe, même si tous les secrets ne furent dévoilés. Comme le fait que Remus soit un loup-garou ou que les Maraudeurs s'étaient entraînés pour devenir des Animagi, énuméra Harry dans sa tête. Elle découvrit d'autres facettes de ceux-ci. Elle vit, qu'effectivement, Remus était très studieux. Ils se rapprochèrent beaucoup, au grand dam des autres voulant faire des farces à la place d'étudier, ou tout simplement par jalousie pour l'un d'eux, d'après ce qu'elle ressentait et ce que lui rapportait le loup-garou. Lily découvrit également que Sirius et James étaient des amis très loyaux, au grand cœur, toujours prêts à aider leurs amis dans le besoin. Et avec le temps, ils finirent par s'assagir gentiment.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du Gryffondor lorsqu'il lut comment son père faisait pour que Lily le remarque jusqu'au jour de leur mise en couple officielle. Comment il avait fait pour qu'il soit le seul qu'elle regarde. Comment il s'était comporté quand elle parlait avec d'autres hommes. Il se retint d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il lut qu'en vérité, elle faisait exprès de l'ignorer pour provoquer sa jalousie. Finalement, ses parents avaient joué au jeu du chat et de la souris, pensa le brun en secouant la tête avec un grand sourire. Même les fiançailles furent décrites. Après que James ait eu la permission de son futur beau-père, sa mère écrivit qu'il avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises sa demande, pour finalement lui demander sa main lors d'une soirée avec tous leurs amis. Pour toute réponse, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras en larmes, répétant oui comme une litanie.

Ce qui réchauffa le cœur d'Harry, ce fut la description du mariage de ses parents. Fermant les yeux, il s'imagina l'arcade enroulée d'un voilage blanc avec un gros bouquet de roses blanches au centre et deux autres, plus petits, sur les côtés. Le tapis blanc allant de l'autel à la dernière rangée de chaises pour les invités. La brise soufflant légèrement. Les oiseaux chantant doucement comme pour ne pas perturber cet instant magique. Les nombreux invités habillés avec des smokings, de belles robes et des chapeaux plus extravagants les uns que les autres. Les commentaires que chacun faisait sur la cérémonie. Il imagina son père attendant nerveusement que sa future promise n'arrive, avec à ses côtés, Sirius et Remus tentant de le calmer, lui répétant qu'elle viendrait mais que comme toutes les mariées, elle se faisait désirer. Et tout d'un coup, toute l'assemblée se retournait d'un même mouvement lorsque la marche nuptiale se faisait entendre, laissant place à la mariée.

C'est là qu'Harry la vit, plus radieuse encore que sur les photos. Elle marchait au rythme de la mélodie en compagnie de son père. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés, lui donnant un petit air bohème, et attachés par quelques fleurs blanches ici et là tout en laissant la plus grande partie de la chevelure détachée sur le côté. Un voile blanc recouvrait tout le haut de son corps, sa tête et son visage. Sa robe blanche était coupée par un ruban rose pâle où une fleur décorait la taille du côté gauche, pour ensuite se nouer dans le dos. Le bustier aux fines bretelles lui arrivait dans le creux des reins et était orné de perles et de dentelles magnifiques. Le tissu de la robe était une mousseline mélangée à du satin avec quelques fleurs blanches piquées sur ladite mousseline, et le tout était complété par une traîne courte. Dans les mains de la mariée, un bouquet de lys blancs, les fleurs préférées de sa mère, ce qu'il découvrit plus tard. Lily avait retranscrit tellement de détails qu'un instant il se crut être à leurs côtés, mais il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par des rires sonores qui le firent sursauter.

Agacé d'avoir été dérangé, il se replongea aussitôt dans le journal. Cette fois, c'était la vie de ses parents qui était retranscrite par sa mère. Leurs années de bonheur malgré la guerre qui faisait rage. La joie qu'ils ressentirent lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'elle était enceinte. Comment James et Sirius avaient fêté cette nouvelle avec de l'alcool sous les regards réprobateurs de Remus et Lily. Mais les craintes quant à la menace de Voldemort à l'encontre de leur enfant furent également inscrites. Harry découvrit ainsi les sentiments que ressentirent ses parents face à toute cette situation. Le fait qu'ils devaient rester cachés pour le protéger. La peur de ne pouvoir profiter pleinement de la vie avec leur enfant. La tristesse de ne pouvoir le voir grandir, de le voir évoluer, si jamais ils étaient retrouvés. Et là, il vit les dernières phrases écrites par sa mère, peu avant son sacrifice par amour…

_Mon très cher fils, si tu lis mon journal, c'est que nous sommes certainement décédés ton père et moi. Tout d'abord, pardonne-nous de t'avoir laissé seul. Nous ne le voulions aucunement. Je regrette tant de ne pouvoir être à tes côtés, à sécher tes larmes, ou tout simplement voir tes premiers pas. De ne pouvoir répondre aux questions sur les relations amoureuses – ton père n'aurait vraiment pas pu t'aider sur ce sujet, ce n'est pas son domaine de prédilection – que tu te poses. De ne pouvoir être présente lors de ton premier chagrin d'amour. De ne pouvoir faire le repas pour rencontrer la femme ou l'homme que tu auras choisi, pour la première fois. De n'avoir la possibilité de t'accompagner à ton mariage avec la personne que ton cœur aura choisi. De n'avoir la chance d'apprendre à connaître ta future moitié ainsi que vos enfants._

_Ton père regrette de ne pouvoir te voir voler sur un vrai balai, ni savoir quel serait ton niveau ou si tu aurais hérité de son don – depuis ta naissance, il n'arrête pas de le clamer à tout va – et de t'enseigner l'art du vol. Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas mais tu as déjà volé. Ton parrain, Sirius, t'avait offert un balai-jouet à ton premier anniversaire et c'était de loin ton cadeau préféré. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu étais content. À peine un an et déjà tu filais dans la pièce. Bon, il ne s'élevait pas à plus de soixante centimètres de hauteur mais tu as failli tuer le chat. Par ailleurs, tu as cassé le vase horrible que ta Tante m'avait offert à Noël. Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, je ne t'en blâme pas. De toute façon, ton père trouvait cela amusant, et a déclaré que tu deviendrais sûrement un grand joueur de Quidditch. Bien entendu, nous avons dû enlever tous les bibelots du salon et nous devions te surveiller de près à chaque fois que tu faisais un tour avec. Et j'ai installé des coussins sur le sol de peur que tu ne tombes. S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas. Je suis une mère. Je ne pensais qu'à te protéger. _

_Outre ce merveilleux souvenir, ton père regrette aussi de ne pouvoir aller « botter le cul à ce cher Servilus pour oser te coller sans arrêt » si cela s'avère vrai. De ne pouvoir t'aider avec tes leçons ou à apprendre de nouveaux sorts. De ne pouvoir entendre tous tes déboires, tes impressions concernant Poudlard. De ne pouvoir être présent lors de la remise des diplômes, à la fin de tes sept ans d'études. De ne pouvoir te donner lui-même sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il hérita lui-même de son père. Pardonne-nous de ne pouvoir être présents lors de ta rentrée scolaire, ni de ne pouvoir recevoir ton courrier nous annonçant dans quelle maison tu es, … _

_Il y a tellement de regrets qu'il serait vraiment trop long de tous les énumérer. J'espère que Sirius et Remus sont là pour toi, pour t'aider dans les moments difficiles… Et même si j'étais fâchée avec Sevy, j'ai fini par lui pardonner – c'est ce que font les vrais amis, non ? – avec le temps… Qu'ils soient tous trois-là et ce, qu'importe la raison. J'aimerai aussi que tu les considères un peu comme ta famille – tu dois entendre ton père faire une syncope en mettant « Severus » et le mot « famille » dans la même phrase, j'imagine – mais ce sont de fidèles amis, prêts à tout pour leurs proches et ils ont un grand cœur. _

_Dis-leurs… Excuse-moi… En écrivant ces quelques lignes, mes larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes et font couler l'encre… Dis-leurs que nous veillons sur vous depuis les Cieux. Que nous les aimons beaucoup – enfin seulement Sirius et Remus de la part de ton père – mais moi, je compte Sevy également. Dis-leurs… Que malgré les dires d'autrui, vous serez une famille, atypique certes, mais tellement unie. Je te vois déjà froncer les sourcils en lisant cette phrase. Pourtant, je sais que vous serez très heureux, tous les quatre. Tu peux les considérer comme tes parents… Je vois très bien Severus comme un bon père de famille. Pour Remus, je dirais qu'il ressemblerait plus à une mère-poule. Et pour Sirius… Je suppose que même une fois devenu adulte, il ne s'est pas départit de son côté plaisantin ?... Si c'est le cas, je le verrais comme un adolescent récalcitrant et un formidable grand frère pour toi… Pardonne-moi. Je commence à partir loin en vous imaginant ensemble. Néanmoins, pour comprendre pourquoi je dis tout cela, dis-toi simplement que c'est mon intuition de mère qui parle…_

_Avant que j'oublie, tu sais… Je ne l'ai jamais dit às ton père, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, – et James ne verra jamais ces mots, heureusement – mais j'ai eu des sentiments plus fort que de l'amitié envers Severus… Je t'en prie, ne me juge pas. C'est mon cœur qui parlait pour moi à cette époque. Cependant, le jour où il me traita de Sang-de-Bourbe, je me suis sentie trahie, blessée. Avec le recul, je me suis dit qu'il avait raison lorsqu'il tenta de se faire pardonner. Cette insulte lui avait échappée par mégarde, sous le coup de la colère et je regrette d'être partie fâchée. Alors s'il te plaît, peux-tu lui transmettre ce message ? Dis-lui que je lui pardonne, que je ne lui en ai jamais voulu finalement. Je suis juste déçue qu'il ait rejoint Voldemort – et non, je n'ai pas peur de dire son nom ni même de l'écrire – mais que je comprends son acte. Et qu'il est temps de tourner la page sur notre passé et se concentrer sur l'avenir. Qu'il faut qu'il ouvre les yeux et l'amour avec un grand « A » lui tombera dessus sans crier gare… Après toutes ces révélations, je vais terminer cette lettre avec ces quelques mots qui sauront te rassurer lorsque tes doutes prendront le dessus. Lorsque tu te sentiras perdu. Lorsque tu ne sauras vers qui te tourner dans les moments difficiles. Des mots qui te permettront de reprendre courage pour affronter tous les obstacles, avec l'aide de tes amis._

_Comme le disait mon auteur préféré, nous ne voyons pas de plus bel endroit pour te dire adieu qu'au milieu de ces mots remarquables de notre ami Ralph Waldo. Des mots de vérité et d'indépendance qui parcourent ce si rare chemin de la tendresse et de l'amitié, des mots qui nous font tant penser à toi. Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, tu sauras probablement pourquoi nous ne pourrons jamais être à tes côtés, mais je ne veux pas que tu verses de larmes sur nous. La nature à sa propre musique Harry, et rare sont ceux qui prennent le temps d'en écouter les notes. J'ai donc choisi un lieu où je sais que ces accords seront purs et mélodieux, pour retourner à la terre où toute vie commence et où tous les chemins finissent par se croiser à nouveau._

_Sache bien que nous reconnaîtrons le bruit de tes pas qui approchent et lorsque tu seras là, nous te demanderons, comme le suggérait Emerson, quand deux amis se retrouvent après une séparation, quels cieux se sont éclaircis pour vous, mon ami ? Nous avons hâte de t'entendre parler de toutes tes luttes, de ton amour, de tes amis, de tes enfants, de tes petits-enfants, de tes victoires petites et grandes. Tu nous diras, j'espère, que tu as vécu pleinement chaque jour, en demeurant fidèle à ce que tu es. Nous t'écouterons parler de tes amours, de tes rires et de tes larmes, de tes jeux et de tes peines, du plaisir que tu as pris dans chaque levé de soleil, de ta gratitude pour chaque étoile aperçue dans le ciel. Tu nous diras, j'espère, que chaque instant de ta vie fut aussi magnifique que de dire adieu à un nouvel ami ou bonjour à un vieil ami, aussi magnifique que de monter tout en haut d'une montagne ou peut-être même, que de tomber amoureux…._

_Voilà, j'ai dit tout ce que je désirais. Oh… Tu sais… Si tout ceci n'avait eu lieu, j'aurais vraiment aimé te donner une petite sœur... Je t'aime. Je t'aime tant mon fils aimé. Tu es ma chair et mon sang. Tu es mon trésor le plus précieux. Tu es mon prince. Tu es mon cœur. Tu es ma vie et jamais, tu m'entends, jamais ton père et moi ne regretterons de devoir sacrifier nos vies pour te protéger. Tu es bien plus important à nos yeux. Je te souhaite de réussir tout ce que tu entreprendras dans ta vie. Nous serons si fiers de toi quoique tu fasses. _

_Je t'ai embrassé un million de fois durant cette année écoulée, et j'aurais pu le faire encore et à jamais sans que Voldemort ne vienne briser notre famille. Et de là-haut, je continuerai à t'embrasser un milliard de fois._

_Avec tout notre amour,_

_Ton père et ta mère._

« Je vois que vous avez un grain de poussière dans l'œil, fit soudain une voix tout en tendant un mouchoir. »

Prenant le bout de tissu du bout des doigts, Harry releva les yeux et ancra son regard dans celui de la personne lui faisant face, montrant sa tristesse sans honte.

* * *

><p>La lettre écrite vient en grande partie d'une série télévisée. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez Docteur Quinn, Femme médecin ? Eh bien, j'aime beaucoup cet univers (qui d'ailleurs sera peut-être utilisé pour l'une de mes prochaines fictions :P) et parfois, certaines répliques sont top :) En tous les cas, on en découvre un peu plus sur le passé de Lily Evans ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ? Mais pour la fin… Oh là là… Qui ça peut bien être Oo ? Je me le demande vraiment. Et bien pour savoir, faudra attendre la suite qui sera là le lundi 2 février. J'espère que vous arriverez à patienter jusque-là :P<p>

Voilà, je vous laisse donc et bye bye à vous tous, à la prochaine ^^

Sabou


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \*o*/

**Correcteur :** The Great Victoria Grant (chapitres 1 à 7), Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille,

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis contente que ce troisième chapitre vous ait plu. Sans oublier toutes ces personnes m'ayant mise en follows et en favoris, je vous remercie grandement. Surtout le fait que la petite lettre écrite par Lily a ému plusieurs d'entre vous. En l'écrivant, j'espérais qu'une petite touche d'émotion vous saisirait et d'après les retours dans les reviews, je pense avoir réussi ce que je souhaitais vous faire transmettre dans ce chapitre. Donc merci à **fan-de-drarry**, **stormtrooper2**, **77Hildegard**, **shenendoahcalyssa**, **Anahissa** et **caence** pour vos reviews. Comme d'habitude, je tente de répondre à vos commentaires dans les plus brefs délais. Ceux n'étant pas inscrits sur le site, j'ai répondu à vos reviews sur mon blog, dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil. Je vous invite donc à vous y rendre pour jeter un œil à votre réponse :) J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant que les trois premiers )

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Est-ce que tu regrettes ?<strong>_

_**Chapitre 04 : Grand-Papy Eddy**_

_Une semaine. Voilà déjà une semaine qu'on cohabite ensemble. Malgré le fait qu'on fasse des efforts pour bien s'entendre, Ron reste campé sur ses positions. Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il ne veut rien avoir affaire avec les Serpentards et donc, il ne sort quasiment plus de sa chambre. Sauf pour venir manger avec nous et encore, la plupart du temps, il mange dans celle-ci. À cette allure, il va sûrement vouloir repartir au Terrier. Ça commence à devenir un peu énervant à la longue. Sans oublier l'ambiance tendue quand il nous rejoint... Mais depuis que j'ai lu le journal de Maman, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête tout ce qu'elle a écrit. J'ai aussi eu une belle surprise quand j'ai vu le mouchoir tendu et surtout, celui qui le tendait. Je me souviens encore de son regard noir empli de questions mais que je n'ai pas su y répondre étant donné l'état dans lequel j'étais. Qui aurait cru que le professeur Snape pouvait être sympathique le temps de quelques secondes ? Pas moi. Si on me l'avait dit un jour, j'aurai ri au nez de cette personne. Quoiqu'il en soit, grâce à lui, personne ne m'a vu pleurer et il ne m'a rien demandé de plus. Il est simplement reparti après que je me sois calmé et depuis, il ne m'adresse plus la parole mais je sens les regards inquiets qu'il me lance du coin de l'œil. Tout ce que je veux savoir pour le moment, c'est si je peux ou non aller voir la maison de ma mère…_

Depuis les révélations de Lily dans le journal intime, Harry restait enfermé dans une sorte de silence, ne parlant que s'il était convié. Il ne savait que penser de tout ceci. Dans un sens, découvrir l'enfance de sa mère lui avait beaucoup plu. Grâce à ce simple journal, il avait pu découvrir quels étaient les goûts, les craintes, les rêves, les qualités et les défauts de sa maman, qu'il ressentait à travers ces souvenirs retranscrits. Mais aussi des secrets qu'il aurait préférés ne jamais savoir comme, par exemple, les sentiments éprouvés pour son ami d'enfance, durant un temps. Rien que d'y penser, il tressaillit de se dire qu'il avait évité de peu d'avoir pour père, Severus Snape. Ou lorsqu'il découvrit qu'un parent, autre que sa Tante, vivait toujours. Non seulement celui-ci était encore vivant mais en plus, il habitait non loin de là. Et aussi comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu qu'il reste auprès de cette personne à la place de la famille Dursley. C'est sur cette dernière confidence qu'il ne cessait de réfléchir sans cesse depuis une semaine. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. S'il devait tenter de la retrouver ou continuer à faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Soupirant pour la énième fois, il laissa son regard parcourir les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Alors qu'il était assis à l'alcôve de la fenêtre, plus à droite se trouvait Millicent et Pansy parlant d'un sujet qui avait l'air passionnant. Sans doute cela concernait le shopping ou les garçons. Continuant, il vit Luna devant la télévision et qui zappait rapidement les chaînes avec un grand intérêt, ne s'arrêtant sur aucune en particulier. Il haussa les sourcils sous la surprise quand il vit Hermione jouant une partie d'échec avec Draco, alors même que cette partie était moldue. Sur le grand divan de la pièce, Remus lisait un livre tranquillement alors que Sirius était avachi à ses côtés et semblait sur le point de s'endormir d'ennui.

Après avoir fait un rapide tour dans le petit salon, il reporta son attention sur la fenêtre. Celle-ci laissait voir les toits de diverses maisons. Au loin, sur une petite colline surplombant un peu les autres bâtisses, trônait un grand manoir. De style grégorien, celui-ci avait une façade en pierre, des fenêtres à carreaux et aux cadres blancs. Ce qu'il pouvait voir depuis son emplacement était une porte principale blanche et que cette résidence faisait au moins trois étages. Mais la vue était obstruée par quelques arbres, empêchant ainsi d'en voir plus. Il l'avait remarqué tout à fait par hasard, quelques jours auparavant. Depuis, il ne cessait de porter ses yeux sur cette grande demeure. Sans vraiment pouvoir se l'expliquer, il était intrigué et voulait ardemment connaître les secrets qu'il semblait renfermer. Comme si, inconsciemment, cette habitation l'appelait. D'un geste nerveux, il tapotait son index sur son genou. Plus il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire, plus il était agité de ne pas savoir. Finalement, ce fut sa curiosité qui l'emporta. Harry se leva puis se décida à partir à l'aventure malgré le danger qu'il encoure. Il savait que c'était risqué mais d'autre part, il avait fait bien pire que de se promener seul dans les rues. Comme par exemple tuer un Basilic alors qu'il était à peine âgé de douze ans à l'époque. Donc marcher seul dehors serait une partie de plaisir. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il déclara simplement qu'il allait se reposer un moment. N'obtenant que de vagues réponses, il parcourut les couloirs le plus rapidement possibles afin de rejoindre sa chambre. Arrivé dans celle-ci, il chercha dans ses affaires de quoi se changer pour de ne pas être repéré par les Mangemorts, s'il y en avait dans les rues. Après maintes recherches, il s'avoua vaincu puisqu'il ne trouvait pas de quoi passer inaperçu aux yeux de tous. Déçu, il se releva et commença à ranger les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol par ses bons soins.

Lorsqu'il saisit la robe blanche, une idée germa dans son esprit mais un doute arriva également. Repoussant la tenue sur le côté, il continua à ranger. Toutefois il ne pouvait poursuivre tellement son esprit était dirigé vers l'habit et son idée première. Se passant la main dans les cheveux à plusieurs reprises, le brun finit par souffler un bon coup avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de saisir les accessoires accompagnants la robe, ainsi que celle-ci. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et reposa le tout sur l'abattant fermé des toilettes, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le rebord de la baignoire, en face. Encore une fois, il tapota nerveusement son index sur le rebord lisse en se demandant s'il aurait, ou non, l'audace d'enfiler l'ensemble. Ce fut au bout de longues minutes d'introspection qu'il se convainquit et qu'il s'habilla rapidement.

Dès que la robe fut enfilée, il remarqua que les bretelles lui tombaient des épaules. Roulant des yeux, il fit un petit nœud aux deux lanières, la réajustant à sa taille. S'observant à travers le miroir, sa maigreur lui sauta d'autant plus aux yeux. Secouant la tête pour ne pas perdre courage, il enfila la veste en jean et dut remonter les manches. Il sourit en mettant le chapeau, constatant qu'il était au moins à sa taille. Une fois prêt, il observa son image se réfléchissant dans la glace. De prime abord, il constata que la robe lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, faisant apparaître ses jambes sans une once de poils et aussi lisse qu'une peau de bébé, ressemblant davantage à des brindilles. Les manches de la veste légère laissaient apercevoir le bout de ses doigts fins, puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu trop les remonter pour éviter de déformer la coupe du blouson. En continuant son observation, il grimaça en relevant qu'habillé de cette façon, cela le faisait réellement ressembler à une jeune fille.

Rougissant de gêne, il se sentit trembler de tout son corps. Soufflant une fois de plus pour reprendre contenance, il sortit de la salle d'eau. Au passage, il attrapa le petit sac et le plaça en bandoulière sur son épaule. Avant de sortir de sa chambre, il s'arrêta sur le seuil puis revint sur ses pas. Du regard, il chercha les chaussures de la tenue ainsi que sa baguette magique et sa cape d'invisibilité, par soucis de prudence. Une fois le tout dans ses mains, après les avoir aperçues dans un coin de la pièce, il subsistât un doute. Comment allait-il faire pour les prendre avec lui ? Curieux, il tenta de les mettre dans le petit sac. Qu'elle ne fut sa stupéfaction quand il découvrit qu'il arrivait à les contenir à l'intérieur, sans aucun problème. Un petit « Wouah ! » se fit entendre dans le silence de la pièce avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits et ne place, également, le journal intime entre les tissus froissés de la cape.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il descendit les étages, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas se faire repérer puisqu'à certain endroit, le sol vieillit craquait à tous les coups, même pour un objet d'un poids insignifiant. Une fois à l'extérieur de la demeure, il continua son trajet pour se cacher de la vue des sorciers. Lorsqu'il trouva un parc où quelques enfants s'amusaient accompagnés de leurs parents, il se décida à s'installer sur un banc et à enfiler les chaussures que, jusque-là, il avait gardées dans ses mains. Assis, il enleva ses baskets usées ainsi que ses chaussettes, les mit dans le petit sac et chaussa celles de Lily. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour les enfiler, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre-là, toutefois il y parvint après une dizaine de minutes. Tendant les jambes, il les inspecta sous tous les angles. Finalement, les trouvant presque à son goût, il se releva vivement mais dut se retenir sur le bras du banc pour ne pas tomber. Se tenant toujours d'une main, il tenta quelques pas avant de se rasseoir, dépité.

_Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment font les filles pour réussir à marcher avec des choses pareilles, sérieux. C'est inhumain ! Et les chevilles… J'ai cru que j'allais me les tordre. Je suis sûr que ces trucs ne sont pas des chaussures mais des instruments de torture et comme elles sont dingues, elles les mettent tout le temps. En plus, elles arrivent même à courir avec… Franchement, faudrait carrément faire un stage et recevoir un diplôme avec mention pour pouvoir les porter… _

Pesta le brun, boudeur. Il laissa le temps s'écouler un instant avant de se reprendre.

_Bon, j'ai deux choix possibles qui s'offrent à moi. Soit je souffre en silence et je les mets, soit je les enlève et je passe pour un débile à baskets usées. Maintenant, c'est au choix… Mais devoir les porter… Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Je n'ai pas non plus franchement envie de devoir expliquer une entorse alors que, normalement, je suis censé me reposer dans ma chambre. Et encore moins leur dire comment je suis habillé et d'entendre Sirius rire comme je ne sais pas quoi, ni même de vouloir entendre cette histoire pendant de nombreuses années… Allez Harry, courage. Ce n'est pas des talons qui vont t'arrêter, t'as affronté pire tout de même… Comme par exemple, le Magyar à pointes, le plus dangereux de tous les dragons, l'année passée… Alors à côté de ça, porter de telles chaussures c'est de la rigolade…_

Une nouvelle fois, il se releva mais avec plus de calme cette fois-ci. Faisant quelques pas autour du banc, tout en se tenant sur celui-ci, il put enfin réussir à marcher avec les chaussures compensées. Prenant un peu plus confiance, il lâcha ses mains posées sur le banc et avança lentement en direction du manoir sur la petite colline. Durant le trajet qu'il pensa être court, alors qu'il mit presqu'une demi-heure pour atteindre la grande colline, il réfléchit à une excuse qui pourrait expliquer sa présence inopinée. Néanmoins, aucune ne lui paraissait être assez crédible. À force de rester sur cette idée d'argument, il sursauta quand il vit qu'il était déjà arrivé devant la porte d'entrée.

Ne sachant que faire, il patienta. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, après plusieurs allés-retours devant la porte, il se décida et sonna avec une certaine crainte quant à ce qu'il pourrait découvrir derrière cette résidence. Un petit carillon étouffé se fit entendre à travers la porte. Se demandant finalement ce qu'il faisait ici, il se prépara à repartir au moment même où une personne lui ouvrit. Il s'aperçut que l'hôte était une jeune femme dans la trentaine. Des cheveux lisses de couleur blond foncé aux reflets d'or relevés en une queue de cheval haute, des yeux bridés d'un bleu coraill1 avec une lueur de malice au-dessus d'un petit nez. Son sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres pulpeuses laissait voir des dents blanches, parfaitement alignées. Le tout sur un visage ovale au teint de pêche. De petite taille et fine, elle portait une blouse et un pantacourt blanc ainsi que de petites chaussures de même couleur. S'apercevant que sa bouche était grande ouverte, depuis déjà quelques minutes dès l'apparition de la femme, il voulut lancer la conversation mais fut coupé par son interlocutrice qui le devança.

« Oui, bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ? engagea-t-elle d'une voix douce et avenante.

- Euh… Ben, je… bégaya le brun, ne sachant plus que dire à présent.

- Vous êtes-vous perdue, mademoiselle ?

- Q-Quoi ? Non… Non, je ne me suis pas perdu… Enfin, je crois… balbutia ladite demoiselle alors qu'il se figeait à l'entente de l'erreur commise quant à son statut, _quoique finalement, elle me voit habillé avec une robe donc elle n'a pas dans l'esprit que je puisse être un garçon habillé en fille, _se fit-il la remarque.

- Oh… Euh… Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous dans ce cas ?

- Je… Je cherche quelqu'un.

- Et qui est-ce ? Peut-être que je connais la personne que vous recherchez.

- Je doute… Mais c'est un certain Monsieur Evans ?! tenta Harry, peu sûr de lui.

- C'est bien ici. Monsieur Evans habite ces lieux, mais… Je doute qu'il puisse vous reconnaître.

- Pourquoi ?

- Écoutez, il m'est impossible de parler d'un cas médical avec une tierce personne autre que la famille du concerné. Veuillez donc m'excuser mais je dois retourner à mon travail. Bonne journée à vous, acheva-t-elle en fermant la porte avant qu'une main n'empêche celle-ci de bouger plus.

- Attendez… Monsieur Evans est mon grand-père… Enfin, plutôt mon arrière-grand-père…

- Vous devez faire erreur. Il n'a plus personne de sa famille qui soit encore en vie. Donc veuillez repartir d'où vous venez, qui que vous soyez, perdant patience, elle commença à refermer la porte quand elle fut à nouveau interrompue.

- J'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance, exposa-t-il, espérant la faire changer d'avis.

- S'il vous plaît, veuillez quitter ces lieux avant que… s'exclama la jeune femme avant d'être encore interrompue.

- Yukio ! Qui est-ce ? questionna une voix d'homme jovial tout proche.

- Ce n'est rien Monsieur, juste une erreur, parla ladite Yukio. Vous ne devriez pas être levé, mais restez coucher. Vous devez vous reposer, ce sont les ordres du médecin ! s'exclama-t-elle, non contente de voir son patient debout et ne pas suivre les indications.

- Laisse-moi donc voir qui est à la porte enfin. »

Ouvrant plus la porte, Harry vit un homme d'un certain âge apparaître. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient ternes, arrangés sans une réelle coupe de cheveux. Son visage rond et ridé était composé d'un nez aquilin ainsi que d'une bouche aux lèvres gercées. Ses yeux ambre en amandes étaient rieurs, sûrement le fait d'embêter l'infirmière l'amusait grandement. De taille moyenne, il présentait un léger embonpoint. Le plus surprenant chez lui était le fait qu'il portait un pyjama alors qu'il était presque l'heure du thé, tout de même ! Malgré tout, le brun ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'homme tout en ayant cette sensation de le connaître. Il participa à l'échange des deux adultes sans y prendre part. Au bout du compte, le vieil homme tourna ses yeux vers lui et un éclair d'illumination le traversa.

« Tu es enfin revenue après tout ce temps, Petite Lily… »

Yukio et Harry firent de gros yeux à l'entente du surnom. Tant l'un pour l'avoir si souvent entendu et d'avoir enfin un visage à mettre sur le surnom. Tant l'autre pour être pris pour une jeune fille ainsi que le prénom usité n'était nul autre que celui de sa mère. L'homme convia l'invité(e) à entrer dans sa résidence. L'infirmière, ne pouvant refuser, pesta contre le vieil homme de ne pas suivre les recommandations du médecin pour sa santé. Entrant à l'intérieur, le brun distingua un escalier de quelques marches, en marbre, avec des rambardes noires, faisait face à la porte d'entrée. Sur celui-ci, un tapis d'un rouge pâle était fixé aux marches à l'aide de petite barre dorée chevillée. Une simple petite table à sa gauche où un bouquet de tulipes rouges dans un vase décorait le hall. Ne pouvant en voir davantage, il monta les quelques marches et suivit les adultes à travers le long couloir où des portraits étaient accrochés au mur. Se doutant que tout ce monde devait être ses ancêtres, il continua de marcher pour ne pas les perdre de vue ni s'égarer tout simplement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une salle de séjour au ton clair. Très peu de meubles se trouvaient dans la pièce. Juste deux divans foncés l'un en face de l'autre avec au centre, une table basse également foncée, sur un tapis carré aux vieux motifs compliqués. Une cheminée aux briques rouges faisait face à ce petit cercle intime. La plus grande source lumineuse venait des rayons du soleil passant par la grande baie vitrée, donnant une vue imprenable sur un jardin aux multiples plantes et fleurs exotiques soignées avec soin. Harry regardait tout ce qui l'entourait d'un air émerveillé avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne lui rappelle qu'il n'était pas seul. Avec un petit sourire penaud, enlevant son chapeau par politesse, il s'assit face au vieil homme qui lui proposait la place d'une main. Une petite cloche tinta et un majordome fit aussi tôt son apparition, arrivant comme par enchantement. En le voyant, le brun l'observa un instant. Il portait des gants blancs avec un costume et une cravate, tous deux noirs, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. D'après ce qu'il put en voir, il était un homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Rien de particulier ne frappait chez lui. Des yeux marron, des cheveux châtains, il était grand et fin. Frissonnant un peu, ne sachant pourquoi, il ne dit mot cependant, attendant simplement qu'il parte. Ce qu'il fit dès que le maître des lieux lui eut demandé du thé et des gourmandises pour eux trois. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il franchit les portes que le vieil homme reporta son attention sur son invité(e). Un instant, ils s'observèrent en silence, entrecoupé par le bruit du tic-tac de l'horloge murale.

« Alors Petite Lily, comment est ton école ? demanda la personne âgée.

- Oh… Euh… C'est une très grande école, monsieur.

- Voyons, tu m'as toujours appelé Grand-Papy Eddy, alors s'il te plaît, continue à m'appeler ainsi.

- D'accord, Grand-Papy Eddy, énonça Harry un peu hésitant mais non sans une certaine chaleur s'installer dans son cœur, sans vraiment le vouloir.

- Et tu connais certainement Yukio, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea ledit Grand-Papy Eddy.

- Voyons Monsieur Evans, votre Petite Lily ne me connaît pas. Nous nous rencontrons pour la première fois aujourd'hui, soupira l'infirmière. Je vais faire les présentations. Je m'appelle Yukio Suzuki et voici monsieur Edward Evans, votre grand-père comme vous avez pu l'entendre. Et vous êtes ?

- Je m'appelle… Ha… Euh, je veux dire… Lily Evans, le jeune homme se mordit la langue pour son lapsus.

- Et qu'elle est donc cette fameuse école dont votre grand-père ne cesse de parler et d'exposer les prestigieuses qualités ?

- C'est un château transformé en école.

- C'est tout ce dont vous pouvez en dire ? N'y a-t-il pas de secrets monstrueux ? Des fantômes hantant les lieux ? Des histoires croustillantes sur la vie en internat ?

- Non madame. C'est une école tout ce qui a de plus banal, éluda Harry en baissant la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il était inutile de continuer sur ce sujet même si elle avait visé juste avec les fantômes présents.

- Dommage, j'aurai voulu en savoir plus, dit-elle en faisant une petite moue de déception. »

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivé du majordome apportant le thé et la collation. Il déposa le tout sur la table basse avant de se redresser puis de s'adresser au vieillard.

« Voilà monsieur. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

- Non merci, Charles. Vous pouvez disposer… Oh, je vous présente ma petite fille, Petite Lily. Elle est venue me rendre visite après tout ce temps. Je pense que vous ne l'avez jamais vu.

- Jamais monsieur… Enchanté, mademoiselle Evans. Je m'appelle Charles Hodgson.

- Je suis également enchanté de faire votre connaissance monsieur Hod… Euh… Monsieur comment déjà ?

- Charles. Appelez-moi simplement Charles. Cela sera suffisant, déclara le majordome avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Très bien, mais si vous faites de même et que vous m'appeliez Ha… Lily, se reprit à nouveau Harry avant de dévoiler son véritable prénom et de gâcher sa couverture.

- Si cela ne vous gêne pas, je préfèrerai mademoiselle Lily…

- Charles, voyons. Appelle-la Petite Lily.

- Heu… Si monsieur le désire, il en sera fait ainsi. »

S'inclinant à nouveau, il repartit, les laissant converser. Aucun ne vit le temps passer à une vitesse ahurissante. Ils parlèrent de divers sujets et à plusieurs reprises, Harry fit de nombreuses erreurs sur certains souvenirs. Mais se rattrapait du mieux qu'il pouvait, d'après ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal intime de la véritable Lily. Ce n'est que sur les coups de dix-huit heures que le brun remarqua avec stupeur l'heure tardive. Il se leva rapidement, s'excusant de devoir partir mais prétextant qu'il était attendu ailleurs et qu'il ne souhaitait pas être en retard. Comprenant, ils le laissèrent regagner ses amis en lui faisant promettre de revenir le lendemain. Avec un sourire, il accepta l'invitation et il se fit raccompagner à la porte d'entrée par Charles. Lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, le Gryffondor s'élança sur le trottoir, tentant de marcher le plus vite possible pour rejoindre la demeure de Snape. Il pria pour que personne n'ait eu l'idée d'être allé vérifier son état dans sa chambre, ni qu'il se fasse surprendre en train de rentrer dans cette tenue.

N'arrivant pas à courir avec les chaussures, il les enleva précipitamment et courut pieds nus. Une fois devant la porte, il fit son possible pour retrouver un semblant de souffle régulier. Ne voulant se faire attraper par les adultes, il mit les souliers dans son sac, sortit sa cape et s'en drapa. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte, passa la petite ouverture en remerciant tous les Dieux d'être si maigre pour une fois puis la referma derrière lui. Il longea le couloir prudemment quand des voix se firent entendre. Ne pouvant se cacher, il se colla contre le mur, espérant qu'aucun contact ne surviendrait. Lorsque Blaise et Pansy passèrent devant lui, il reprit son ascension. Devant les escaliers, il les gravit sans rencontrer personne. Entrant dans sa chambre, il ferma sa porte à clé, ôta sa cape et la jeta sur le lit. Se changeant rapidement, il plaça la tenue dans un coin de son armoire, cachée à la vue de tous. Soufflant de soulagement pour ne pas avoir eu d'ennui pour cette fois, il s'étendit sur son lit un instant mais on toqua à sa porte et une voix se fit entendre derrière celle-ci. Se redressant un peu, il paniqua lorsqu'il sentit le tissu très léger aux reflets argentés, donnant l'impression de toucher de l'eau qu'on aurait transformée en étoffe, à ses côtés. Dans l'affolement, il la cacha sous les oreillers, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas remarquée. Grognant pour la forme, et de n'avoir pu réellement se reposer, il se releva tout en pestant sur le fait qu'il était confortablement bien installé et qu'on le dérangeait. Il reprit contenance puis ouvrit à l'inopportun afin de savoir qui avait eu l'audace d'interrompre son moment détente. Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait Remus, un sourire aux lèvres, avant qu'il ne lui adresse la parole.

« Je n'ai pas voulu te déranger durant l'après-midi, et j'en ai empêché plus d'un de le faire. Je suis juste venu te prévenir que le repas était servi, et que nous n'attendions plus que toi.

- J'arrive tout de suite, déclara le brun.

- Très bien. Je vais donc redescendre. »

Il entendit les pas de son ancien professeur de Défense redescendre les marches d'escalier, craquant sous le poids de celui-ci. Un instant, il resta le dos collé contre la porte. Inspirant profondément, il se redressa, ouvrit la porte et sortit rejoindre les autres personnes occupant ces lieux. En entrant dans la cuisine, il remarqua les nombreux plats disposés au centre de la table et une place libre qui l'attendait patiemment. Le repas du soir consistait en un gratin dauphinois, accompagné d'un poulet rôti et d'une salade verte. Hermione était heureuse de constater que le gratin avait pris place parmi les mets de Molly. Cela la ramenait à son voyage en France, l'été dernier. Suivie de ses parents, ils avaient découverts, outre les monuments historiques français, la cuisine française, dont le gratin dauphinois qu'ils avaient beaucoup apprécié. Accompagnant le tout, de l'eau avait été versée dans plusieurs pichets. Sachant déjà qu'il ne mangerait rien, vu les nombreuses pâtisseries mangées plus tôt, il prit place et tout le monde se servit. Quand toutes les assiettes furent remplies de nourriture, il se força à prendre un peu de gratin, évitant ainsi les regards réprobateurs de certains et des questions pour d'autres. Avec sa fourchette, il joua du bout de celle-ci avec les pommes de terre à la crème fraîche, se perdant dans ses pensées.

À sa gauche, il y avait Blaise qui mettait l'ambiance en racontant des blagues à tout va. À sa suite, Theodore roulait des yeux sous les pitreries de son ami alors que Luna, Millicent et Pansy riaient. Hermione avait, comme toujours, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux ne cessant de souffler et de lancer des regards noirs en direction des perturbateurs. N'étant pas la seule à avoir du mal à supporter ce tintamarre, Ron ouvrait la bouche seulement pour y faire entrer son repas. Un coude posé sur la table qui supportait le poids de sa tête, il donnait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait ou était blasé. Les adultes étaient en bout de table, parlant de choses et d'autres, se préoccupant peu des adolescents. Harry fronça les sourcils quand il avisa les nouveaux arrivants mais se détourna tout aussitôt d'eux, pour reporter son attention sur son voisin de droite, qui n'était autre que Draco. C'est avec une certaine consternation qu'il remarqua comment le Destin, ou les gens l'entourant, faisaient en sorte qu'il se retrouve toujours proche du blond, qu'importe la manière. C'était comme si on le poussait vers lui, espérant qu'une amitié se crée entre eux. Déviant ses yeux sur son plat, il repensa à sa visite chez son arrière-grand-père. Il fut étonné de voir avec quelle rapidité Edward l'avait accepté. Mais une petite voix intervint pour lui rappeler qu'il avait accepté Petite Lily et non lui-même. La faisant taire, il se surprit à se voir aller plus souvent prendre le thé et en découvrir davantage sur sa mère. Un sourire apparut peu à peu sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne retombe brutalement dans la réalité.

Levant sa main pour enlever la chose visqueuse de sur sa joue, il fit une grimace de dégoût. Il prit le torchon pour essuyer les traces de crème alors que le métis s'excusait pour le projectile. N'en faisant cas, Harry lui répondit simplement qu'il trouvait ce gratin excellent mais qu'il ne voulait pas en reprendre, faisant rire quelques-uns. Après ce petit interlude, le brun n'avait qu'une hâte, que le repas se termine. Se replongeant à nouveau dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas les regards inquiets de ses proches ni ceux interrogateurs des Serpentards. Jouant toujours avec sa nourriture, il ne vit le temps passer. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne vienne dans son champ de vision et ne prenne son assiette toujours remplie, alors qu'un soupire se faisait discrètement entendre quant aux restes dans l'assiette du jeune brun. Les plats se vidèrent petit à petit et les assiettes salies furent débarrassées pour laisser plus de place aux desserts qui étaient une mousse au chocolat et divers parfums de glace. Par gourmandise, il se prit deux boules de sorbet fruit de la passion, son parfum préféré. Ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment-là qu'il participa aux discussions. Finissant de manger, tous se levèrent, alors que les invités venus pour le repas repartaient après un bref au revoir. Les jeunes, quant à eux, se dirigeaient vers le petit salon, et les adultes restants décidèrent de s'isoler dans le bureau du maître des lieux.

Une fois tous installés confortablement, chacun reprit son activité, c'est-à-dire lecture pour certains, discussion pour d'autres et une partie d'échec jouée entre Theodore et Draco. Ne se sentant pas trop à son aise, le brun décida de rester vers l'alcôve et de regarder le manoir où résidait son arrière-grand-père. Il se remit à penser à son merveilleux après-midi en espérant en revivre plusieurs. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il fut à nouveau interrompu par Blaise qui s'exclamait sans cesse s'ennuyer et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, suscitant simplement l'exaspération des autres adolescents présents.

« Blaise, ça suffit. On a fini par comprendre que tu t'ennuyais. Tu n'as pas autre chose à dire de nouveau, franchement ? déclara Pansy, se retenant tant bien que mal de lui envoyer une gifle pour le faire taire.

- Roooh, c'est bon, hein. Pas la peine de t'énerver. Ce n'est pas parce que t'as tes règles que… Aïe. Non mais ça ne va pas ? Ça fait mal, tu sais ! bougonna le jeune homme tout en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

- Tant mieux. Et j'espère que tu auras une bosse pour ne pas oublier de sitôt le fait que parler de conneries a des conséquences. Et je t'interdis d'utiliser mes cycles menstruels pour expliquer mon agacement quant à tes soupirs et tes jérémiades sur ta vie, ô combien passionnante, mais terriblement ennuyeuse ! exposa la jeune fille énervée et tentant de lancer des Avada avec ses yeux.

- J'ai compris. Tu t'es faite plaquée… Aïe. T'as fini de me frapper ou quoi ! siffla le métis.

- Ça suffit tous les deux, intervint Theodore, sans lever ses yeux de la partie d'échec pour tenter de trouver une tactique. Si je me souviens bien, l'anniversaire de Po… Euh je veux dire d'Harry, est bientôt, non ? Pourquoi ne pas organiser quelq… Échec, à toi Draco, voyons voir si tu vas réussir à te tirer de ce mauvais pas, dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- Theo, soupira Millicent. Peux-tu au moins finir ta phrase avant d'en commencer une autre ?

- Oh, oui, désolé. Je disais donc qu'Harry à son anniversaire dans deux semaines, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas organiser une petite fête à défaut de pouvoir sortir de cette maison ?

- Désolé pour toi, très cher Theo, mais échec et mat, déclara Draco, coupant la parole à tout le monde.

- J'en ai assez de jouer avec toi. Je ne fais que perdre, s'indigna le perdant, partant rejoindre Harry. Alors, tu en penses quoi de cette idée de fête d'anniversaire ? le questionna-t-il.

- Heu… Je ne sais pas, lui répondit le Gryffondor, hébété de cette proposition, faite par un Serpentard de surcroît !

- Moi, je trouve cette idée géniale, répondit Luna à sa place. Et tu aimerais quoi comme cadeau ? lui demanda-t-elle, s'adressant à lui directement.

- Je ne sais pas, répéta Harry dans un murmure, baissant le regard et se sentant un peu coupable de ne pouvoir répondre.

- Oh Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu finiras bien par savoir, réconforta Hermione de façon maternelle.

- Hmm… »

Fut sa seule réponse avant de se lever, déclarant être fatigué et partant se coucher. Dans la chambre, Harry se déshabilla, laissant ses vêtements traîner au sol, sans se préoccuper plus du désordre. Il revêtit un tee-shirt gris délavé lui tombant des épaules et un bas de training noir maculé de terre séchée par-ci par-là. Étant bien trop grand pour lui, il dut maintenir son bas avec le cordon de celui-ci. Éteignant la lumière de la pièce, il se dirigea vers son lit grâce à l'ampoule, allumée auparavant, de sa petite lampe de chevet. Soulevant les couvertures, il s'y glissa, les ramenant jusque sous son menton et s'installa en position fœtale. Fermant les yeux, il se mémorisa les questions des jeunes adolescents quant à son anniversaire. N'ayant pas l'habitude de le fêter, il ne savait ce qu'il voulait réellement, il lui était donc impossible de répondre à ces simples questions spontanément. Alors qu'il ne cessait de réfléchir, il se laissa peu à peu sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, fatigué d'avoir tant de questions en tête.

* * *

><p>Dans le petit salon, tous se regardaient. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient en eux, mais personne n'osa les poser. Hermione ne savait que faire pour aider son meilleur ami. Elle avait bien vu que depuis son arrivée ici, une semaine auparavant, il restait dans la lune. Il demeurait dans un mutisme constant, parlant seulement s'il y était obligé. Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre le plus clair de son temps ou demeurait dans l'alcôve à regarder au loin. Plusieurs fois, elle avait vu le regard vide du brun, lui faisant mal au cœur de ne pouvoir l'aider. Lorsque Nott avait proposé l'idée d'une fête d'anniversaire, elle avait pensé que cela pourrait faire plaisir à son ami. Peine perdue. Harry s'était encore plus renfermé. Pire encore. Elle avait eu cette impression qu'il les fuyait. Honteux de ne savoir quoi répondre à une simple question sur ce qu'il désirait, alors qu'en temps normal, tout le monde savait plus ou moins ce qu'il souhaitait recevoir. Réfléchissant toujours, elle en conclut que n'ayant jamais eu d'anniversaire, il ne pouvait savoir ce que cela faisait de le fêter entre amis ni de recevoir des présents d'amis proches. Ce simple constat lui fit à nouveau mal au cœur et elle se promit de tout faire pour que son premier véritable anniversaire soit le plus mémorable.<p>

Tout à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le regard perçant à son encontre. Un regard d'un noir intense l'observait depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais n'osant s'approcher de la jeune fille, la personne propriétaire de cette attention s'était contentée de rester au loin, de la contempler et la couvant avec tendresse. À l'annonce de son refus de rejoindre le Mage Noir, tout comme ses amis, cette personne avait été, tout d'abord, surprise d'apprendre qu'ils allaient cohabiter avec les Gryffondors. Mais après réflexion, elle s'était mise à espérer obtenir plus. Ne sachant trop comment l'aborder, elle n'avait osé s'approcher de la jeune lionne sans qu'elle ne se mette sur la défensive. Grâce à l'échange quelques instant plus tôt, un plan s'était établi dans son esprit. Il ne lui fallait plus qu'attendre le jour de l'anniversaire du meilleur ami de son amour. Sortant de ses pensées, son attention se reporta sur son ami Theo, toujours installé à l'alcôve. Avant de revenir sur son amie qui lui parlait d'une histoire d'amour compliquée entre un certain Conrad – ou Connor peut-être ? – avec sa petite amie Tina – ou Tracy à moins que ce ne soit une certaine Tiffany ? – mais ne savait plus exactement de quoi elle parlait puisqu'ayant perdu le fil de la conversation. Il lui fallut toutefois dû reprendre le cours de la discussion et feindre un intérêt certain.

Theodore s'était redressé lorsque le jeune brun avait pris la fuite face à ses questions, voulant le poursuivre. Pour lui présenter ses excuses dans un premier temps et qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable de ne savoir que répondre. Parce qu'il n'avait pas loupé cette étincelle de peur ni de culpabilité et depuis, il s'en voulait de lui avoir causé ces torts. Contre toute attente, il se surprit à ressentir un sentiment de responsabilité quant aux réactions d'Harry, alors qu'ils étaient supposés être, soi-disant, ennemis. Peut-être que ce séjour où il était forcé à vivre avec les Gryffondors l'avait aidé à voir l'autre côté de ceux-ci. Soufflant tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il rejoignit ses amis en ayant pris un livre au passage pour ainsi faire passer le temps plus rapidement. Avant de se plonger dans la lecture, son ami Blaise le poussa un peu pour pouvoir s'étaler un peu plus confortablement sur le divan. Secouant la tête de résignation, il se réinstalla plus loin, permettant ainsi au métis de poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme lui sourit avec espièglerie alors qu'il commençait à l'empêcher de prendre le livre pour le lire. Au bout de quelques minutes de ces enfantillages, il reçut une menace de la part de son ami, lui disant d'arrêter ce cirque ou il finirait par le noyer. S'arrêtant, Blaise se mit sur le côté, la tête toujours posée sur les genoux de Theodore, et ainsi put voir toutes les personnes présentes.

Blaise put donc voir Millicent qui se faisait une petite manucure tout en racontant à ses deux amis face à elle, qui s'avéraient être Draco et Pansy, une histoire d'une relation qui, d'après lui, avait l'air fort compliquée. Elle ne s'apercevait de rien sur le fait qu'ils ne l'écoutaient plus depuis un moment déjà. Chacun était perdu dans son propre monde. Mais ils durent vite reprendre le cours de la conversation, même s'ils n'avaient écouté qu'une partie de l'histoire, manquant des informations qui, pour eux, semblaient être inutiles alors que pour la jeune Serpentard non. Elle ne cessait de babiller sur n'importe quel sujet, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre son souffle. La jeune fille s'était aperçue depuis longtemps que le silence la gênait et donc, elle parlait pour ainsi combler cette quiétude qui l'angoissait. Ses amis, sachant cela, ne firent rien pour la stopper et même les Gryffondors ne faisaient aucun mouvement pour l'empêcher de continuer à jacasser sur tout et rien. Comme s'ils avaient l'habitude des babillages ou des bruits ou tout simplement, qu'ils appréciaient également ce petit bruit de fond, inconsciemment.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Luna lisait le Chicaneur qui, absorbée par son article sur les Nargoles, n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser passer le dernier des fils Weasley. Lançant un regard peu amène en direction des Serpentards, il s'assit le plus loin possible d'eux, comme s'il avait peur d'être contaminé par une maladie contagieuse et incurable. Il poussa sa jeune sœur pour prendre cette place éloignée alors qu'elle protestait vivement contre lui sur le fait qu'il y avait d'autres places assises encore libre. En colère contre lui, elle se décida à s'asseoir vers le Prince des Serpentards, pour faire enrager encore plus son grand frère. Et lui montrer son mécontentement face à l'injustice dont elle avait été victime. Le blond haussa un sourcil avant d'observer le rouquin. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir qu'il bouillonnait d'une rage à peine contenue et qu'il virait au rouge écarlate, son teint jurant alors affreusement avec sa couleur de cheveux. Ne voulant se mêler des histoires de famille, il écouta son amie pépier mais se perdit dans ses pensées, une fois encore. Cependant, il ne put réfléchir davantage puisqu'une dispute éclata soudainement. Draco dut se retenir du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas lancer un terrible sort aux deux protagonistes qui l'avaient dérangé. Avec attention, il écouta ce qui se disait.

« T'as fini de me regarder comme si j'étais une merde ? s'exclama une Ginny énervée.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de t'asseoir à côté de la fouine alors !

- Oh la Belette, je ne suis pas une fouine, lui reprocha hargneusement Draco.

- Ben tu n'avais qu'à pas prendre ma place et m'envoyer chier, continua la jeune fille, sans s'apercevoir de l'interruption du blond.

- Je suis ton grand frère, j'ai le droit de faire…

- Justement. Non. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ce que tu veux sous prétexte que t'es mon grand frère. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde à ce que je sache.

- Non. Cette place est déjà prise par Harry… Ron ne put continuer sa phrase que le bruit caractéristique d'une gifle se fit entendre, surprenant les personnes et leur remémorant celle que reçue le blond durant sa troisième année.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Ronald Billius Weasley, s'écria Hermione, la main toujours levée et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Tu sais que c'est la vérité, déclara-t-il en se tenant la joue. »

Plissant des yeux, il sortit précipitamment du petit salon, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Soufflant pour reprendre la maîtrise de soi, Hermione reprit sa place initiale. Elle savait que Ron s'éloignait d'eux mais jusqu'à présent, elle ne savait pas quelles étaient les raisons de cet éloignement subit. Jamais elle n'avait pu imaginer que son ami puisse être jaloux d'Harry. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas nouveau cette jalousie mais pas à ce point-là. Cela allait au-delà d'une simple jalousie. Chacun d'eux connaissaient les ressentiments que le Prince des Gryffondors avait envers sa notoriété. Enfin le pensait-elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, alors que ses mains soutenaient sa tête, elle tentait de rassembler ses esprits, essayant de trouver un moyen pour aider le rouquin quand Luna déclara, avec désinvolture, une simple phrase.

« J'espère que Ron n'a pas dans l'idée d'aller embêter Harry. Il est fatigué. Il doit se reposer sinon il sera une proie facile pour les Joncheruines, débita-t-elle dans les nuages, lisant toujours son article avec intérêt. »

Une simple phrase qui lui fit redresser la tête instantanément et porter son regard sur Ginny où elle put lire la même lueur inquiète inscrite dans les yeux marron. Les deux Gryffondors restantes se levèrent d'un coup avant d'hurler d'une même voix puis de se précipiter hors du petit salon, bousculant au passage les adultes qui étaient restés enfermer tout ce temps dans le bureau du professeur Snape. Avant d'entendre les éclats de voix et de rejoindre les adolescents pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire sur la dispute qui avait éclaté entre eux. Elles n'entendirent pas non plus l'exclamation de surprise de Sirius, ni le reproche du professeur de potions sur le fait de ne pas courir dans les couloirs, ni même qu'elles étaient suivies par les jeunes curieux.

* * *

><p>(1) Sous les conseils de ma Bêta, The Great Victoria Grant, je vais spécifier ce qu'est cette couleur pour ceux qui ne savent pas. Il s'agit d'un bleu assez clair avec une petite pointe de gris :) ce sont les yeux de ma best que j'adore trop fort (elle se reconnaîtra). Et comme j'aime la couleur de ses yeux, j'ai décidé de la prendre pour le personnage de Yukio.<p>

Franchement, je ne sais pas vous mais imaginer Harry porter une robe pour aller voir son arrière-grand-père… Pas mal comme idée. Et comme on dit, on fait du mieux possible avec les moyens du bord. Alors vouloir sortir dehors malgré le danger qu'il encoure, c'est courageux mais aussi un peu risqué. Aussi, que va faire Ron après que Ginny et Hermione aient hurlé après lui ? Et bien tout ça, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre qui sera publié le lundi 16 février.

Par ailleurs, je suis sincèrement désolée de vous mettre ce nouveau chapitre aussi tard. Disons que j'ai eu l'enterrement de ma grand-mère aujourd'hui et ça a été assez éprouvant comme épreuve. Je pense que beaucoup comprenne ce sentiment s'ils l'ont vécu de leur côté. Mais malgré tout, je ne voulais pas faillir à ma promesse en ne publiant pas. C'est pourquoi, je me suis un peu isolée rien que pour vous pour pouvoir publier ce quatrième chapitre. Voilà, j'ai dit tout ce que je désirais. Je vais de ce pas retourner auprès de ma famille.

Bye bye à vous tous,

Sabou


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \*o*/

**Correcteur :** The Great Victoria Grant (chapitres 1 à 7), Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille,

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord, merci pour vos messages de condoléances. Ensuite, merci à **77Hildegard**, **stormtrooper2**, **brigitte26**, **Jeel**, **shanekitsunestiles**, **fan-de-drarry**, **shenendoahcalyssa**, **kimykymi** et **Anahissa** pour vos reviews. Sans oublier toutes ces personnes m'ayant mise en follows et en favoris, je vous remercie grandement. Comme d'habitude, je tente de répondre à vos commentaires dans les plus brefs délais. Ceux n'étant pas inscrits sur le site, j'ai répondu à vos reviews sur mon blog, dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil. Je vous invite donc à vous y rendre pour jeter un œil à votre réponse :) Je suis contente que ce chapitre vous ait plu. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Et désolée aussi pour le fait de la publication d'aujourd'hui super tôt. Disons juste que j'ai perdu la notion du temps depuis le milieu de la semaine et pour cause : Depuis jeudi, c'est Carnaval par chez nous, en Suisse, et les cortèges rythment nos journées tandis que des tentes, transformées en boîte de nuit sur les grandes places des villes, rythment nos nuits et ce, jusqu'à mercredi matin. Au final, on ne sait plus quel jour on vit x) Et oui, ici, on fête Carnaval comme il se doit, même si ce n'est pas comparable à celui de Rio de Janeiro *w*

Sur ce, bonne Lecture, moi, je retourne faire la fiesta :D !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Est-ce que tu regrettes ?<strong>_

_**Chapitre 05 : Les ennuis commencent**_

_C'est vraiment bizarre de se dire que j'ai un arrière-grand-père. Et qu'il me confond avec maman. Je me demande ce qu'il a pour ne pas voir que je ne suis pas sa petite-fille. C'est très étrange cette histoire. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas demander d'aide. Ils trouveraient ça curieux que je m'intéresse à lui. Notamment si je ne devais pas être au courant de son existence. Comment je pourrais expliquer ça si jamais ils découvraient que je sais qu'un parent maternel est toujours vivant… Et je ne veux surtout pas parler du journal intime de maman. Dumbledore voudrait le voir et je risque de ne plus jamais le revoir. Ce sont les pensées intimes de maman, je dois les garder avec moi, et ne laisser quiconque les lire… J'aime bien ça, me dire que j'ai un secret partagé avec maman, même si elle n'est plus de ce monde. J'ai l'impression d'être plus proche d'elle et de papa. De découvrir une facette que Sirius et d'autres personnes ne connaissent pas… Raaah, Blaise… Zabini, c'est répugnant… Il aurait au moins pu balancer ce morceau de pomme de terre sur la figure de Dra… de Malfoy, on aurait ri !... Et ce que m'a demandé Theo… Nott… J'en ai marre, je les appelle par leurs prénoms dans mes pensées à partir de maintenant, je n'arrête pas de m'embrouiller l'esprit à chaque fois… Ce que m'a demandé Theodore concernant mon anniversaire m'a surpris. La honte, ne pas savoir quoi répondre c'était affreux. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il veut pour fêter le jour de sa naissance… Il faut croire que je ne suis pas comme tous les autres et que je ne sais pas ce que je souhaite réellement…_

Se séparant d'avec le petit groupe composé d'adolescents, Remus et Sirius suivirent Snape à travers les divers couloirs, avant d'arriver à un bureau. Entrant à l'intérieur, un grand bureau en chêne sombre était entreposé sur la gauche. Derrière celui-ci, une bibliothèque remplie de livres sur divers sujets était incrustée dans le mur. En face se trouvait deux divans, face à face, afin d'y installer les invités, devant une table basse, le tout sur un tapis. Une grande cheminée en brique éteinte faisait face au pupitre. Chacun entra dans la pièce aux murs clairs et s'assit sur ces places confortables. Le maître des potions servit un verre de whisky Pur Feu à chacun après avoir demandé qui en désirait.

Aucun son ne perturba le silence de la pièce. Remus s'était installé près de la cheminée, son verre à la main, laissant ses yeux errer sans but particulier. Tandis que Severus s'était assis à sa droite, heureux d'être enfin au calme, loin de ses élèves. Face à eux, Sirius s'était mis sur le deuxième divan et n'osait poser ses yeux sur eux. Ainsi il leur fit parcourir la pièce, sans les fixer sur un point précis. Un certain malaise se faisait peu à peu sentir. Personne ne savait que dire ni par quoi commencer pour briser cette quiétude. N'en pouvant plus de cette atmosphère tendue, ce fut l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal qui la brisa.

« C'est assez surprenant de voir à quel point les jeunes se sont vite adaptés les uns les autres en une semaine seulement, face à cette situation, quelque peu, difficile, déclara Remus reportant son attention sur les deux autres personnes présentes.

- Déconcertant est le bon mot pour décrire cette situation, résuma Severus un brin moqueur.

- Hmm…

- Qu'y a-t-il Sirius ? Quelque chose t'ennuie ?

- Rien Remus, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu inquiet pour Harry, c'est tout, répondit ledit Sirius avec un petit sourire triste.

- Allons bon, qu'y a-t-il encore avec Potter ? Problème de cœur ? Problème de ne pas avoir assez d'intention braquée sur lui ? Il n'a pas eu assez de journalistes près de lui ces derniers temps alors il va se plaindre chez son pauvre petit parrain, pensant qu'il peut l'aider ? dit Snape d'un ton railleur.

- La ferme Servilus, tu sais rien sur lui alors ne la ramène pas, s'écria le parrain du brun. Sinon je te jure que…

- Que quoi ? Que jures-tu donc de me faire sale clebs dégénéré ? siffla le professeur de potions, se levant de sa place initiale faisant ainsi face à l'ancien Gryffondor qui s'était également levé. Seule la table basse les séparait.

- Ça suffit vous deux, s'interposa le loup-garou sans succès. »

Tous trois étaient debout, se faisant face. L'espion se retenait tant bien que mal de frapper Sirius alors que Remus tentait de les séparer. Le loup-garou lança un regard à son meilleur ami pour lui faire comprendre de se calmer tout en remarquant les différences survenues durant cette dernière année chez l'Animagus.

Le teint de celui-ci, autrefois cireux, avait repris de la couleur grâce aux bons soins de Molly Weasley qui faisait en sorte que chaque personne ne manque de rien. Même son apparence avait changé, reprenant peu à peu la silhouette qu'il avait durant sa jeunesse. Sans oublier son visage décharné d'un ex-détenu d'Azkaban qui s'estompait petit à petit avec le temps, laissant place à un faciès rieur, charmeur et séduisant. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses yeux gris insondables avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte.

Étant plus petit que les deux autres personnes, le brun devait lever la tête pour leur faire face. Avec son regard, il essayait de transmettre la haine ressentie face à la chauve-souris des cachots comme il aimait appeler le maître des potions. Sirius se retenait aussi d'envoyer une bonne droite pour faire disparaître le sourire narquois que Severus arborait. C'est pourquoi ses poings étaient fortement serrés, le faisant ainsi trembler de colère.

« Vas-y, cerbère, dis-moi ce que tu comptes me faire ? continua ledit Servilus sans se préoccuper de l'interruption de l'autre Gryffondor.

- Sirius, calme-toi. Et toi Severus, tu sais très bien qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on insulte Harry, se mêla une fois de plus Remus, tentant de détendre l'ambiance et de les arrêter.

- Je ne me calmerai pas tant que ce cinglé de Mangemort se trouvera devant moi, s'exclama à nouveau l'ex-détenu, en s'adressant cette fois à son ami, devant également lever la tête pour lui faire face. Il est hors de question que je parle en sa présence des problèmes d'Harry et qu'il n'aille tout rapporter à son précieux Maître…

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, le clébard, où tu le regretteras amèrement, menaça l'espion en lançant un regard si froid que cela aurait pu geler un océan.

- Stop. Asseyez-vous tous les deux. Sirius, tu sais très bien que Severus risque sa vie en allant auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui et qu'il nous ramène des informations précieuses au péril de sa vie. Quant à toi, combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter, déclara le loup-garou en se retournant vers le maître des lieux, s'adressant directement à lui. N'insulte pas Harry. Il n'y est pour rien sur tout ce qu'il lui arrive. C'est un enfant à qui on n'a rien demandé et qui doit subir des choses qu'il n'aime pas, expliqua-t-il le plus calmement possible après que les deux autres se soient décidés à se rasseoir, non sans se lancer un énième regard noir. Donc Sirius, tu peux parler librement en présence de Severus. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter du fait qu'il aille répéter nos secrets auprès du Lord.

- Très bien, souffla l'Animagus, vaincu par la menace sourde de son ami. J'ai l'impression que… »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour jeter un coup d'œil en direction du maître des potions qui roula des yeux en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à un « pathétique, » « puéril » ou peut-être à un « satané clebs » avant de reprendre.

« J'ai l'impression qu'Harry s'éloigne de plus en plus de nous. Qu'il met de la distance entre lui et son entourage, un peu comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on s'approche de lui. Même pour lui parler, ça devient difficile, s'alarma le parrain du brun.

- Pauvre petite chose…

- S'il te plaît Severus, ça suffit, laisse-le parler, ordonna le loup-garou en lui lançant un regard sévère.

- Il a également cet air absent par moment. Comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées, et il reste dans un mutisme inquiétant pendant de longues périodes, continua Sirius après la brève interruption. Et j'ai aussi remarqué qu'il tremblait un peu lorsque nous sommes un peu trop proches de lui ou si on le frôle légèrement.

- Je l'ai aussi remarqué et je t'avouerai que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider, à part rester à ses côtés et attendre qu'il vienne nous parler de ses problèmes lorsqu'il en ressentira le besoin, déclara tristement Remus.

- Mais pour pouvoir l'aider, comme vous le dites si bien, il faut déjà comprendre le pourquoi du comment de son comportement, fit remarquer Severus. »

Avec cette simple constatation, chacun se mit à réfléchir sur la façon d'aider le jeune adolescent. Pendant que Sirius bougeait son verre faisant tournoyer le liquide ambré, Remus réfléchissait à sa prochaine mission donnée par Dumbledore. Il doutait de la réussir. Surtout s'il devait faire équipe avec Tonks. En effet. Depuis leur dernière expédition, alors qu'ils surveillaient ensemble la maison d'un Mangemort, tapis dans la pénombre, Tonks fit une remarque anodine qui l'énerva. Elle avait déclaré que Sirius était plutôt pas mal malgré Azkaban. Après cette petite phrase, il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Il répliqua amèrement que c'était toujours lui qui attirait les filles. Suite à ça, elle devint furieuse, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait cesser de s'apitoyer sur son sort et de ce fait, il pourrait voir pour qui elle avait succombé.

À partir de ce moment, il n'osait plus se retrouver seul avec Tonks. Il craignait de s'être imaginé des choses. Ayant toujours vécu seul, il lui était difficile d'accepter que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à lui. D'autant plus que Sirius charmait toujours les gens. Alors il était normal que la jeune femme soit attirée par lui et non par un homme atteint de lycanthropie. Ruminant encore ses sombres pensées, Remus lança un regard à son ami de jeunesse. Il le connaissait depuis leur première année. Au fil de leur adolescence, il vit défiler nombre d'hommes et de femmes au bras de l'Animagus. Jamais il ne sut s'ils avaient été plus loin que du flirt. Et s'imaginer une telle chose l'irritait.

C'est pourquoi, il ne sut s'il était agacé par le fait qu'elle soit attirée par Sirius ou s'il était jaloux qu'une personne s'entiche de son ami. Tout était si confus dans son esprit. De plus, passer du temps avec Severus l'obligeait à revoir son jugement sur sa personne. Tout le monde le voyait comme une personne froide, sarcastique et amère. Cependant, il était tout le contraire. Remus apprit donc qu'il était en fait un homme très sûr de soi et de ses capacités. Affichant même un comportement très posé et était rarement embarrassé par les remarques désobligeantes à son encontre. Et son attitude, distante et impassible, contrastait avec son caractère parfois brut.

Il avait été surpris de se rendre compte que toutes ces années durant, ses amis et lui-même l'avaient mal jugé. Seule Lily l'avait réellement vu. Il comprenait pourquoi elle était restée amie avec lui, malgré l'insulte sortie sous la colère. Il se rappela des nombreuses discussions entre eux concernant Severus. Surtout la dernière survenue quelques jours avant le drame. Elle affirmait ne plus lui en vouloir depuis longtemps mais regrettait de n'avoir pu le lui dire en face. Depuis, Remus tentait de faire en sorte de rétablir une relation paisible entre eux. Hélas, difficile d'avancer si le principal concerné piétinait toutes les tentatives de réconciliation. Bien sûr, il comprenait la haine envers James et Sirius face aux humiliations. Néanmoins, il ne baisserait pas les bras et retenterait à chaque occasion.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se remémora toutes les fois où il l'avait surpris sortant de la douche. Ses cheveux avaient alors un autre aspect. Ils étaient plus brillants, plus lisses et plus souples. Par la suite, il en déduisit qu'ils devenaient gras à cause des vapeurs qu'émanaient les chaudrons. À partir de ces instants embarrassants, ils réussirent à établir un dialogue correct, où aucune insulte ne fusait. Pourtant, dès que Severus se rendait auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Remus ressentait une crainte de le savoir dans un lieu empli de Mangemorts. C'était vraiment une chose surprenante de se rendre compte de cette inquiétude. C'est pourquoi, il ne chercha pas plus loin et mit sur le compte qu'ils étaient un peu plus que des collègues mais loin d'être des amis proches pour l'instant. Secouant légèrement la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il se remit à observer les lieux. Ils restèrent dans ce silence pesant un certain temps avant qu'un cri ne les fasse réagir.

« Allons bon ! Que se passe-t-il encore avec ces stupides gamins ? On ne peut être tranquille un seul instant avec eux, grommela l'ancien Serpentard. »

Les trois adultes se levèrent pour rejoindre les jeunes qui couraient à travers les couloirs de la maison. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les adolescents, quelques questions fusèrent à leur encontre pour déterminer la raison du cri émis tantôt, mais aucun ne répondit. Ils finirent par les suivre espérant ainsi découvrir le problème.

* * *

><p>Tandis que la porte claquait à sa suite, Ron se dirigea vers les escaliers pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Durant le trajet, il se caressait encore la joue endolorie, se demandant bien pourquoi il avait eu droit à cette gifle alors qu'il n'avait énoncé que la stricte vérité. Le rouquin ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne voyait qu'Harry faisait exprès de se présenter en victime pour attirer toute l'attention. Ni qu'il déclarait ne pas vouloir de cette notoriété alors qu'il la recherchait sans cesse, même si cela se faisait inconsciemment. Non. Malgré la réconciliation entre eux lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers suite à une dispute, il avait réfléchit à tout ceci et cela lui restait encore en travers de la gorge. Il ne comprenait toujours pas le fait que son ami puisse ne pas souhaiter devenir célèbre. Avoir tout ce qu'il désirait. Alors que lui-même ne pouvait avoir la même chose, et devait partager l'attention avec la fratrie Weasley. Cela avait toujours été ainsi.<p>

Depuis qu'il était né, il devait reprendre les anciennes affaires de ses frères aînés car son père ayant des revenus très modestes, sa mère devait faire la moindre économie afin de subvenir aux besoins de tous. Ainsi, ses vêtements, ses livres, ses affaires scolaires, etc. n'étaient nullement neufs. Au contraire, ils étaient dans un état lamentable parfois. Et il ne pouvait même pas se plaindre auprès de sa mère puisqu'il obtenait pour réponse qu'il devrait être content d'avoir de quoi s'habiller, de quoi manger, un toit sur la tête, des affaires scolaires pour étudier alors que d'autres enfants n'avaient pas cette chance. Pour pouvoir se faire entendre, il devait également jouer des coudes, ni se laisser marcher sur les pieds afin que l'on remarque sa présence, et de ne pas être évincé par la réussite de ses aînés.

A contrario, son ami n'avait pas ce problème. Étant l'unique héritier de la noble famille Potter, il pouvait se permettre toutes les folies qu'il désirait. Même la soi-disant vie de misère qu'il avait chez les Dursley devait être surjouée d'après le rouquin. Il soupçonnait fortement le brun de déformer la vérité afin d'attirer la sympathie d'autrui. Et un autre fait chez le Survivant qui énervait notre jeune roux était le fait que celui-ci n'avait rien à faire pour qu'on le reconnaisse ni qu'il soit évincé par un quelconque membre de la famille Potter. Arrêté sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, sa colère redoubla lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son amie, Hermione, avait encore défendu le Prince des Gryffondor. Oubliant l'idée d'aller dans sa chambre, il monta rapidement les dernières marches le séparant d'Harry. Devant la porte de celui-ci, il entra sans frapper, le surprenant alors qu'il sortait de la salle d'eau, d'un air endormi.

* * *

><p>Du côté d'Harry, alors qu'il sortait tout juste des toilettes après son besoin urgent, il ne s'attendait pas à l'arrivée brutale de son ami. Il sursauta de surprise avant de se reprendre dès qu'il vit l'air colérique de Ron. Sur la défensive, et totalement réveillé cette fois, il se demandait bien pourquoi celui-ci avait l'air si irrité et aussi la raison de sa venue impromptue. Ils restèrent à s'observer un instant avant que le roux ne brise le silence.<p>

« Ça te plaît tant que ça de jouer les pauvres victimes pour attirer la sympathie des autres ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide.

- Mais Ron, enfin, de quoi tu parles ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis, lui répondit Harry alors que l'incrédulité prenait place en lui.

- C'est ça, ne joue pas les innocents. Je sais très bien que tu fais exprès de te plaindre sans arrêt pour que l'attention soit concentrée sur toi !

- Franchement, t'es bête ou quoi ? Je ne veux pas de cette attention, combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? Je n'aime pas être le centre du monde. Alors sérieux, arrête de me prendre la tête avec cette histoire ridicule juste parce que tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre une personne qui aime être sur le devant de la scène, d'une personne qui préfère rester dans l'ombre, s'énerva le brun suite aux accusations de son ami.

- Tu parles…

- Ron, ça suffit. Tu deviens ridicule.

- Tu vas voir si je suis ridicule…

- Est-ce le fait que tu sois enfermé tous les jours avec nous qui te fait te sentir aussi débile ? Ou le fait qu'on nous ait mis en sécurité, ici, dans la maison de Snape, avec pour compagnie la présence des Serpentard ?

- Arrête de dire que je suis débile…

- Donc arrête de faire le gamin et grandis un peu. Regarde ce qui nous entoure. Nous sommes en pleine guerre. Pourquoi tu crois que nous sommes tous réunis au même endroit ? C'est justement pour nous protéger que les adultes préfèrent nous laisser ici, s'exclama Harry. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille avec cette histoire de vouloir être le centre du monde. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Et tu peux repartir parce que je commence sérieusement à être fatigué de te convaincre du contraire pour l'attention. »

Soupira-t-il, lassé de devoir se répéter jour après jour avec lui alors qu'il lui tournait le dos pour se diriger vers son lit. Dès qu'il délaissa son ami Ron, le rouquin se rua sur lui sans crier gare. L'empoignant par son bras, il le propulsa contre le mur avant de lui envoyer un crochet du droit.

Lorsque la tête d'Harry percuta le mur, une violente douleur vrilla dans toute sa boîte crânienne avant qu'un autre coup ne lui fasse perdre l'équilibre, tombant au sol sans aucune grâce. Au sol, Ron s'installa sur le Prince des Gryffondor et lui asséna encore des coups lorsqu'un cri ne se fasse entendre dans la pièce. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit qu'on tentait de lui retenir le bras mais le roux se dégagea avec facilité reprenant juste là où il avait été interrompu. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, on le saisissait fortement pour l'écarter du jeune adolescent couché au sol.

Quand ils furent séparés, il remarqua Hermione et Ginny à quelques mètres de distance du lieu de combat. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, comprenant que c'était elles qui avaient tenté de l'arrêter tantôt. Retournant la tête, il devina aisément qu'il s'agissait de l'ancien professeur de défense qui le maintenait éloigné de son ex-ami. Alors que du côté du brun, on l'aidait à se relever pour pouvoir soigner le sang coulant des blessures faites par les coups.

Une fois encore, la moutarde lui monta au nez et Ron se dégagea tant bien que mal de la poigne de Remus. Puis il partit en trombe de la chambre, bousculant au passage les élèves de Serpentard restés à l'entrée de la pièce et surpris d'avoir été témoins d'une telle scène. Lorsqu'il fut loin, le loup-garou reporta son attention sur le jeune brun. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, il était salement amoché.

Du sang coulait de l'arcade sourcilière. Même son œil arborait déjà une jolie couleur rouge et enflait petit à petit. Sa joue ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure étaient légèrement coupées et un filet de sang s'en écoulait lentement. Avec une grimace, l'ancien professeur de Poudlard alla aider l'Animagus avec Harry pendant que le professeur Snape alla chercher le nécessaire pour les premiers soins. Quant aux deux jeunes filles au sol, elles se relevèrent avec l'aide de Pansy et de Millicent.

« Ben dis donc, il n'y est pas allé de main morte, constata Sirius alors qu'il examinait les blessures sous tous les angles. T'es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air. C'est juste un petit bobo de rien du tout, le rassura Harry.

- De rien du tout ? Tu plaisantes, là. Il t'a défiguré. Tu vas avoir des bleus pendant un moment, s'exclama le métis.

- Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi vous battiez-vous ? questionna Remus.

- Premièrement, je ne me faisais pas donc je ne me battais pas. Deuxièmement, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi il m'en veut au point de se battre avec moi, répondit le brun sous le regard réprobateur de l'adulte. Je te jure Remus, je n'ai rien fait qui puisse lui faire m'en vouloir.

- Il y a anguille sous roche, intervint Hermione parlant plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

- De quoi il y a une anguille sous une roche ? Sérieusement, Hermione, tu devrais arrêter de dire des trucs bizarres, déclara Ginny un peu suspicieuse et inquiète pour l'état d'esprit de son amie.

- Ce n'est pas un truc bizarre mais une expression moldue pour dire qu'il y a quelque chose de caché derrière toute cette histoire, expliqua-t-elle dans un soupir las.

- Tout le monde dehors. Monsieur Potter n'a pas besoin de plusieurs personnes pour le soigner. Une seule suffit amplement. »

Ordonna le professeur de potions surprenant tout le monde face à sa réapparition soudaine sans que quiconque ne l'ait entendu revenir. Bougonnant pour certains, tous les jeunes repartirent suite à l'ordre donné par l'adulte. Une fois seul, celui-ci donna le nécessaire aux deux anciens Gryffondor afin de soigner l'adolescent. Pour être plus à l'aise durant les soins, ils s'installèrent sur le lit.

« Maintenant, je voudrais savoir pourquoi Monsieur Weasley s'acharnait sur vous, demanda derechef le professeur de potions.

- Je suis désolé professeur, mais je n'en sais pas plus que vous, répondit le jeune homme fatigué de répéter sans cesse la même chose.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais accepter cette excuse ?!

- Severus, s'il dit qu'il ne sait pas, pas la peine d'insister.

- Laisse tomber Remus, Servilus n'a jamais su ce que le mot « insister » voulait dire. Je pense même que ce mot ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire…

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux, s'énerva le loup-garou les dévisageant tour à tour. Harry, peux-tu répondre à nos questions, s'il te plaît. Tu dois forcément savoir la raison pour laquelle il te frappait ?!

- Et dès que je la saurai, j'irais lui botter le cul à celui-là…

- Sirius !

- Roooh, c'est bon, pas besoin de faire ton hippogriffe, grommela ledit Sirius.

- Aïe ! Sirius, tu me fais mal.

- Oh, désolé Harry…

- Je peux me soigner tout seul, tu sais, déclara l'adolescent. J'ai l'habitude, faillit-il dire avant de se retenir de justesse en détournant le regard et baissant un peu la tête sous l'œil attentif du Mangemort.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais plus sérieusement, dis-nous pourquoi il te cognait.

- Il m'accuse de faire en sorte d'être sous les feux de la rampe, se résigna-t-il face aux regards inquiets des deux adultes qu'il considérait comme ses parents de substitution. »

Après l'aveu de l'adolescent, plus personne ne prononça un mot. Remus fixa son regard sur l'espion pour soutenir que ses paroles prononcées plus tôt dans la soirée sur le fait que le brun n'aimait guère la célébrité, et encore moins d'en être le centre, étaient véridiques. Alors qu'Harry grimaçait à nouveau sous la douleur des soins prodigués par son parrain, le professeur Snape s'exaspéra de l'incompétence de l'Animagus. Il lui prit les baumes cicatrisants et autres et entreprit de soigner l'adolescent grommelant sans cesse des « même pas capable de soigner correctement sans faire mal » ou encore « complétement incompétent. » N'osant plus faire un geste, le jeune homme resta figé tandis que Sirius s'exclamait que s'était son rôle de soigner son filleul. Alors que le loup-garou faisait son possible pour tempérer la crise de son ami.

Les soins durèrent un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Severus ne termine sa besogne et ne range le tout sous le regard surpris du jeune Gryffondor. Soupirant d'agacement, et certainement de gêne de s'être laissé aller de la sorte, il prétexta être sous un jour de bonté, qu'il devrait en profiter et se taire. Hochant la tête, Harry le remercia du bout des lèvres. Alors que le maître des lieux allait partir, le jeune brun le retint avant de lui tendre le journal de sa mère. Curieux, celui-ci s'en saisit puis commença à lire la page ouverte.

Au fil de sa lecture, son expression se changea, allant d'exaspéré, en passant par l'incompréhension et la surprise, à soulagé. Curieux de nature, Sirius se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de lire tant bien que mal afin de comprendre les différentes expressions passées sur le visage de son ennemi d'enfance. Mais sa tâche fut peine perdue car Remus s'en rendit compte et l'empêcha de continuer tandis que l'espion détournait le journal des yeux de l'inopportun. Pendant ce temps, Harry était resté la tête baissée, attendant la suite. Malgré tout, sa curiosité l'emporta et il releva la tête pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

Tout ce qu'il récolta fut le retour du journal et de voir une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux de son professeur honni. Fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il partait, il se retourna vers les deux adultes restant pour comprendre son attitude. Sirius haussa les épaules lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui. Pendant que Remus lui souriait gentiment en lui intimant de se coucher vu l'heure tardive. Mais Harry s'exclama qu'il n'était plus un enfant et qu'il pouvait veiller tard s'il le souhaitait, avant qu'un bâillement ne le trahisse. Sous les yeux rieurs du lycan, le jeune Gryffondor fit une moue mais se coucha tout de même tandis que les deux adultes lui souhaitaient une bonne nuit, le laissant seul.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Harry se leva avec un mal de tête. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et remarqua que les traces de coups de la veille étaient devenues bien plus foncées. Non sans une grimace, il inspecta les dégâts causés par son ami – ou devrait-il dire plutôt ex-ami ? – qui ne l'arrangeait pas dans ses projets du jour. Soupirant de frustration, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de glapir de douleur. Ronchonnant, il aperçut finalement une petite trousse avec une petite note spécifiant quoi faire pour chacun des remèdes. Faisant confiance au professeur de potions, il se mit à se soigner espérant que les ecchymoses soient vite guéries.<p>

Une fois cela fait, il s'habilla puis rejoignit la cuisine où une certaine personne était déjà attablée devant un copieux petit-déjeuner. Avisant Ron assit à table, il préféra s'asseoir loin du rouquin, ne voulant pas recevoir encore d'autres coups. Il se prit une petite tartine accompagnée de beurre et de gelée de mûres, ainsi que d'une tasse de chocolat au lait. Il mangea le tout sans faim, mais c'était plus une façon de rassurer Molly Weasley que par réelle envie.

D'ailleurs Molly Weasley, de son nom de jeune fille Prewett, était l'épouse d'Arthur Weasley et la mère de leurs sept enfants. C'était une ancienne élève de Poudlard, ayant été répartie dans la maison Gryffondor. Et aujourd'hui, elle était l'un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, étant une très bonne duelliste. C'était une femme petite et potelée au visage bienveillant, arrondi et doux, et souvent de bonne humeur. Ses yeux étaient marrons. Ses cheveux étaient tout aussi roux que ceux de ses enfants et elle les relevait en un chignon approximatif. Portant un tablier à fleurs avec une poche d'où dépassait sa baguette magique, elle était une femme au foyer ainsi qu'un excellent cordon bleu ainsi qu'une experte en entretien ménager et de plus, elle savait tricoter.

Afin d'approfondir ses recette en cuisine, elle lisait souvent le magazine « Sorcière Hebdo » d'après les dires de ses enfants. Cependant, ce que reprochait souvent la fratrie Weasley était son côté surprotectrice et ses nombreuses punitions pour les mettre sur le droit chemin. Enfin, c'étaient surtout les jumeaux qui avaient droit à ses sanctions. Malgré tout, elle les aimait, les chouchoutait, les protégeait et savait se faire respecter. N'étant pas une femme soumise, il lui arrivait de perdre très vite patience et d'hurler si fort que même les plus récalcitrants préféraient réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'opposer à cette femme lorsqu'elle brandissait une poêle.

Depuis l'arrivée des nombreux adolescents, elle les avait pris sous son aile, faisant tout son possible pour que chacun ne manque de rien, les étouffant parfois mais sachant toujours ce qu'il fallait faire pour les aider. Elle les occupait à entretenir la demeure durant les matinées. Même les Serpentard mettaient la main à la pâte après que le blond eut l'audace de râler la première journée sur le fait qu'il n'était pas un elfe de maison, et qu'il fut une des victimes des foudres de cette femme. À partir de cet instant, plus aucun n'osa intervenir lorsque l'heure du ménage approchait, ni même ne cherchaient à s'esquiver. Une fois le ménage fait, elle les laissait libre le restant de la journée pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper librement ou pour faire leurs devoirs de vacances.

À ses côtés, outre les adolescents, se trouvait Kingsley Shacklebolt. C'était un homme noir de grande taille, musclé et séduisant. Il avait le parfait physique, de ce que les Moldus appelaient plus communément, d'un Chevalier. Il était un homme très généreux, et également droit, juste et impartial, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch. Sa puissance magique était extraordinairement forte et c'est pourquoi il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, afin de combattre les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malgré sa participation dans l'Ordre, il continuait à travailler au Ministère de la Magie comme Auror faisant un travail d'infiltration nourrissant l'Ordre en informations, et réduisant à une peau de chagrin les efforts du ministère pour localiser Sirius Black. Aujourd'hui encore, comme à l'accoutumé, il portait une robe de sorcier bleue et un béret d'un ton plus foncé. Harry lui offrit un sourire en guise de salutation mais sursauta lorsque Molly remarqua ses bleus au visage, et même l'Auror fut surpris de voir les contusions alors qu'il avait souvenir de ne pas en avoir vues la veille.

« Merlin, Harry, que t'est-il arrivé ? s'alarma Molly Weasley alors que le côté maternel prenait le dessus.

- Oh. Ce n'est rien Madame Weasley, la rassura-t-il, s'empêchant de lancer un regard à Ron.

- Harry, appelle-moi Molly, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? Et dis-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Et ne mens pas.

- Je vous l'ai dit Mada… Euh… Molly. Je suis tombé en sortant de la douche, hier soir. Ce n'est rien de grave. Ça va vite partir, répondit le brun en évitant de la regarder.

- Fichus Gryffondor. Même pas capable de mentir, morigéna Draco.

- Draco, veux-tu bien me donner la raison pour laquelle Harry est dans cet état ? s'impatienta Molly, commençant à comprendre peu à peu la situation, après avoir jeté un bref regard vers son fils qui adoptait un comportement d'une personne ayant fait quelque chose de mal.

- Disons qu'hier, mes illusions envers les Gryffondor comme étant solidaires et autres significatifs ont été réduits en poussière en un clin d'œil. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire en un coup de poing bien placé, exposa le blond de manière arrogante.

- Pardon ?!

- Je suis désolé, mais je crois que je vais y aller. J'ai encore du travail à faire au Ministère, s'excusa l'Auror avant de partir précipitamment.

- Mince, j'ai oublié qu'il y avait le ménage à faire, faut vraiment y aller, n'est-ce pas les amis ? »

S'exclama Hermione, prenant le bras des deux jeunes filles de Serpentard alors que Ginny et Luna prenaient ceux des garçons présents, laissant la mère de famille et Ron seuls dans la cuisine. Ils se mirent à marcher rapidement, s'éloignant le plus possible de la pièce afin d'éviter les foudres de Madame Weasley. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de rejoindre le petit salon, devenu le lieu des jeunes, qu'un long cri se fit entendre dans toute la demeure. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, soupirant de ne pas être la victime du jour. Ils s'installèrent dans les canapés pour reprendre contenance avant que le silence ne soit brisé par Luna.

« Ben dis donc, Madame Weasley a du caractère. Vous pensez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres réagirait comment face à elle ?

- Je crois qu'il se remettrait sur le droit chemin, exposa Ginny avec assurance.

- Moi, je pense que la guerre s'arrêterait d'un coup parce que Molly aurait asséné un coup de poêle tellement fort au Lord qu'il ne voudrait plus en recevoir, exprima Hermione avant d'être interrompue.

- Pour ma part, je pencherais plutôt pour le fait qu'il arrêterait du jour au lendemain ses massacres, qu'il commencerait à porter un tablier rose pour apprendre à faire la cuisine, le ménage et le tricot. Et qu'il deviendrait ainsi un bon homme au foyer ! »

Chacun des jeunes s'imaginèrent cette scène décrite par Pansy avant qu'ils n'explosent de rire devant cette image ridicule, se permettant un moment d'hilarité parmi ces temps de guerre. Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement lorsque Ron, étant devenu plus pâle que la normale, arriva avec sa mère qui donna les directives à chacun des jeunes pour la matinée à venir. Tous se mirent en devoir de satisfaire les exigences de la matrone pour éviter d'attiser la colère qu'ils perçurent encore dans ses yeux. À la fin du ménage, ils allèrent manger les bons petits plats préparés avec soin par Molly, avant de retrouver leur nouveau quartier. Sauf Harry qui déclara vouloir se reposer, ce dont personne n'osa l'empêcher.

* * *

><p>Comme la veille, il réitéra son manège et s'habilla en conséquence pour rendre visite à son arrière-grand-père. Cette situation dura les deux semaines suivantes, sans encombre. Il se souvint encore de la réaction de l'infirmière face à ses lésions lorsqu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte. Elle avait tenté de maquiller le plus possible le tout afin d'éviter d'inquiéter le patriarche de la famille Evans. Et lui avait donné de quoi se soigner convenablement. C'est aussi durant cette session maquillage qu'elle découvrit qui était réellement Petite Lily. Mais ne voulant se mêler de cette histoire, elle laissa courir pour l'instant. Ce n'est que la veille de son anniversaire qu'elle se décida à agir. Pendant que Edward Evans faisait une sieste à l'étage, Yukio amena l'invité(e), arrivé plus tôt que d'habitude, dans le salon habituel. S'installant confortablement tous les deux, elle exigea des explications quant à ses venues. Elle lui révéla même savoir sa véritable identité depuis la fameuse séance de maquillage ce qui fit pâlir le jeune Harry.<p>

« Je… Je… S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien à Grand-Papy Eddy, s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle.

- J'ai… Je… S'il vous plaît.

- Dites-moi tout et peut-être que je consentirai à accepter que vous continuiez à venir lui rendre visite. »

Sans attendre, Harry lui expliqua toute l'histoire, montrant même le journal intime de sa mère pour prouver ses dires. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il patienta et craignit la sentence de la jeune infirmière.

« Je vois. Mais vous savez que ce que vous avez fait, et ce que vous faites en ce moment, est mal ?

- Je le sais mais… J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé une partie de ma famille, lui indiqua Harry avec émotion.

- Je pourrais vous dénoncer au Ministère de la Magie ou à l'Ordre ! insista-t-elle.

- Non, s'il vous… Le Ministère ? L'Ordre ? Vous… Vous êtes au courant de tout ça ? s'étonna le brun.

- Bien sûr que je suis au courant. Il vous a fallu… Franchement, je vais te tutoyer, ce sera plus simple... Il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour te rendre compte que j'étais une sorcière ? Et encore, c'est moi-même qui aie dû de te le dire. Sinon, jamais tu n'aurais su, s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras et faisant une moue, déçue qu'il n'ait pas découvert son identité plus tôt, mais fière que son rôle soit parfait.

- Mais… Comment… Vous… Pourquoi ? balbutia l'adolescent ne comprenant plus rien.

- J'ai été envoyée ici pour protéger ton arrière-grand-père. Mais pour ce faire, j'ai dû être mise sous couverture. Par chance, j'avais acquis pas mal de connaissances en médecine. C'est donc tout naturellement que je me suis faite passée pour une infirmière à domicile et qui le veille vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre. Mais je te dis tout de suite, je ne suis pas encore une Auror confirmée. Je dois finir mon cursus, déclara Yukio avec véhémence.

- Et Grand-Papy Eddy le sait ? Et Charles ?

- Non, ton arrière-grand-père ne le sait pas. Et pour Charles, franchement, tu crois vraiment qu'il arriverait à entretenir une telle maison à lui seul ?

- Il est un sorcier également, je présume, confirma le jeune Gryffondor. Mais alors, je ne pourrais plus venir.

- Qui a dit que ne tu pouvais plus revenir ? Tu as intérêt à continuer, oui ! Tes visites, même s'il te prend pour ta mère, lui font un bien fou. Donc, continue de venir sans problème. Par contre, je vais te donner de quoi te changer. Après ces deux semaines à être venu avec la même tenue, je me demande pourquoi il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de changer de vêtements.

- Ce sont les seuls que j'ai, répondit Harry penaud.

- Suis-moi. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il la suivit à travers les couloirs du manoir. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte qui s'ouvrit sur une magnifique chambre. Étant grande et spacieuse, un grand lit en métal noir aux motifs de cœur trônait contre le mur à moitié peint en un rose très pâle et aux lambris blancs, face à la porte. Les rideaux qui recouvraient ce lit étaient d'un léger tissu rose. La literie de soie d'un blanc immaculé était couverte en partie par de nombreux coussins et peluches. De chaque côté du lit, une table de chevet en bois blanc avait pris place. Ainsi que de simples lampes de chevet. À la droite du lit, Harry remarqua deux portes. L'une d'elle s'ouvrait sur une salle d'eau avec des motifs océaniques sur les murs et une grande baignoire au centre de la pièce. Laissant également de la place aux autres installations sanitaires qui consistaient en une toilette et un lavabo au-dessus duquel un grand miroir était accroché. Quant à la seconde porte, elle offrait une vue sur un grand dressing où divers vêtements, chaussures et accessoires étaient entreposés, attendant d'être portés. Et face à ces deux portes, une fenêtre laissait voir une vue imprenable sur l'arrière-cour du manoir alors que les rideaux blancs étaient restés attachés sur les côtés par un nœud rose. Finissant le tout, un plafonnier ancien éclairait la pièce.

Harry resta ébahit un instant avant d'être ramené sur terre par la voix du Yukio lui intimant de la suivre, ce qu'il fit. Sans attendre, la jeune infirmière lui amena divers vêtements afin de se changer plus régulièrement. Pendant qu'elle faisait des recherches pour coordonner diverses tenues, avec les chaussures et les accessoires, le brun s'interrogea furtivement sur la raison de son aide et si elle se rendait compte qu'elle habillait un garçon et non une fille. Et que par ailleurs, elle ne trouvait pas cette situation bizarre alors que lui-même se sentait un peu anormal lorsqu'il était habillé ainsi mais appréciant peu à peu.

Il ne put continuer le cours de ses pensées puisque la sorcière lui envoya malencontreusement un haut sur la tête. L'enlevant à la hâte, il patienta que Yukio finisse de dévaliser le dressing. Une fois cela fait, elle lui demanda s'il avait un moyen pour tout transporter sans que cela ne soit trop suspect. Harry reporta son regard sur la montagne d'habits qu'elle lui avait donné, se demandant où il pourrait cacher tout ceci aux autres avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne. Il prit le temps d'expliquer à Yukio le fonctionnement du petit sac qu'il emmenait partout avec lui, mais il ne savait pas qu'elles étaient les capacités maximales dudit sac. Sans attendre, l'infirmière mit petit à petit les vêtements dans ce petit sac. Chacun d'eux fut surpris de constater qu'il arrivait à tout contenir alors qu'il gardait toujours de la même taille.

Sifflant d'admiration devant le talent évident de sa mère, Harry rejoignit son arrière-grand-père afin de prendre le thé, petite habitude prise au fil de ses visites. Lorsque l'heure de partir arriva, Yukio le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et le prit dans ses bras, le surprenant un peu, et lui promit de ne rien dire sur son secret. Rougissant un peu, il la remercia pour tout et quitta rapidement les lieux. En marchant dans la rue, il se dépêcha de rentrer avant de se faire attraper. Surtout que c'était la première fois qu'il rentrait plus tard qu'à l'accoutumé. Il arriva tout essoufflé devant la demeure Snape, enleva les chaussures puis rentra le plus discrètement possible, espérant comme à chaque fois, de ne pas se faire prendre. Tandis qu'il refermait la porte, il suspendit son geste avant même qu'elle ne soit complétement fermée. Il trembla de peur quand une voix lui parla, brisant le silence du hall.

« Bonsoir Harry. Quel magnifique temps, ne trouves-tu pas ? Si je puis me permettre, cette tenue te sied à ravir. »

* * *

><p>Mais qui donc est-ce ? Qui a bien pu découvrir son petit manège ? Pauvre Harry, lui qui avait si bien réussi à garder son secret jusqu'à maintenant, il a fallu que quelqu'un découvre tout. Mais il fallait bien ça pour laisser planer un suspense jusqu'au prochain chapitre qui arrivera le 2 mars. Et j'espère que pour les personnages de Yukio et de Charles, ils auront réussi à vous surprendre :) Je voulais vraiment faire un effet de surprise avec eux deux. De plus, le fait que notre cher Harry s'habille avec des vêtements féminins, vous sera révélé en temps voulu et au fil des chapitres, ne vous en faites pas donc pas :p De plus, comme je le disais dans certaines de vos réponses à vos reviews, quand on veut faire quelque chose, on le fait avec les moyens du bord. C'est pourquoi, notre petit Harry s'habille avec les vêtements de sa mère pour sortir, malgré le danger qui existe, et tout cela pour aller voir son arrière-grand-père. Maintenant, dites-moi, qui ne ferait pas pareil s'il n'y avait que des vêtements qui ne sont pas à nous sous la main pour pouvoir faire pareil que notre cher Harry :p ? Aller, je vais vous laisser ^^<p>

À tout bientôt,

Sabou


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** ben l'auteur de cette histoire, c'est moi, Sabou \*o*/

**Correcteur :** The Great Victoria Grant (chapitres 1 à 7), Virgo Slytherin (chapitres 1 à ?)

**Avertissement :** cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des relations entre hommes ainsi que des relations entre femmes. Si cela vous dégoûte, vous pouvez revenir en arrière et choisir une autre histoire. Sinon, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut, à droite de votre écran pour fermer la page. Je ne vous en voudrais pas puisque comme on dit, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, et qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ;-) Et il y aura aussi du M-preg ce qui signifie une grossesse masculine *o*

**Disclamer :** à ce qu'il paraît, faut le faire et donc, je ne peux y échapper. Juste prévenir que tous les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les lieux ne sont pas les miens mais qu'ils appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling et ce, malgré les nombreuses négociations que nous avons eues pour que je puisse les prendre pour moi et qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Même si la plupart des personnages et des lieux lui appartiennent, j'en ai quelques-uns qui sont les miens dont les enfants de nos héros du monde sorcier ainsi que le lieu où ils vivent leur vie pleinement (pour certains), sans oublier deux ou trois personnages qui aideront à faire avancer l'histoire de nos protagonistes ^^

**Genre :** romance, famille,

**Rating :** M pour les lemon qu'il y aura *w*

**Pairing :** en principal, Drarry, il y aura d'autres couples également (mais c'est une surprise donc pchuteuh :3) et OOC.

**Résumé :** Comment faire lorsque l'on devient parent alors qu'on est soi-même encore un adolescent ? Alors que notre éducation n'est pas encore terminée et qu'il faut faire celle de son enfant ? Comment notre entourage réagit face à cela ? Comment concilier notre vie d'ado à celle de parent ? Telles sont les questions que tout jeune se pose lorsqu'il se trouve dans ce genre de situation et qu'il faut y faire face sans possibilité de retour en arrière. C'est ce que nos héros vont découvrir…

**Note de l'auteur :** Bah dis donc… Déjà cinq chapitres de publiés et 43 commentaires… Je suis trop contente et je vous en remercie grandement. Car mine de rien, tous vos petits messages m'aident à trouver l'inspiration pour vite écrire la suite – et accessoirement, ça me met des coups de pied au cul pour que je me bouge – donc merci beaucoup. Merci également à **Alycia Panther**, **shanekitsunestiles**,** kimykymi**, **stormtrooper2**,** shenendoahcalyssa**,** 77Hildegard** et **Anahissa** pour vos reviews. Sans oublier toutes ces personnes m'ayant mise en follows et en favoris, je vous remercie :) Comme d'habitude je tente de répondre à vos commentaires dans les plus brefs délais – même si cette fois j'avoue, j'ai un peu tardé pour le faire ^^' – mais j'essaie tjrs de trouver du temps pour le faire. Puisque vous faites pareils en laissant une trace de votre passage, je veux répondre à vos messages à chaque fois. Aussi, ceux n'étant pas inscrits sur le site, j'ai répondu à vos reviews sur mon blog, dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil. Je vous invite donc à vous y rendre pour jeter un œil à votre réponse :) Je suis contente que ce chapitre vous ait plu. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Est-ce que tu regrettes ?<strong>_

_**Chapitre 06 : Joyeux Anniversaire**_

_Oh non… Je ne peux pas le croire… Tout mais pas ça… Presque deux semaines que je fais ça et c'est seulement aujourd'hui qu'on m'attrape ?!… Qu'est-ce que je fais ?... Je me fais passer pour une fille perdue ?... Mouais, non. Ça paraîtra bizarre, surtout qu'il m'a déjà appelé par mon prénom… Mon Dieu, que dois-je faire ?... Pitié, aidez-moi. Seigneur, Merlin, Allah, Bouddha, Kami-sama, tous les dieux qui existent, aidez-moi à me sortir de là !... Je préfère même être de nouveau en face de Voldemort pour le combattre que d'affronter son regard ou ses remarques !... Que dois-je faire ?... Au secours !... C'est vraiment le pire jour de ma vie. D'abord Yukio qui m'avoue toute la vérité sur elle et sur Charles. Et maintenant, c'est lui qui me surprend ?... De toutes les personnes présentes chez Snape, il a fallu que ce soit lui. Je suis maudit. J'attire vraiment les ennuis là où je passe…_

Tremblant de peur, Harry referma complètement la porte et se retourna face à l'invité surprise. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il soutint le regard bleu pétillant de Dumbledore. Ils restèrent quelques instants à s'observer avant que l'adulte ne lui demande de le suivre. En silence, le brun accepta et le suivit jusque dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans celle-ci, l'adolescent s'assit sur son lit puis attendit la sentence de son aîné. Une fois encore, aucun ne pipa mot. Ce silence perdura un long moment avant que le jeune Gryffondor ne craque.

« Je suis désolé professeur, débuta le brun.

- De quoi es-tu désolé Harry ? Je n'ai encore rien dit.

- Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû sortir d'ici mais…

- Mais tu voulais découvrir une partie de ta famille, le coupa le directeur.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Disons que je garde un œil un peu partout grâce à l'intermédiaire de mes quelques amis.

- Yukio, souffla Harry, plus par affirmation que par question.

- Oui, entre autres. Mais si tu m'en disais plus sur toute cette histoire ?

- Euh…Très bien, accepta le jeune homme surpris de ne pas recevoir de remontrance. En fait, tout a commencé quand vous êtes venu me chercher au début du mois. Ma Tante m'a donné un carton rempli des affaires de ma mère et parmi elles, il y avait son journal intime. Et quand on est arrivés ici, j'avais déjà eu quelques bribes d'information disant que ma mère et Snape…

- Le professeur Snape, Harry, le reprit l'adulte.

- Oui, donc, le professeur Snape, et je voulais en savoir plus alors j'ai demandé à Remus. Mais il m'a dit de directement poser mes questions auprès de Snape… Je veux dire du professeur Snape, se corrigea-t-il sous le regard réprobateur du Directeur. Comme je n'osais pas le faire, j'ai lu le journal de ma mère et j'ai vu que son grand-père, donc mon arrière-grand-père, vivait par ici. Cependant, je ne savais pas où il habitait exactement. Jusqu'à ce que le manoir, celle sur la colline, m'intrigue tellement que j'ai eu l'idée de prendre les vêtements de ma mère puis d'aller lui rendre visite. Et la suite, vous la connaissez je suppose. J'ai continué à lui rendre visite en ayant eu à chaque fois de la chance de ne pas me faire prendre, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, termina-t-il d'une façon déçue.

- Je te reconnais bien là pour ton goût contre le règlement, plaisanta Dumbledore.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais arrêter…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. En retrouvant ton arrière-grand-père, la protection quant au sang de ta mère s'est à nouveau activée. Ainsi, tu peux continuer à lui rendre visite sans aucun problème. Et si je puis me permettre, je pense que tu as trouvé un très bon argument pour convaincre les adultes de vous laisser une journée de libre afin de profiter d'une merveilleuse sortie entre amis. Pour une journée spéciale telle qu'un anniversaire ? »

Supposa-t-il malicieusement, avec ses yeux plus pétillants que jamais, alors qu'il quittait la pièce, laissant un Harry perplexe quant à ses derniers mots. Un peu perdu, le jeune homme s'observa rapidement avant que l'idée ne germe subitement dans son esprit. Comprenant le sens des mots de son Directeur, il sourit et se changea rapidement pour rejoindre les autres déjà attablés devant le repas. Durant tout le dîner, Harry n'osa exprimer son idée à voix haute. Il ne participa pas tellement aux conversations également. Préférant jouer avec la nourriture en la faisant passer d'un côté à l'autre de l'assiette, sans vraiment y toucher. Même si certains tentaient tant bien que mal de le faire réagir par tous les moyens.

Tandis que la fin des desserts s'approchait, Harry n'avait toujours rien osé demander. Il aida simplement à débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle avec les autres jeunes de son âge, avant de rejoindre leur petit salon. Une fois là-bas, il s'installa, ou plutôt se colla, auprès de sa meilleure amie. Cela la surprit au passage pour sa proximité alors que durant ces derniers jours, il avait l'air distant et ne cherchait pas vraiment un contact avec son entourage. Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la brunette, il se mit à lire le livre ouvert sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Personne ne brisa le silence apaisant de la pièce. Chacun s'affairait à son occupation favorite. Mais cela ne dura pas puisque n'y tenant plus, Blaise interrompit cette apaisante ambiance.

« Bon, alors, on décide quoi pour demain ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu voudrais faire quoi Harry ? Puisque c'est ton anniversaire, c'est toi le roi du jour, déclara Ginny en souriant.

- Ça y est, j'ai une idée. Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne mettrions pas de la musique à fond puis on se mettrait à danser comme des fous toute la journée, proposa Pansy tout en se mettant à se déhancher.

- Ma chère Pansy chérie, tu es la seule à aimer danser. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-nous avoir une autre activité que ça, intervint le métis, tandis que la jeune Serpentard se rassit en le boudant.

- J'aimerai bien passer la journée dans le côté Moldu, interrompit Harry gardant toujours sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire les yeux fixés sur les lignes du roman, pendant que les autres se regardaient.

- Harry… Nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir, tu le sais bien, exposa tristement sa meilleure amie.

- Même si on se déguisait ? continua-t-il pourtant avec espoir. »

Mais personne ne put lui répondre car on entra dans la pièce au même instant. Ce fut Remus qui ouvrit la marche. Il était suivit par Sirius et Severus qui se disputaient sur un sujet quelconque. Ensuite, une Tonks joyeuse – aux cheveux d'un bleu électrique pour cette fois – suivait le mouvement, vite précédée par Shacklebolt. Après eux, Dumbledore les accompagnait, ne se départant pas de son sourire. Et les derniers qui fermaient la marche étaient Monsieur et Madame Weasley qui arborait, quant à elle, une mine soucieuse. Tous les adolescents se jetèrent des coups d'œil afin de déterminer qui avait pu faire une bêtise pour avoir droit à un tel comité. Comme aucun n'osa parler, ce fut leur Directeur qui amorça la conversation.

« Jeunes gens, veuillez tout d'abord m'excuser de n'être venu plus tôt vous rendre visite. Mais les temps étant durs, de nombreuses obligations me tiennent à l'écart. Malgré tout, j'ose espérer que la cohabitation entre vous se passe sans encombres, demanda Dumbledore avec son sourire et son regard malicieux.

- Oui professeur, répondit Hermione. Nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble…

- Par la force des choses certes, mais cela nous a permis d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître, termina Pansy en lançant un regard neutre aux Gryffondor. Et de voir que la plupart des stéréotypes ne sont pas vraiment fondés…

- Et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas juger dès la première impression. Mais d'apprendre à connaître la personne avant de se faire une opinion, conclut Hermione en reprenant la parole alors qu'à son tour, elle lançait un regard neutre aux Serpentard.

- J'en suis fort aise, s'exclama l'argenté heureux. Et pensez-vous que cette entente durera à votre rentrée à Poudlard ? questionna-t-il.

- Seul le temps nous le dira, pensa Luna à voix haute.

- Oui, seul le temps pourra nous le dire, concéda l'adulte. Mais outre ma venue afin d'apercevoir votre entente, j'ai ouïe dire que demain, une certaine personne fêtait son quinzième anniversaire, continua-t-il d'une façon enfantine.

- C'est cela. Demain, Harry a son anniversaire. Et avant que vous n'arriviez, on parlait justement de ce que nous pouvions faire pour le fêter. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'idées à vrai dire, répliqua toute penaude Ginny. Enfin si, une idée est venue mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit réalisable.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Si nous pouvions sortir durant la journée…

- Quoi ? Il est hors de question que je perde l'un de mes enfants alors que des Mangemorts rodent dans les rues de Londres, s'exclama Molly scandalisée interrompant sa fille.

- Mais Maman, on se serait déguisés, argua la jeune fille en tenant tête à sa mère.

- C'est une idée forte plaisante, commença Albus sous les regards choqués des autres adultes et surpris des jeunes adolescents. Ma foi, pourquoi ne pas accepter cette proposition ? »

Proposa-t-il en s'adressant, cette fois-ci, aux adultes restés toujours choqués qu'une telle proposition soit faite. Encore plus que le Directeur, l'un des plus puissants sorciers de tous les temps, notamment pour sa grande sagesse, mais aussi pour être le seul sorcier à faire peur au Seigneur des Ténèbres, accepte aussi facilement. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il se retourna vers ses élèves.

« Bien. Je pense que cette idée est approuvée, déclara-t-il alors que son regard se mettait à pétiller davantage. Toutefois, la contrainte est que chacun de vous doit se déguiser de façon à ne pas être reconnu. Et que des adultes vous accompagnent toute la journée, énonça sérieusement l'argenté. Il est inutile de négocier sur ce point. Il en va de votre sécurité, termina Dumbledore en ancrant avec insistance de ses yeux bleus Harry, lui faisant comprendre que l'avertissement s'adressait plus particulièrement à lui.

- Albus, s'offensa Madame Weasley. N'y a-t-il pas d'autre solution ? Ils peuvent tout aussi bien rester ici, en sécurité, tenta-t-elle d'exposa avant que Harry n'intervienne.

- Madam… Heu Molly. Depuis notre arrivée, nous sommes restés sagement enfermer ici, sans rien demander. Alors juste pour une journée, on ne pourrait pas sortir un peu pour profiter de l'air frais ? On resterait dans le Londres Moldu, en plus. Les Mangemorts n'auraient pas vraiment dans l'idée de nous voir là-bas. Et puis, utiliser du Polynectar, c'est un peu tard pour la faire maintenant, et pour la magie… C'est une autre histoire…

- Potter, comment savez-vous qu'il est tard pour préparer le Polynectar ? questionna le potionniste, intrigué. Je n'ai jamais mentionné cette potion durant mes cours. Ni quels en étaient ses effets, et encore moins demandé pour un devoir.

- Heu… Parce que… Parce qu'Hermione a dû me le dire il y a quelques temps, pendant qu'elle faisait des recherches, débita-t-il rapidement, devenant rouge alors que son amie n'en menait pas large sous le regard inquisiteur de leur professeur qui tenta de savoir la vérité.

- Voyons Severus, si ces jeunes disent avoir lu par hasard le nom de cette potion, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus, intervint le Directeur. Sur ce, je vous attends demain matin, à dix heures précises afin de peaufiner votre future journée. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, jeunes gens. »

Et il partit sans rien demander de plus. Il fut vite suivit par Molly qui essayait une fois encore de faire refuser cette idée saugrenue de sortie. Pendant que son mari lui expliquait que cette sortie serait bénéfique pour le moral des adolescents. Le professeur Snape, quant à lui, continuait de lancer des regards soupçonneux aux deux jeunes Gryffondor qui tentaient de fuir ses yeux noirs. Cependant, sa vue fut coupée par Remus qui s'interposa entre lui et les deux jeunes coupables présumés. Souriant en coin, il lui fit un signe de tête l'intimant à sortir. Severus reporta son attention sur le loup-garou et accepta bon gré, mal gré. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, le lycanthrope se retourna vers son ami d'enfance et l'obligea à les suivre. Bougonnant, il finit par les précéder.

Lorsque les adolescents furent seuls, ils sourirent, contents d'avoir l'autorisation d'une sortie en plein air. Par la suite, chacun exprima ce qu'il désirait faire durant cette journée, dans une ambiance joviale. Malgré cela, un doute plana lorsque Luna fit une remarque sur les déguisements, en voulant savoir comment chacun allait se déguiser. Cette simple phrase fana l'ambiance alors que tous se demandaient avec quoi ils pourraient s'habiller ou autres artifices afin de passer inaperçu. Harry observa ses amis ainsi que les Serpentard avant de prendre la parole en annonçant avoir quelques affaires qu'il pourrait prêter. Il ajouta que si chacun d'eux prêtait également des vêtements, ils auraient alors un plus large choix pour trouver son costume. Haussant les épaules, ils approuvèrent cette idée puis tout le monde partit rejoindre sa chambre pour prendre quelques affaires et les ramener dans la chambre du rouge et or.

Quand Harry arriva dans sa chambre, il vit posé sur son lit un grand paquet cadeau emballé dans un papier bleu aux rayures blanches avec un ruban blanc. Intrigué, il s'en approcha et aperçu une petite carte où était écrit « Un petit quelque chose à l'avance fort utile pour une telle journée ! » Souriant, le brun comprit immédiatement d'où provenait ce présent avant de l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur, il trouva plusieurs colorations temporaires pour cheveux, du nécessaire à maquillage, des perruques diverses, des lentilles de différentes couleurs et quelques accessoires supplémentaires. Riant tout seul, il étala le tout sur le sol avant de prendre le petit sac de sa mère puis d'étaler également les affaires données plus tôt par l'infirmière de son arrière-grand-père.

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer cette tâche qu'on frappa à sa porte. N'ayant eu le temps de donner l'autorisation d'entrer, les filles ouvrirent la porte et se précipitèrent vers le Gryffondor. Les garçons, qui avaient suivi avec plus de modération, arrivèrent peu après. Quand tout ce petit monde se fut installé, ils remarquèrent aussitôt les accessoires présents. Tandis que les jeunes adolescents haussaient un sourcil interrogateur, Harry détourna son attention sur les filles. Avec ce geste, cela ne laissa pas le temps à Blaise de lui poser des questions qui seraient, de son point de vue, fortes embarrassantes. Petit à petit, chacun trouva ce qu'il mettrait le lendemain, additionnant quelques artifices à une perruque, un shampooing éphémère ou encore des lentilles. Une fois cela fait, tous repartirent se reposer, attendant avec impatience que ce dernier jour de juillet arrive vite. Rangeant le tout dans un coin avant de se coucher dans le lit, Harry, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres, pensa que pour la première fois de sa vie, son anniversaire serait fêté avec ses amis.

* * *

><p>Tôt le matin, au deuxième étage, Hermione sortit de son lit et réveilla ses camarades de chambre. Dans un grognement, Ginny releva les couvertures, se redressa tant bien que mal alors que ses yeux restaient, quant à eux, obstinément fermés. Les cheveux en bataille, comme si elle avait été terrifiée en découvrant un monstre, elle bâilla longuement tout en s'étirant le dos. Secouant la tête pour reprendre pied avec la réalité, elle se leva complétement lorsque la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit sur la brunette fraîchement préparée. La rouquine reporta son attention sur la troisième personne partageant leur chambre. Mais la voyant cachée sous la couette, elle haussa les épaules puis alla faire sa toilette, laissant le soin à Hermione de réveiller l'endormie.<p>

Soufflant d'agacement, la brunette se plaça au pied du lit de Luna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Sans laisser une chance à la blonde de se réveiller d'elle-même, elle se saisit des coins de l'édredon puis tira d'un coup sec. Hélas, cela fut peine perdue. À part ajouter un peu de bordel dans cette pièce, la dorée ne se réveilla nullement. Pour contenir son agacement, Hermione inspecta rapidement la chambre. Elle vit quelques livres traînants au pied de son lit. Il y avait également quelques papiers de bonbons éparpillés un peu partout. Des vêtements sales à l'intérieur du panier à linge ainsi qu'autour, ce qui devait sûrement être l'œuvre des deux plus jeunes se disputant un concours de basket. Et des chaussures se cachaient dans tous les recoins possibles. Sans oublier des accessoires posés sur toutes les surfaces disponibles. Elle fit une petite note mentale à elle-même sur la nécessité de la ranger.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant ce désordre, elle reporta son attention sur Luna. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres quand une idée lui vint subitement. Elle attendit patiemment que la rousse vienne lui prêter main forte. Elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps que celle-ci sorte de la salle de bain. Ginny la rejoignit et Hermione lui exposa son idée. Souriant à son tour, elle accepta. Chacune se saisit d'une cheville de la blonde, prirent appui avec un pied sur le lit puis tirèrent d'un coup. Avant de tomber à la renverse dans un échec total. Ce qu'elles ne purent prévoir ce fut la réaction de l'endormie. Celle-ci, ayant senti qu'on lui prenait les chevilles, avait alors saisi de ses mains la tête de lit, empêchant les deux autres de réussir leur coup.

De rage, Ginny sauta sur le lit par vengeance faisant ainsi tanguer le matelas dans tous les sens. Rapidement, Hermione les rejoignirent avec les coussins des autres lits et une bataille commença. Sous les éclats de rire, Luna céda enfin puis se leva, renversant les deux autres. La blonde se dirigea dans la salle d'eau et ferma la porte en la claquant légèrement, sous les rires moqueurs des deux Gryffondor quant à l'allure de la Serdaigle. Cette hilarité se dissipa peu à peu avant que la plus vieille ne suggère de ranger la chambre en attendant que la dernière ne soit fin prête à sortir. Un peu réticente, Ginny finit tout de même par ranger. Au moment de terminer le rangement, Luna sortit et arrangea rapidement son coin de la pièce.

Quand tout fut en ordre du point de vue d'Hermione, elles partirent rejoindre les deux autres filles du groupe d'adolescents, en face de leur chambre. Devant la porte, elles ne surent que faire. Elles hésitèrent entre frapper simplement et attendre une réponse, ou entrer dans la chambre et les réveiller à leur manière. Au final, Luna décida pour elles lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Dedans, les jeunes filles virent les deux autres encore endormies. Se souriant les unes les autres de façon espiègle, elles les réveillèrent à grand coup de cris, de secouages brusques et de « sautages de matelas. » Pensant à une attaque, Pansy et Millicent brandirent leurs baguettes avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était que les lions et Loufoca. Soupirant de soulagement, elles lancèrent des regards noirs avant de se recouvrir de leurs couvertures.

Ne se sentant pas gênées, les personnes surprises continuèrent leur manège jusqu'à ce que les Serpentard abandonnent l'idée de passer une matinée tranquille. Elles grognèrent de mécontentement et les sommèrent de se taire le temps qu'elles puissent se préparer plus convenablement. Avec un sourire triomphant, Hermione, Ginny et Luna acceptèrent sans aucun problème, et les attendirent. Comme elles prenaient leur temps, les trois invitées finirent par s'asseoir sur les lits, attendant avec impatience. Trouvant que cela prenait trop de temps, Hermione se leva puis les rejoignit pour en faire la remarque. Millicent et Pansy la regardèrent puis soupirèrent à l'unisson de devoir expédier leur toilette.

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes ensembles, elles se concertèrent pour savoir comment réveiller les garçons. En sachant plus que les trois autres, les deux Serpentard les dirigèrent au troisième étage. Arrivées sur place, Millicent entra sans frapper, vite suivie par les autres filles. Un peu intimidées, Hermione et Ginny restèrent en retrait alors que Luna accompagnait les deux brunes. De leur coin, les Gryffondor firent rapidement un tour des lieux. Des chaussures, des livres et des papiers traînaient partout au sol. Et du linge propre ou sale – difficile à déterminer pour certains – étaient éparpillés partout dans la chambre. Même des chaussettes avaient réussi à être suspendues sur les montants des deux lits, alors que d'autres séchaient probablement – enfin elles l'espéraient – au-dessus des abat-jours aux ampoules allumées. Secouant la tête, elles observèrent le manège des autres.

Pansy, qui savait comment réveiller ses amis de façon douce, se servit un verre d'eau froide avant de le jeter sur Blaise. Celui-ci se leva d'un coup sur le matelas sous la surprise alors que la couverture tombait, laissant apercevoir qu'il ne portait rien lorsqu'il dormait. Rouge de gêne, Hermione se retourna tout en se cachant le visage à l'aide de ses mains. Quant à Ginny et Luna, elles ricanèrent en compagnie des demoiselles de Serpentard. Secouant la tête, Pansy jeta un caleçon à son ami, lui intimant de s'habiller rapidement, pour ne pas choquer plus que nécessaire tandis qu'il pestait contre ce réveil brutal. Du côté de Millicent, celle-ci secouait fortement Theo qui finit par se réveiller. Chose surprenante, il ne fit aucun commentaire face à la présence des jeunes filles. Ni même ne s'être levé avec tous les bruits qu'il y avait eu dans la pièce. Tous deux s'habillèrent précipitamment, sans mettre de haut, et accompagnèrent les filles jusqu'au dernier étage.

Arrivés devant la porte du dernier protagoniste, Blaise s'exclama qu'il voulait le réveiller à sa manière. Soupçonneuse, Pansy accepta et le suivit, accompagnée des autres. Dans la chambre, une autre ambiance régnait. Alors que les trois autres étaient en désordres, celle-ci respirait la propreté. Rien ne traînait au sol. Tout avait l'air d'être à sa place initiale. Hermione pensa brièvement qu'il était peut-être un peu trop maniaque au niveau propreté. Avant que le métis ne la fasse revenir au temps présent quand il hurla aux oreilles du blond qui se réveilla de fort mauvaise humeur. Il lança un regard tellement noir et froid que tous frémirent, sauf Blaise qui se contenta de s'asseoir sur le lit puis de poser son bras sur les épaules de Malfoy.

Continuant à lancer des regards glacés à faire pâlir les glaces des pôles, Draco s'extirpa de son lit. Il enleva le bras de son ami avec brutalité, dû à la colère, puis parti rejoindre la salle d'eau pour faire un brin de toilette. Cependant Pansy l'en empêcha, lui jurant qu'il pourrait le fait après, lorsque Harry serait éveillé. Se retenant de la frapper pour ne pas avoir droit à son rituel du matin, il soutint son regard un moment, acceptant en fin de compte. Inspirant et expirant calmement afin de se calmer un tant soit peu, il suivit la troupe jusqu'à la porte voisine. Entrant sur la pointe des pieds, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit. En son centre, ils virent le brun dormir du sommeil du juste, en position fœtale. Souriant avec tendresse, Hermione s'abreuva de cette vision avant de sauter sur le lit, coussin en main, vite suivit par les autres adolescents qui, eux aussi, avaient pris des oreillers.

Pauvre Harry ! Dormir comme un bien heureux. Rêvant de souvenirs décrits par sa mère dans le journal intime. Avant de se faire brusquement tiré du sommeil en sentant plusieurs poids faire tanguer son matelas, sans pouvoir empêcher le phénomène de se produire. Se réveillant d'un coup, il sentit un coussin lui frapper le dos avant qu'un autre coup ne lui arrive sur la tête. Ripostant comme il put, le brun se saisit de son propre oreiller et partit à l'assaut. Au bout d'un moment, une bataille de polochons s'engagea sous les rires des jeunes, alors que plein de plumes commençaient à joncher le sol auparavant si net. Ils finirent par tomber par terre à force de se lancer les oreillers à la figure. Néanmoins, cela ne les stoppa nullement de continuer leur petite bataille amicale. Seul le blond était resté en retrait, ne participant pas à cette petite guerre, mais les observait avec un sourire en coin. Secouant la tête, il repartit dans son antre afin de se préparer pour la journée.

À la longue, Harry finit par capituler face à sept adversaires. Ne pouvant rivaliser contre eux, il déclara forfait, s'effondrant au sol d'épuisement. Hermione s'assit près de lui puis entreprit une bataille de chatouilles. Riant à gorge déployée, Harry ne sut que faire d'autre que de tenter de se relever pour se cacher derrière les autres. Toutefois, au lieu de l'aider à esquiver son amie, ils continuèrent la tâche que la Gryffondor avait commencée. Finalement, l'arrivée de Remus, qui venait simplement les prévenir que le petit-déjeuner serait bientôt servi, les arrêtèrent. Face au carnage, l'adulte resta ébaubi quand il vit toutes les plumes au sol. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, il se décida à ne faire aucun commentaire. Il sorti simplement sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage. Le remerciant avec un sourire, Harry arrangea son lit alors que les autres adolescents redescendaient dans leur chambre respective, se préparer sommairement dans un premier temps.

* * *

><p>Une fois attablés, le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Tous souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire à un Harry ravit, mais néanmoins embarrassé, qui ne se départait pas de son grand sourire. Le brun mangea de bon appétit afin de ne pas être privé de cette sortie, ni que ses camarades n'en soient également privés, sous le regard vigilant de Madame Weasley. La seule chose que le jeune homme appréhendait, était l'avis et le regard de tous sur son accoutrement. De plus, il se demanda aussi qui les accompagnerait pour cette fameuse journée. Songeur, il termina son repas sous l'œil satisfait de Molly puis suivit ses amis pour s'habiller.<p>

Dès que Harry entra dans sa chambre, il sortit les vêtements et les accessoires voulus, et s'enferma dans la salle d'eau. Par chance, il lui restait, au bas mot, un peu moins de trois heures de temps pour se préparer, ce qu'il pensait être plus que suffisant. Se saisissant de la bouteille de coloration temporaire, il stoppa son mouvement quand on frappa à sa porte. Se demandant qui pouvait bien le déranger, il reposa le tube puis alla vers la porte, le forçant à l'ouvrir à l'inopportun. Avant même de pouvoir prononcer une parole, toutes les filles prirent d'assaut la pièce. Soupirant de frustration, il ferma la porte dans un petit claquement discret, et se retourna vers elles en croisant les bras. Il les regarda une à une pour leur faire comprendre qu'elles le gênaient légèrement dans ses préparatifs.

« Oh, c'est bon Ry. On vient aussi t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas, déclara son amie alors qu'elle cherchait du produit pour cheveux.

- Oui, et tu vas adorer ce qu'on va te faire, s'exclama Ginny avec un regard brillant de malice. »

Déglutissant avec difficulté de connaître la suite des évènements qu'elles lui promettaient avec leurs regards, Harry craignait déjà le pire. Et ses craintes furent confirmées dès qu'on l'empoigna pour l'amener dans la salle de bain. Se débattant pour se libérer de leurs poignes de fer, Ginny et Luna l'installèrent sur une chaise. Elles l'immobilisèrent – ou plutôt le paralysèrent – grâce au maléfice du Saucisson, liant ses mains et ses pieds, lui bloquant également la mâchoire, l'empêchant de s'enfuir ou de hurler à leurs oreilles. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient et voyaient ce qui se passait autour de lui, sans avoir la possibilité d'intervenir. Pendant que Millicent étalait une petite palette de maquillage sur le petit meuble de linges, du côté de Pansy et d'Hermione, elles remplirent leurs mains de produit pour cheveux et en frictionnèrent le cuir chevelu du brun, sous ses protestations mentales.

Ayant pitié de son meilleur ami, Hermione lança le contresort. La remerciant, Harry accepta de ne pas bouger, les laissant faire. Attendant que le produit fasse effet, il pensa pouvoir enfin souffler. Cependant, il déchanta rapidement quand il sentit qu'on essayait de lui retirer ses vêtements, ce qu'il arrêta dès qu'il s'en rendit compte, avant qu'elles n'y parviennent, promettant de se changer lui-même par la suite. C'est ainsi que débuta les essayages des diverses tenues. Les mettant devant le jeune homme, qui se retenait avec peine de les attaquer à coup de sorts cuisants, chacune était commentée par toutes les filles. Lorsqu'enfin, elles en trouvèrent une où tous les avis étaient le même.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry tenta de se soustraire. Alors dès qu'il fut debout, il courut pour rejoindre sa chambre. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide. On lui saisit le bras, enleva ses lunettes, le mit à genoux avec la tête au-dessus de la baignoire, pendant que Millicent cherchait la bonne température d'eau. Protestant avec véhémence, le Gryffondor se débattit tant bien que mal mais rien à faire. Elles restaient obstinées à terminer leur tâche.

_Purée, pour des filles, elles ont de la force_, pensa-t-il.

Derrière lui, Hermione et Pansy remplissaient leurs mains de shampooing puis frottèrent la chevelure de jais qui, au fur et à mesure que le produit partait sous le jet d'eau, devenait d'une autre couleur. Quand tout le produit fut enlevé, Harry sentit un linge s'enrouler autour de ses cheveux avant d'être relevé avec de l'aide. Les paupières closes à cause du reste du produit moussant mélangé à l'eau, il se laissa guider jusque sur son lit. On lui massa longuement son cuir chevelu avec le linge pour sécher les cheveux. Afin de lui permettre de voir plus clair, on lui épongea également l'eau mousseuse restée sur les paupières. Une fois cela fait, on lui redonna ses lunettes.

Avant de le laisser se voir, elles finirent par le coiffer, tirant ses cheveux dans tous les sens, les tressant, les lissant, les bouclant, lui faisant passer une heure de souffrance terrible et interminable. Il avait la nette impression de se les faire arracher un à un. Quand enfin on le laissa tranquille, le brun vit dans les yeux des jeunes filles un air satisfait qui lui fit peur. Il se redressa vivement et courut voir le résultat dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Devant son reflet, il resta pantois. Ses cheveux auparavant d'un noir de jais étaient devenus châtain clair suite à une légère coloration blonde. Il se passa les doigts dans ses cheveux pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un effet d'optique, et se pinça aussi le bras pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Autrefois indisciplinés, il les retrouvait dans une coiffure très travaillée. Une jolie tresse revenait sur le front en une décoration façon elfique. Dans un style flottant, quelques pics à chignon en perle de nacre maintenaient les cheveux tirés vers l'arrière.

Toujours sous le choc, il rejoignit les demoiselles qui attendaient avec impatience son avis. Pensant que son calvaire se terminait enfin, il releva les yeux, posant sa question de façon muette. Question à laquelle on lui répondit simplement qu'il était temps de se faire maquiller. Écarquillant les yeux d'horreur, il tenta de s'esquiver mais fut réinstallé de force sur la chaise. C'est ainsi que Millicent attaqua la séance de maquillage avec du fond de teint, cachant de ce fait la légendaire cicatrice qui aurait pu trahir sa véritable identité. Une fois cela fait, elle prit d'autres produits de cosmétiques tandis que Harry protestait de ne pas être une fille et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'aller aussi loin pour un simple déguisement. Malheureusement pour lui, les cinq filles firent la sourde oreille et continuèrent la petite séance.

Lorsqu'elles furent satisfaites du résultat, Hermione déclara qu'il était temps de le laisser seul pour qu'il puisse s'habiller tranquillement, et qu'elles devaient se préparer à leur tour. Dépité, Harry les laissa partir sans une once de regret et porta son regard sur la robe choisie. Grimaçant, il la rangea dans l'armoire puis s'en choisi une autre plus à son goût. Il prit une robe légère blanche à manche courte, qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

Elle était en jean au niveau de la poitrine. Le haut des épaules, la fermeture des poches sur la poitrine et la bande entourant les boutons blancs l'étaient également. Au col de celle-ci était brodé, avec un fil de couleur crème, des motifs floraux. Et une fine cordelette crème cintrait légèrement la taille. Il prit un petit sac en rotin décoré d'un gros nœud en cuir brun pour accessoiriser sa tenue. Un petit cœur en or pendait au milieu de la boucle, de la sacoche. Pour finir, il se saisit de chaussures à petit talon avec des lanières blanches. Une fois complètement habillé, il se dirigea vers le miroir.

En se regardant dans la glace, Harry remercia les filles du maquillage léger qu'elles lui avaient fait. Et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'il se rendit compte que les lentilles mises par elles dissimulaient sa couleur naturelle derrière un joli marron noisette. Souriant doucement, il continua son observation en passant par le khôl sous ses yeux et la légère poudre argentée étalée sur ses paupières. Son regard se poursuivit sur ses joues fardées par un peu de rose, pour se terminer sur ses lèvres où un gloss pailleté avait été appliqué. Finissant son inspection, il s'observa à nouveau dans son ensemble avant de se dire qu'au final, il ne pourrait jamais sortir de la sorte. Dépité, Harry alla s'asseoir sur son lit et attendit que le temps passe.

* * *

><p>Toujours dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine que quelqu'un frappait à la porte, ni même qu'on l'ouvrait. La tête de Remus passa par l'entrebâillement pour constater que Harry était simplement assis sur le lit. Entrant dans la chambre, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour détailler la tenue que portait le Gryffondor. Plus le temps passait, plus sa ressemblance d'avec James s'amenuisait au profit de la ressemblance d'avec Lily. Il sourit avant de le rejoindre. Assis sur le lit, il entendit le brun soupirer. Curieux, l'adulte posa son regard sur l'adolescent attendant que celui-ci entame la conversation, ce qui ne tarda pas.<p>

« Est-ce que c'est bizarre que je sois habillé comme ça ?

- Habillé comment ? En fille ? Où devrais-je dire plutôt dire en jeune femme ? Eh bien, puisque c'est un déguisement, tu ne devrais pas te sentir mal à l'aise.

- Comment tu sais que…, s'étonna le jeune.

- Harry, je suis un loup-garou. Et je peux te garantir que tu sens l'incertitude à des kilomètres, lui répondit le lycanthrope d'un air dégoûté.

- Désolé !

- Ce n'est rien. Alors comme je le disais, n'aie pas honte de t'habiller ainsi. C'est juste pour une journée.

- Mais je n'ai pas l'impression avec les filles. On dirait qu'elles sont contentes que je leur serve de cobaye.

- Disons qu'elles s'ennuient un peu alors elles profitent de chaque occasion pour se distraire un tant soit peu, dit Remus en haussant les épaules, résigné de ne pouvoir faire grand-chose pour l'aider. Et je trouve qu'elles ont fait du bon boulot. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je te prendrais pour une jeune fille en te croisant dans la rue, tenta-t-il de le réconforter. Allez, viens. C'est presque l'heure. Ils t'attendent tous en bas. Ils sont tous impatients de sortir après ce long mois enfermé. Et n'aie pas peur, ils ne vont pas te juger. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu t'habillais comme ça tous les jours ?! plaisanta l'ancien professeur sous le regard écarquillé du brun.

- Héhé… Bien sûr que non. D'où tu sors cette idée ? demanda Harry en tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître de la peur ou autre dans sa voix. »

_S'il savait_, pensa le Gryffondor plus abattu qu'autre chose.

Il finit par suivre le loup-garou, toujours avec cette boule à l'estomac qui persistait malgré les encouragements. En descendant les escaliers de la demeure Snape, il aperçut son professeur de potions avant d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée, qui les attendait à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets. Jetant un coup d'œil à la tenue portée par son enseignant, Harry remarqua seulement maintenant que les deux adultes s'étaient changés de façon à passer inaperçu aux yeux de tous, en vue de la journée à venir. Il les détailla chacun son tour alors qu'ils débutaient tous les deux une conversation entre eux.

Commençant par Remus, le brun vit avec surprise qu'il portait un jean effet délavé à la coupe droite avec une ceinture. Pour le haut, il avait opté pour un simple pull slim en V à imprimé rayures noir et rouge piment, dont il avait retroussé les manches de trois-quarts. Et pour finir, ses chaussures habituelles avaient fait place à des tennis noirs aux rayures blanches. Jamais dans ses souvenirs, il ne l'avait vu porter autre chose que des vêtements usées et miteux. Alors le voir habillé ainsi le surprenait. Cette allure le changeait du tout au tout, le faisant paraître plus jeune, et ce malgré la fatigue qui se transparaissait dans son attitude.

Il posa ensuite son regard sur Severus, remarquant au passage qu'il faisait bien une demi-tête de plus que le loup-garou. Il examina attentivement l'accoutrement de celui-ci. L'ayant toujours vu avec sa tenue noire durant les cours, l'adolescent resta bouche-bée ! Pour cette sortie dans le monde Moldu, le professeur de potions avait choisi un pantalon droit en twill extensible à la coupe confortable de couleur anthracite. Au contraire du pull de son ancien camarade de Poudlard, l'espion avait préféré mettre une chemise blanche à la coupe près du corps, et une cravate noire desserrée pendait à son cou. Même ses chaussures habituelles avaient été remplacées par des derbies élégantes à lacets en simili cuir verni.

Sentant des regards posés sur lui, il finit par relever la tête. Harry s'aperçut que les adultes avaient certainement dû lui poser une question qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Rougissant un peu, il sourit de façon contrite. Dans un simple murmure, il déclara être désolé mais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment suivit leur conversation. Soufflant pour se contenir, le professeur Snape réitéra sa demande quant à savoir s'il était envisageable qu'ils puissent se parler seul à seul. Il poursuivit que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il lui dirait cette phrase, n'aimant pas spécialement se répéter. Après avoir entendu la demande de son collègue, Remus affirma vouloir l'approbation du brun avant de les laisser seuls. C'est pourquoi, maintenant, ils patientaient pour connaître sa réponse.

Le jeune Gryffondor haussa les épaules, acceptant la demande et laissa le loup-garou rejoindre les autres pour prévenir de leur arrivée. Une fois seul, Severus lui tendit un paquet, fixant un point invisible au-dessus de son élève pour éviter de poser son regard sur lui. Surpris, l'élève en question prit le cadeau tout en le gardant dans ses mains. Méfiant, il lança un œil suspect quant à la santé mental de son professeur honni. Depuis quand offrait-il des cadeaux à ses élèves ? De surcroît à des Gryffondor ? Et à lui en particulier ? Cela était tout bonnement ahurissant.

« Potter, serait-ce trop vous demander de faire un minimum confiance aux gens de votre entourage ? Surtout ceux faisant partis du même camp que vous ? Ce n'est pas ensorcelé, ne vous inquiétez donc pas, si c'est cela qui vous effraye tant, souffla d'exaspération l'espion. »

Toujours soupçonneux, Harry ouvrit tout de même le présent. Dans ses mains reposaient un écrin en velours de couleur crème et à la forme rectangulaire. Ouvrant la boîte, un fin bracelet en or lui apparut sous les yeux. Les écarquillant, il observa longuement le travail d'orfèvrerie. Il était composé de fine maille et d'un fermoir en anneau avec une barre en T. Seule une étoile à cinq branches orientées vers le haut, accrochée tout proche de l'attache, servait de décoration. Sur celle-ci se trouvait plusieurs pierres précieuses au bout de chacune des branches de la forme géométrique. Avec précaution, le brun prit le bijou entre ses doigts, passant par inadvertance à travers un rayon de soleil filtré par la fenêtre des escaliers. Le bijou s'illumina et Harry y remarqua une gravure.

_Harmonie et protection_

Intrigué, il posa son regard sur son professeur, désireux d'en savoir plus sur les diverses significations autour du bijou. Mais rien ne vint. Snape lui répondit alors prestement, ne souhaitant s'attarder davantage sur cette situation qu'il définirait de gênante.

« C'est un bracelet transmit de mère en fille, d'après ce que votre mère m'avait dit, peu avant notre entrée à Poudlard. Ce bijou est transmis de génération en génération, depuis bientôt cinq siècles. C'est une tradition qui perdure dans la famille de votre mère. Lorsqu'une occasion exceptionnelle se présente, la mère offre ce bracelet à sa fille. Et quand, suite à l'annonce des évènements survenus cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween, le professeur Dumbledore s'est rendu chez vous pour constater les dégâts, il a emporté ce bijou puis me l'a remis. Je l'ai en ma possession depuis longtemps déjà, et je me suis dit qu'aujourd'hui était le bon moment pour vous le rendre. Pour l'inscription au dos de l'étoile, renseignez-vous auprès de votre amie Granger quant à sa signification. Demandez également la symbolique des pierres précieuse. De plus, pour plus amples renseignements, référez-vous aux écrits de votre mère, dans son journal intime. Elle a certainement dû écrire quelque chose concernant ce bracelet. Maintenant, si vous en avez fini avec vos questions, descendons. Les autres doivent nous attendre, ne gâchons pas cette journée. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Severus descendit les marches, laissant derrière lui son élève abasourdi par le flot de paroles prononcées. Habituellement, il se contentait de quelques mots pour se faire comprendre. Se reprenant, il enfila le bracelet et rejoignit les autres. Quand il arriva au bas des marches, il s'arrêta un instant alors que tous les regards se posaient sur lui. Harry vit les yeux ronds des garçons, les regards amusés des filles, et l'air surpris des adultes. Reprenant contenance, il poursuivit son chemin avec la tête haute pour finalement se placer devant la porte d'entrée, fixant son attention sur celle-ci afin de ne pas perdre son courage à peine acquis. Un à un, ils quittèrent les lieux, laissant la demeure silencieuse après leur départ. Devant la bâtisse délabrée, Albus leur souhaita une bonne journée avec des yeux pétillants.

* * *

><p>Sérieux, pk personne n'avait pensé à Dumbledore x) ? Et puis, je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai tjrs eu l'impression qu'il avait un petit côté Serpentard :)<p>

Et la séance de maquillage et autre de Harry made in girls de Poudlard, vous en pensez quoi ? Je me suis vraiment amusée à décrire la scène dans son ensemble. Ainsi, ceux et celles pourront se rendre compte comme il est parfois difficile d'être présentable par moment. Et que cela prend du temps pour ne pas paraître à la ramasse quand on sort de chez soi x)

Par ailleurs, pour poster ce chapitre, j'avais un peu peur de le faire. Disons qu'après avoir lu un commentaire des plus déstabilisants je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'ai ensuite pris du recul et je me suis dit que je ne devais pas me laisser abattre par tout cela. Il fallait que je passe outre et comme j'ai remarqué, ainsi que mes amies, la personne concernée a juste critiqué sans vraiment analyser les chapitres publiés. De ce fait, j'en ai déduit que ce n'était que de la jalousie de voir des personnes trouvant du courage de publier leurs écrits alors qu'elle-même ne trouve pas la force de le faire. Donc voilà, c'est tout ce que je dirais à ce sujet.

Je vous donne donc rendez-vous le 16 mars pour le chapitre 07 et bonne journée ou bonne soirée à vous.

Sabou


End file.
